Entre enfer et paradis
by naucika
Summary: La voici enfin, la partie II de mon histoire. C'est donc la suite de "Les rêves des XIII tatoués". Nous retrouvons donc Iris dans un monde très connu des XIII, celui de FF7. Jusqu'à quel point aura-t-elle le courage de se battre ? FINI
1. Chapter 1

PARTIE II

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF7 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une autre fanfic nommée « Les rêves des XIII tatoués » qui elle-même était la suite d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (cherchez dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne les avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, vu que tout est basé dessus. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre Un : Memoriam_

(Petite note de l'auteur avant de commencer ce chapitre : ce chapitre, et il sera le seul dans ce cas, est raconté à la première personne, contrairement aux autres. C'est tout à fait normal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout reviendra comme avant pendant le prochain chapitre. De même, celui-ci risque d'être légèrement, voir beaucoup plus court, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il sert de prologue à l'histoire. Bonne lecture !)

C'était un monde hors du temps.

J'aimais m'y rendre pendant la nuit. Lorsque tout le monde dormait, moi je m'aventurais là-bas. Je ne savais pas trop comment. Ni pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je l'appris bien plus tard.

Il suffisait que je ferme les yeux, m'endormant tranquillement, pour que je m'y retrouve. J'aimais cet endroit plus que tout au monde, je m'y sentais chez moi. Il n'y avait personne pour me dire de faire ou ne pas faire quelque chose.

Il s'agissait d'un jardin immense. Le coloris récurant était le vert, mais aussi un peu de bleu. Les hautes herbes pouvaient me cacher lorsque j'en avais envie. Et le ciel était toujours sans le moindre nuage.

Je crois que c'est là-bas que j'ai commencé à chanter. Je m'y sentais bien. Comme j'étais la seule à connaître l'endroit, je pouvais sans honte faire monter ma voix.

Au centre de ce jardin se trouvait un arbre. Il était immense. Je me doutais qu'il était vieux comme le monde. Ses racines étaient grandes comme une voiture, et il s'élevait à mille mètres.

C'était là où je me reposais, lorsque je cessais de jouer. Le jardin était encore plus grand que cet arbre. Je me demande même si j'ai un jour réussi à le parcourir dans ses moindres recoins. J'ai du oublier des cachettes avec le temps.

C'était un havre de paix, dont seule moi possédais la clef...

--

Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens de ça maintenant ?

Je devais avoir une dizaine d'année. Cet endroit était mon refuge depuis l'enfance. Chaque nuit je m'y rendais.

--

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Comme toujours, il est d'un bleu éclatant. J'avance parmi les hautes herbes, me cache pour éviter que l'on me voit.

Mais personne ne me voit ici. Je suis seule. Mon corps prend l'apparence d'un renard de feu. Je cours dans les herbes et je ressors en un bond, galopant jusqu'à l'arbre. Il est temps pour moi de me reposer. Cela fait longtemps que je m'amuse, et je commence à fatiguer.

Assise sur l'herbe, j'ai repris mon apparence humaine. Le feu que je dégage n'affecte pas les plantes du jardin. Je trouve toujours marrant de faire ce tour. Je l'ai appris avec le temps.

Occupée à trouver des trèfles à quatre feuilles dans l'herbe ombragée, je sommeille à moitié.

Finalement, je m'allonge, la tête sur l'herbe. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Je les ferme. Je suis prête à m'endormir.

Plus rien. Je n'entends que le bruissement de l'arbre au dessus de moi, ainsi que les herbes vertes qui chatouillent ma peau.

Un coin de paradis.

Soudain, quelque chose me lèche la joue. Surprise, je me relève et regarde à côté de moi.

Un chat.

Un chaton noir pour être plus précis. C'est étrange. Je sais bien que quelques animaux vivent dans le jardin, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il est tout petit, je peux l'attraper dans mes deux mains sans peine.

« Bonjour, petit chaton. »

Le chat miaule et bondit sur mon épaule. Il est adorable.

En fait, je crois qu'il est mon premier ami. Les autres dans le monde auquel j'appartiens me dénigrent. Ils disent que je ne suis pas normale, avec ma tignasse argentée et mes yeux verts.

Marrant, ce chaton a aussi des yeux verts. Comme les miens.

« Tu es comme moi. »

Il miaule à nouveau et s'amuse avec une mèche de cheveux. Je ris aux éclats.

« Mes cheveux t'amusent ? »

Il semble que oui. Il commence à tourner autour de moi, attrapant la mèche dès qu'elle bougeait.

Après m'être longtemps amusé avec lui, je suis sur le point de me rendormir. Il est blotti contre moi, endormi lui aussi.

Soudain, il change de forme. Ses pattes noires s'allongèrent et prirent forme humaine, tout comme son corps entier.

Je sursaute. Voilà qu'il est humain. Un petit garçon adorable qui dort dans mes bras. Il a les cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

C'est comme si la transformation l'avait réveillé. Il s'étire comme un chat de tout son long, et me regarde de ses deux yeux verts. C'est bon, il a remarqué.

« AH ! » crie-t-il sous la surprise.

« C'est moi qui devrait hurler ! »

On se toise. Lui reprend sa forme de chat, et moi je me transforme en renard. Une fois de plus, on se regarde. Il abdique.

« Eteins ce feu. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Très bien, mais ne fuis pas. »

Aussitôt nous reprenons nos formes humaines. Tout penaud, il s'approche de moi. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Iris. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je m'appelle Hyle. »

--

Les jours passent. Hyle et moi sommes rapidement devenu amis. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais il était là chaque nuit désormais.

J'aime sa présence.

On dort sous l'arbre, moi allongée à côté de lui. On parle de tout et de rien. Mais aussi de nos différences. Parfois je pleure en lui parlant de ce que je subis à l'école. Aujourd'hui encore, on m'a frappée.

« Frappée ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Mes cheveux. Je suis la seule à avoir des cheveux argentés. Les autres disent que je suis un monstre. »

Je pleure à chaudes larmes. Il me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler.

« Où as-tu été frappée ?

-L'épaule. »

Je fais descendre mon T-shirt au niveau de l'épaule. Hyle a un sursaut. Je sais bien ce qu'il a vu, je me retourne donc.

« Non !

-Toi...toi aussi tu en as un ? »

Etrange. Je me retourne vers lui. Il enlève son T-shirt et la marque VII est nettement visible. Moi, sur mon épaule, se trouve le I. Il m'explique qu'il s'agit de chiffre d'une civilisation perdue.

« Nous sommes pareils. Sauf que nous n'avons pas les mêmes pouvoirs.

-Pouvoir ?

-Oui. Toi tu es le feu. Et moi je suis le vent. »

Le vent. Je ris.

« Attends, je vais te montrer. Je ne maîtrise pas très bien encore. »

Je le vois s'élever comme par magie dans les airs, à quelques centimètres. Puis il me montre la branche élevée de l'arbre. Elle doit être au moins à une bonne centaine de mètres au dessus de nous.

Il continue de monter dans les airs. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je m'élève. C'est une sensation très agréable. Etre libre comme un oiseau, nager dans les nuages.

On arrive enfin sur la branche. La vue est magnifique. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir le vertige. Je me retourne vers Hyle. Ce dernier est essoufflé.

« J'en...j'en peux plus...c'est difficile... »

Hyle...pourquoi bascules-tu sur le côté, à moitié évanoui ?

Je le vois qui tombe, inexorablement. Je ne peux rien faire. Il tombe.

« HYLE ! »

Je saute à mon tour avec lui. Je ne veux pas. Il ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs sous son état. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

Clac

Dans mon cœur quelque chose s'ouvre.

Clac

Mon dos me fait horriblement mal.

Là, dans mon dos, une aile noire géante est apparu. J'attrape Hyle. Pour autant, on continue à tomber. J'essaye d'utiliser l'aile. En vain. Cette dernière nous ralentie pourtant.

On continue à tomber. Le sol est de plus en plus près. Je cris.

Dans un dernier élan, je parviens à stopper la vitesse d'une bonne moitié.

La chute est horrible et douloureuse. Je roule sur le côté, Hyle avec moi. Une déflagration de douleur m'immobilise soudain.

« AHHHHHH !! »

Quelque chose...quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai l'impression qu'un membre de mon corps vient de se briser en mille morceaux.

Je ne suis pas si loin que ça de la vérité. Les larmes aux yeux, le visage contre le sol, je lève mon regard jusqu'à l'immense aile noire sortie de mon dos.

Quel est ce liquide rouge ? Et pourquoi cette aile est comme ça ? Une aile n'a pas cette forme tordue normalement.

Brisée...l'aile noire couverte de sang est brisée. J'ai mal. Terriblement mal. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Hyle parvient à se dégager de mes bras, et hurle.

« PARDON !! IRIS !! »

Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Plus que de la douleur physique, j'ai l'impression que mon corps va éclater.

Puis une femme arrive. Elle a des cheveux châtains, et elle est habillée de rose. Avec elle, un homme aux cheveux noirs étrangement coiffés. Ce dernier attrape Hyle pour le calmer. J'entends la jeune femme me parler.

« Iris ! Iris, tu m'entends ? »

Je fais un bref oui de la tête, tremblante. Je pleure. J'ai mal.

« L'aile...l'aile noire est...

-Aerith. Il faut la soigner au plus vite.

-Comment ont-ils eut accès à cette dimension ?

-Ce sont des tatoués. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant.

-Mais Zack ! Ils n'ont que dix ans ! Et ils ne sont même pas du même monde ! »

Tout devint flou ensuite. Je ne me rappelle que d'une chose. Hyle au dessus de mon corps, en train d'hurler. L'homme l'oblige à le suivre.

Je me souviens. Hyle tient l'une de mes plumes entre ses mains...

C'est...la dernière fois que je le vois.

La douleur...la douleur de mon aile cassée...grandie encore plus. J'hurle...j'hurle de douleur...jusqu'à ne plus en avoir de voix...

Notes de l'auteur :

Je m'abstiens de notes pour le moment. Vous comprendrez tout dans la suite


	2. Chapter 2

PARTIE II

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF7 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une autre fanfic nommée « Les rêves des XIII tatoués » qui elle-même était la suite d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (cherchez dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne les avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, vu que tout est basé dessus. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre deux :_

Iris se réveilla en hurlant.

Une main plaquée contre son omoplate droite, elle se rappela qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Un rêve qu'elle faisait depuis des jours. Elle devait pourtant avoir l'habitude.

Mais tout semblait si réel. Cela lui donnait mal au cœur.

Par réflexe, elle se leva, faisant tomber couvertures et draps sur le sol, pour se précipiter jusqu'à la pseudo salle de bain. Son cœur s'était une fois de plus emballé. Des gouttelettes de sueur glissèrent le long de ses tempes.

Toujours et encore le même rêve.

Elle et Hyle, enfants. Elle avait découvert la triste réalité. Comment avait-elle pu oublier une telle chose ?  
Elle se rappelait encore demander à Hyle si par tout hasard elle avait déjà dormi à ses cotés. Il avait haussé les épaules, l'air de rien, avec son air habituel. Il lui avait menti, une fois de plus. Il le savait depuis le début. Depuis le départ, il n'avait été là que pour la protéger.

Ce n'était pas le rêve qui lui donnait la nausée en fait.

Non.

C'était le fait...de rêver de lui...

Les larmes coulèrent inlassablement le long de ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à s'y faire...

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hyle était mort...

--

Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps.

Iris était occupée à faire la cuisine, dans le petit endroit qu'elle avait aménagé. Elle savait très bien où elle se trouvait. Une ancienne ville sur plaque détruite, et à côté, une nouvelle ville construite. Midgar.

Ainsi la voilà dans le monde où son propre père était né. Aussi le monde qui était à l'origine de ce douloureux cauchemar.

Elle avait emménagé dans l'église d'Aerith, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. C'était un endroit calme, personne n'y venait. Elle ne voyait pas grand monde dans la partie détruite de Midgar. Elle s'y était installée en trouvant quelques vieux meubles dans les maisons voisines délabrées par le temps et la catastrophe. Un lit, un placard, et cela lui suffisait. Une étrange fontaine sommeillait au centre de l'église. Comme lors des événements du film fait sur ce monde. Une salle de bain quatre étoiles parfaite. Iris n'aimait pas trop l'eau, mais lorsqu'elle était très chaude, cela ne la gênait pas trop. Aussi utilisait-elle donc ses habilitées de tatouée.

Elle s'était réveillée dans les fleurs de l'église quelques jours auparavant, en larmes. Elle mit quelques temps avant de pouvoir se lever d'elle-même. Pendant un moment même, elle s'était dis que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne bougeait pas. Elle finirait par mourir de faim, et irait rejoindre Hyle.

Mais une voix incessante lui rappelait qu'Hyle ne s'était pas sacrifié pour qu'elle meure par la suite. C'était ce détail qui la gardait en vie. Le seul et l'unique d'ailleurs.

Jour après jour, elle avait mal pourtant. Seule dans cet endroit, elle ne pouvait que penser à lui. Plusieurs fois, elle avait prit le couteau qu'elle avait hérité du jeune homme, et fixait ses veines.

Jamais elle n'avait fais le geste. Ce serait trop simple.

Iris finit de faire sa cuisine. Elle allait parfois en ville acheter deux trois choses, afin de subsister à ses besoins. A chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait, pourtant, elle se sentait mal. Le regard des autres sur son dos pesait lourd.

Dans ce monde, avoir les cheveux argentés et les yeux verts Mako n'étaient pas bon présage...

--

« Cloud ! » hurla la voix de Denzel à travers tout le bar.

Dans le petit bar, très populaire désormais, le 7th Heaven, un homme était arrivé en trombe, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans les marches de l'entrée. Il devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans.

Accoudé au bar, en train de parler avec la propriétaire, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux blonds releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Denzel ?

-Où est Marlène ?

-En haut. Pourquoi cette agitation ?

-Cloud, je crois que l'on a un gros problème !

-Du genre ?

-Du genre femme aux longs cheveux argent et aux yeux vert mako. »

Le père de famille –huhu- s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau. La femme au comptoir, du même âge que Cloud, mais qui gardait sur son visage toute sa jeunesse, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah non ! Ca va pas recommencer ! On a plus l'âge de jouer aux héros.

-Ben et moi, je compte pour quoi ? » répliqua Denzel à Tifa.

« C'est quoi ce bazar ? »

Une jeune femme du même âge que Denzel arriva. Elle avait les cheveux châtains nattés et accrochés par un ruban rose. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas d'Aerith, mais de Marlène. Elle avait grandi, tout comme Denzel. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme.

« Quelqu'un ressemblant à Sephiroth, en version féminine a été vu en ville ! Il parait qu'elle loge dans l'église d'Aerith maintenant. »

Marlène grimaça.

« Très bien. Appelle Red XIII alors, mais aussi Sylvain et Hannah.

-Où est-ce que vous allez emmener notre gamin, vous deux ? » grognèrent Cloud et Tifa d'un même ton.

« Vous l'avez dis vous-même, non ? Vous n'avez plus l'âge de vous occuper des affaires comme celles-ci.

-Et Hannah ? Vous êtes sûres que Rufus va accepter que sa fille soit embarquée dans cette histoire ?

-Mais il verra rien. Que du feu, je te le dis, moi ! Je sais bien qu'il est papa poule, mais quand même. Et ne vous plaignez pas, on demande pas aux plus jeunes de venir.

-Yuffie et Reno vous auraient tués dans le cas contraire. Pareil pour Vincent. Leurs enfants ne sont que des adolescents. Dites nous si c'est grave. On viendra.»

Denzel acquiesça. Cela faisait longtemps que quelque chose dans le genre ne s'était pas déroulée.

- - -

Un jour de plus était passé. La nuit tombait à nouveau.

Allongée sur son lit de fortune, Iris tentait de rester éveillée. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas refaire le rêve. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter ce rêve qui tournait au cauchemar un peu plus à chaque vision. Bientôt, elle devrait à nouveau faire face aux autres tatoués.

Et comment ?

Et Hyle avait menti à Hojo et à la X. Ce n'était pas lui qui détenait le pouvoir de l'ange à l'aile noire. Il ne s'agissait que d'une ruse pour l'échange, ce jour là.

Iris avait essayé de voler. Son aile était sortie à sa demande, mais elle l'avait de suite résorbée. Des souvenirs trop douloureux sans doute.

Morphée la vaincue une fois de plus cette nuit là. Elle sombra dans le monde des rêves...

Mais pas exactement comme elle le pensait.

--

Une main chaude et rassurante passa sur son visage endormi.

Doucement, Iris ouvrit les yeux, étonnée. Elle ressentait un profond bien être, comme si ce qui l'entourait ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent à une lumière éblouissante. Elle était dans un endroit découvert, où le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, et où les nuages étaient quasi-inexistants.

Un sursaut s'empara d'elle soudain. Sur sa droite se trouvait un immense arbre. Un arbre qu'elle connaissait très bien. Et un immense jardin s'étalait devant ses yeux.

Iris fut parcourut d'un frisson. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve comme les précédents...elle était dans la dimension de ses rêves.

Les sensations agréables de l'endroit l'envoûtèrent un instant, puis elle se réveilla.

Elle se souvenait d'une main sur son visage.

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient l'obligèrent à se retourner d'un coup. Là, derrière le tronc de l'arbre, quelqu'un disparaissait dans l'ombre. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la forme d'une chemise blanche. Son sang tourna à l'eau de javel.

« HYLE ! »

Sur ses pieds en un bond, Iris se mit à courir jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait vu la forme disparaître, les larmes aux yeux. L'émotion lui serrait le cœur.

Et lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit...il n'y avait rien.

Ses jambes faiblirent, et la jeune argentée s'écroula sur le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Un faible instant, elle y avait cru. Un mince espoir était né dans son cœur meurtri, le détruisant encore plus en apprenant la vérité.

Personne.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Iris crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Ses mains tremblaient, ses dents claquaient. Son monde s'était effondré autour d'elle ce jour là.

« ...reviens...je t'en pris... »

Ses doigts s'accrochaient à l'herbe verte, tandis qu'elle hurlait de douleur.

Des bras, soudain, l'entourèrent dans son dos. Des bras chauds.

Des bras qu'elle connaissait

Iris ne se retourna pas, resta simplement tétanisée, immobile comme de la glace. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. Le même souffle qu'elle sentait lorsqu'il se trompait de lit. Les larmes séchèrent sur ses joues, mais elle continuait à trembler.

« Hy...Hyle ?

-Tu es vraiment une idiote...tu ne peux rien faire de toi-même. Si je suis pas là, tu es perdue ? »

Elle se remit à pleurer. Doucement, elle se retourna, et il l'étreignit doucement.

« Iris...mes mots vont te blesser...

-Pourquoi...pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu es vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Iris...je...je suis mort. Aerith m'a juste permis de t'expliquer une seule et unique fois pourquoi. Je vais devoir partir bientôt, Iris.

-C'est...une blague...tu vas rester n'est-ce pas ?

-Iris...cette fois-ci, je ne blague pas. »

L'argentée s'effondra dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas. Hyle soupira. Et d'une voix sérieuse et dure, il s'adressa à elle pour la dernière fois :

« ...Iris...je veux que tu m'oublies... j'ai...payé ma dette pour cette fois là...j'ai passé ma vie à t'épier...pour au final mieux te sauver...mais maintenant, tu dois te lever toute seule. Ils ne sont plus beaucoup. Juste deux, plus Hojo. Les autres seront tes alliés. Mais fais moi la promesse de vivre...mais...promets moi aussi...de m'oublier.

-JE NE VEUX PAS ?!

-Iris...tu n'as pas le choix. Oublie moi, un point c'est tout. La seule chose que je t'apporte depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés...ce sont ces larmes que je déteste tant. Maintenant vas-t'en. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir...Iris... »

Plus que ces phrases, ce furent les derniers mots qui anéantirent Iris :

« ...Iris...je te déteste, c'est de ta faute si je suis mort...alors ne reviens plus jamais ici, et oublie moi à jamais... »

Le cœur déjà craquelé de la tatouée éclata en morceau. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler d'un coup, tandis que la chaude présence disparue autour d'elle.

Tout devint froid. Même les herbes dorées au soleil étaient devenues glaciales.

Finalement, tout prit fin...

- - - - -

« AHHH !! »

Iris se réveilla dans son lit de fortune, couverte de sueur et tremblante. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus exister. Comme si quelques simples paroles venaient de la détruire au plus profond de son cœur.

Assise sur son lit, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les larmes ne coulaient plus.

Un bruit étrange fit sursauter la I. Des grattements, comme si un chien était dans le coin. Par réflexe, elle se leva, et dès qu'elle posa les pieds sur le sol, elle sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Ses mains se heurtèrent violemment contre le planché. Ses forces l'avaient quittés. Si quelqu'un, à cet instant précis, venait l'attaquer, elle était une cible faible, déjà morte.

Dans la nuit noire, Iris chercha à tâtons quelque chose pour se relever, lorsque les bruits de patte de chien se firent réentendre. Tout près d'ailleurs.

«...un...chien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pas seulement. Un rayon de la lune éclaira soudain juste devant elle. Des pieds. Deux exactement, juste devant elle, à quelques centimètres de ses doigts.

Le temps se stoppa quelques instants. Son cœur ne battait plus. Le silence de l'église tendit encore plus l'atmosphère. Iris entendait le souffle régulier de la personne qui se trouvait en face. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle n'était pas la seule à paniquer.

La tension était à son comble. Le scénario n'était, encore une fois, pas des meilleurs.

Doucement, elle monta son visage, défigurant l'ennemi.

Un homme, une arme à feu dans la main gauche, des cheveux châtains roux qui reflétaient avec les rayons de la lune. Il avait des yeux bleus presque verts. Mais ce n'était pas réellement des yeux makos, bien qu'une légère ressemble pouvait laisser le doute. Il devait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine, et il la regardait avec les mêmes yeux effarés.

Une voix, juste derrière lui, résonna :

« Alors, Denzel. Tu as trouvé cette fille ? »

Un monstre apparut alors, surgissant des ténèbres de la pièce. C'était un immense chien roux. Ou plutôt un chat. Non, un chien. Iris ne savait pas exactement en fait. Il avait à ses pattes des bracelets d'or, et sur la tête des plumes étranges d'oiseau, bleu au bout. Sur son corps, il portait plusieurs tatouages différents, dont un qui sauta aux yeux d'Iris.

Le XIII.

« NANAKI ! » hurla Iris.

Elle se jeta à ses côtés, par pur réflexe. Lui était dans son camp. Elle en était certaine.

Mais elle avait à peine fait un geste vers le fauve roux de final fantasy VII, qu'elle se fit violemment projeter contre le mur de pierre à côté d'elle, d'où elle s'écroula sur le sol, le souffle coupé.

« C'est elle, la pseudo-Sephiroth ? » fit une autre voix.

Allongée par terre, le visage contre le sol froid, la jeune tatouée releva à peine la tête, usant d'effort, pour voir la personne qui avait parlé, mais qui l'avait aussi frappée. Le visage d'un autre homme vu éclairé par la lune. Il était apparu derrière elle sans prévenir. Il avait des cheveux blonds et de très beaux yeux bleus.

« Sylvain, ne la brusque pas ! » fit une voix perçante et féminine.

Combien étaient-ils ? Iris vit une fille aux cheveux en bataille et court, de couleurs bleus éclatant, mais au visage si fin. On aurait dit un ange. Elle semblait plutôt mal à l'aise d'être là.

« Mais c'est une... » commença l'homme qui l'avait frappé, et qui semblait se nommer Sylvain d'après la jeune femme.

« Et alors ?

-Et alors, elle est dangereuse !

-Et moi, suis-je dangereux ? » coupa la voix de Nanaki.

Un silence s'imposa. Intérieurement, Iris remercia le Treize. Le coup qu'elle avait pris l'avait mis relativement KO, alors qu'elle était déjà dans un état de faiblesse.

Une dernière personne arriva enfin. Elle courrait, comme si les autres avaient été trop vite pour elle.

Les pupilles d'Iris s'écarquillèrent en la voyant arriver.

Devant elle...sous la partie illuminée de la salle...se tenait maintenant...

« AERITH ! »

L'argentée se leva comme elle le put, une profonde haine s'attisant soudain dans son coeur. Aerith était devant elle, les cheveux châtains et natté par un ruban rose. Mais elle ne portait pas ses éternels vêtements roses cette fois.

Sans que les autres aient le temps de réagir, Iris tenait le cou de la marchande de fleur entre ses doigts.

« POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI AS-TU LAISSE HYLE MOURIR ?! »

Elle allait s'apprêter à la gifler qu'une main puissante l'arrêta et la poussa contre le mur le plus proche.

« NE TOUCHE PAS À MARLENE ! »

C'était le garçon du départ. Iris ne comprit pas sur le moment. Ce n'est qu'en passant d'Aerith au jeune homme qu'elle comprit enfin.

Ce n'était pas Aerith. L'obscurité lui avait joué un tour. Et maintenant elle comprenait tout.

« ...c'est...Marlène ? Je...je suis désolée...je l'ai prise...pour Aerith...

-Aerith est morte ! Et même si elle était vivante, je ne t'aurai pas laissé la toucher.

-Ca, c'est mon problème ! Lâchez-moi, maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! Pourquoi m'attaquez vous ?!

-MAIS PARCE QUE TU ES UNE SEPHIROTH, SALE GARCE ! »

C'était l'autre gars qui l'avait attaquée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient cinq. Deux filles, deux gars, et Nanaki. Elle reconnaissait plus ou moins Denzel et Marlène qui avaient grandi, mais ne connaissait pas du tout les deux autres. Le gars semblait dans le genre impulsif, se jetant tête baissée dans les problèmes. La fille plutôt réservée, et qui cachait ses réelles capacités.

Une fois de plus, les paroles du dénommé Sylvain venait de la blesser :

« ET ALORS ?! CA TE POSE UN PROBLEME ?! T'AS QUELQUE CHOSE CONTRE LES GENS COMME MOI, SALE MOME !

-TA GUEULE ! JE SUIS SANS DOUTE PLUS VIEUX QUE TOI !

-RIEN A FOUTRE ! T'ES QUAND MÊME QU'UN SALE MOME !

-ET TOI QU'UNE DE SES SALOPARDS QUI ONT FAILLI TUER MES PARENTS, EN PLUS DE LES MANIPULER ?!

-J'AI JAMAIS CONTRÔLE PERSONNE, ALORS FERME LA, GAMIN !

-SILENCE VOUS DEUX ! »

Un rugissement vint accentuer les paroles de Nanaki. Ce dernier s'était placé entre les deux, l'air menaçant.

« Si j'en prends encore un qui fait une quelconque remarque, je ne cherche pas qui est en tort et je l'envoie rejoindre le monde des rêves. »

L'ordre était simple et clair. Un instant, Iris avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur d'avant le début de ce cauchemar. Avant même qu'elle n'arrive dans le monde de Final Fantasy VIII.

Enfin pas exactement. Avant elle n'aurait pas tenu compte de la remarque, et aurait simplement dédaigné la provocation.

Les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues à nouveau, et elle s'écroula par terre. Le félin/canidé roux s'approcha d'elle.

« Qui es-tu, jeune fille ? »

La jeune fille fut incapable de répondre, secouée par les sanglots. Ce fut Marlène qui répondit à la question à sa place.

« Serais-tu...Iris ?

-Iris ? » répéta étonné le fauve.

« Tu connais ce prénom, Nanaki ? » s'étonna Marlène.

« Et toi ?!

-C'est Aerith qui me l'a dit. Elle a dit qu'Iris allait arriver. Et toi, d'où tu la connais ?

-Des rêves que faisait un enfant de l'orphelinat dont vous faisiez parti. »

Les dernières phrases se répétèrent dans l'esprit d'Iris, éternellement. Comme si elle venait de comprendre de qui Nanaki avait parlé à cet instant. Mais ce dernier reprit, s'adressant à nouveau à elle.

« Mais, si tu es Iris, alors que fais-tu là ? N'es-tu pas censée être dans un autre monde ?

-D'autres mondes ? » s'étrangla la seconde fille.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le fauve, et le fixèrent alternativement avec Iris. Nanaki eut un soupir.

« N'en parlez pas à vos parents, c'est compris ?

-Tu vas quand même pas nous faire croire que d'autres mondes existent ?

-Il existe d'autres univers, où se trouvent d'autres hommes. Marlène tu devrais le savoir, car Aerith te fait parvenir toute sa connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Il existe d'autres endroits, où des Cétras ont été il y a longtemps, pour repartir. Je sais aussi que chaque monde est connecté par des objets spéciaux, mais pourtant assez banals. Un peigne amènera à un autre peigne semblable, et ainsi de suite. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ces portails sont extrêmement rares.

-Sylvain, ne dit rien à ton père et à ta mère, mais sache que Sephiroth a été conduit par Aerith dans un autre monde, il y a dix-neuf ans. Parce qu'il était, d'après elle, redevenu bon, mais qu'il ne serait plus jamais accepté dans ce monde-ci. »

Iris écoutait en silence les explications qu'elle connaissait déjà. Le fauve reposa ses yeux perçant sur elle.

« Iris...fais voir ton tatouage. Il me vient d'un doute.

-N...non ! »

Le félin se rapprocha d'elle, comprenant que son doute était fondé.

« Tu n'es quand même pas...

-NON ! »

Silvain l'attrapa alors sans prévenir, et lui arracha son T-shirt. Iris se mit à crier, tout en se débattant. Ce fut Denzel qui arrêta le jeune homme.

« Ca suffit. Elle a déjà assez peur. »

Il attrapa Iris par le bras pour l'obliger à se placer derrière lui, alors qu'il toisait Sylvain. Les deux se jetèrent un regard noir. Puis Denzel se retourna vers Iris, et d'un ton beaucoup plus doux, il demanda :

« Iris...fais nous voir ton tatouage. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça correspond exactement, mais si Nanaki veut le voir, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Nous n'aurons pas confiance en toi, si tu ne le fais pas. »

Vaincue par les mots, Iris dût se résoudre à laisser tomber la manche déchirée. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle laissa une seconde à peine son tatouage à l'air libre, et replaça ses vêtements. Seul Nanaki avait eut le temps de le voir.

« Bon sang...tu es... »

Il se tut alors, jetant des coups d'oeils sur les côtés.

« Bon. Nous devrons discuter plus tard, si tu le veux bien. Pour le moment, nous allons te ramener aux 7th Heaven. »

Iris acquiesça d'un air amer. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Les deux filles partirent en première, suivit des deux gars. L'ex-spécimen de recherche incita Iris à les suivre, puis soudain, l'arrêta.

« Iris. Et lui, où est-il ? »

Les pas boitant d'Iris se stoppèrent nets, et elle retourna son visage sombre vers Nanaki. Ce dernier eut l'impression de recevoir un jet d'eau froide sur le pelage.

« Non, dis moi que c'est faux.

-C'est...la vérité...

-Comment ?

-En...me sauvant la vie. C'est...ma faute... »

Elle reprit sa marche vers les autres, sortant de l'église. Elle viendra chercher ses affaires plus tard, pour le moment il fallait qu'elle obéisse.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Nanaki devant le bassin d'eau, fixant la pleine lune.

Un long hurlement de douleur s'éleva à travers l'église, comme les loups. Le cœur d'Iris se serra, ressentant la même peine que le fauve.

« Hyle est mort, Nanaki...je suis désolée...c'est de ma faute... »

--

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà c'était l'arrivée d'Iris, et la rencontre avec les quelques personnages que je rajoute dans cette fic A savoir, Denzel et Marlène en plus vieux, mais aussi Sylvain et Hannah, qui sont respectivement le fils de Cloud et Tifa, et la fille de Rufus.

La suite bientôt n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions

Atchefêtedepaques !


	3. Chapter 3

PARTIE II

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF7 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une autre fanfic nommée « Les rêves des XIII tatoués » qui elle-même était la suite d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (cherchez dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne les avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, vu que tout est basé dessus. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre trois :_

Iris eut juste le temps d'esquiver le vase lancé droit sur elle.

Elle le savait. L'amener ici avait été une énorme erreur. Quoi de mieux pour encore lui plomber le moral que de voir juste en face d'elle, avec quelques années en plus, le « meurtrier » de son père ?

Mais elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de l'homme. Quoi de pire pour lui que de voir en face de lui la réplique quasi semblable du meurtrier de l'une de ses meilleurs amis ? Et pour cause, elle était sa fille.

« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! »

L'ancien Ex-soldat de première classe, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, mais désormais un peu plus âgé et qui n'avait donc plus la carrure pour faire face aux dangers les plus horribles, lui avait balancé la première chose qui lui était passé sous la main. Un vase. Tifa lui jeta un regard noir, mais resta derrière son bar par mesure de sécurité.  
Cette fille, cette tatouée, presque semblable à Sephiroth, était arrivée à la suite de leur enfant et de ses amis pour leur dire qu'elle allait rester là un petit moment, certainement.

Avant même que les autres de réagissent, ce fut cette fois un verre qui glissa entre les doigts de l'ancien héros, et qui vint cette fois-ci s'éclater juste à côté du visage de la fille. Elle n'avait pas bougé, ce coup-ci, et le verre s'était brisé sur le mur à côté d'elle, à la hauteur du visage. Un éclat effilé de verre lui laissa une traînée de substance couleur carmine sur sa joue droite, et un autre resta planté dans son épaule.

Mais elle resta là, impassible, sans aucun sentiment sur le visage. Ni colère, ni haine, ni tristesse. Pas même la peur, ou la douleur.

Rien. Juste ce regard neutre qui énervait Cloud au plus haut point.

« DISPARAIS ! JE REFUSE D'AVOIR QUELQU'UN COMME TOI SOUS MON TOIT !

-Cloud, arrête ! »

Les autres fixaient la scène sans rien dire. Seule Marlène venait de bouger, et se placer entre la tatouée et l'ancien soldat. Red XIII n'était pas encore arrivé, et la situation dégénérait.

A l'instant même pourtant où Marlène se plaça entre Iris et Cloud, un autre verre vola. Une fois de plus, Cloud avait fait le geste, mais dès l'instant où l'objet quitta ses mains, et qu'il vit la jeune femme entre lui et sa cible, il regretta.

« AH ! »

Le verre allait percuter la fille de Barret lorsqu'il se stoppa net d'un coup. L'objet resta suspendu dans les airs, immobile, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée, et fondit soudain comme brûlé par une trop forte chaleur.

Marlène se retourna vers Iris, qui n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à présent, et qui désormais avait tourné les talons pour sortir du 7th Heaven. C'était elle qui avait arrêté le verre.

Au moment même où elle allait passer la porte, quelque chose la bloqua.

Etait-ce le regard noir du fauve roux qui avait les pattes avant sur la marche du palier.

Elle recula d'un pas, incapable de croiser le regard du Treize plus longtemps, honteuse. Le loup rouge la dépassa sans rien dire, et alla voir Marlène.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Je n'ai rien.

-Iris a eut un sacré réflexe.

-Quoi ?! C'est cette... » commença Sylvain qui reprenait peu à peu ses moyens.

Le blond se tut aussitôt. Nanaki venait de lui faire comprendre de se la fermer pour une fois. Puis le fauve se rendit jusqu'à Cloud.

« Cloud, j'aimerai te demander un service.

-Ne me demande pas l'impossible, Red XIII. Je refuse d'avoir ce...cette fille sous mon toit.

-N'as-tu pas toi-même reçu des doses de mako ? Tu devrais comprendre sa détresse.

-C'est différent ! Elle est comme les trois autres d'il y a presque vingt ans maintenant. Elle va faire revenir Sephiroth, et on va...

-Cloud, écoute... » commença Nanaki.

« SILENCE ! »

Iris venait d'hurler à travers toute la pièce, mettant fin à son mutisme passager, et se lançant gagner par la colère. Ses yeux vert mako toisèrent le blond, avec un brin de folie à l'intérieur de ses pupilles.

« JE M'EN FICHE ROYALEMENT SI TU VEUX DE MOI OU PAS. JE NE RESTERAI PAS. PAR CONTRE, JE T'INTERDIS DE MANQUER DE RESPECT À SEPHIROTH ! »

Cloud eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Estomaqué par de telles paroles, et même enragé, il laissa partir un autre verre.

« TU VOIS BIEN, CETTE FILLE N'A EN TÊTE QUE CE MONSTRE QUI NOUS A TOUS VOLE QUELQUE CHOSE D'IMPORTANT ! »

Tout se passa en un éclair. L'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année fut plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, sans que personne ne le touche, tandis que des flammes entourèrent le corps d'Iris. Elle s'approcha de lui en une seule seconde, la main sur le cou du blond.

« IRIS ! ARRETE ! » grogna le fauve.

Mais la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à l'avertissement de son égal. Cloud avait devant lui deux yeux makos totalement enragé, mais paradoxalement calme dans ses mouvements.

« Ecoute moi bien, ex-soldat de pacotille qui n'a jamais réussi à atteindre la première classe. S'il y a vingt et un ans, tu avais eu un peu plus de conscience, si tu avais réellement cherché la raison pour laquelle Sephiroth a agit ainsi, et si tu avais trouvé le moyen de l'aider, j'aurai peut être eut de l'estime pour toi. Mais c'est pas le cas. Et qui plus est, tu n'as pas essayé non plus lorsqu'il est revenu deux ans plus tard, il y a dix-neuf ans. Tu n'as cherché que ta vengeance et ta satisfaction personnelle d'être pardonné. Alors que ce soit bien clair, je refuse de t'entendre parler comme ça de cet homme comme si tu connaissais tout de lui. JE REFUSE DE T'ENTENDRE CRITIQUER MON PERE, C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ?! »

Cloud écarquilla les yeux d'effrois. Sa...fille. La fille de Sephiroth, la fille de ce monstre. Juste devant lui. Elle le tenait pas le cou, et au moindre mouvement, elle pouvait le tuer. Sur l'épaule enflammée de la jeune fille, glissa son T-shirt déchiré, et la marque fut visible. Le I. Le tatouage de son pire ennemi. Les couleurs de son visage s'évanouirent.

Les doigts fins de la jeune fille lâchèrent soudain son cou, le laissant tomber sur le sol sans prévenir, et elle fit demi-tour. Les flammes disparurent. Elles n'étaient pas chaude une fois de plus, mais était assez effrayantes pour dissuader quiconque aurait essayé de s'approcher d'elle à cet instant.

Nanaki resta silencieux, assis sur ses pattes arrière. Un instant, Iris se stoppa.

« Quelle est la signification du Treize ?

-La Terre. Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais essayé de m'en servir.

-Je voulais pas m'en servir non plus.

-Et toi, Un, tu es le feu, je suppose, comme ton père.

-Oui.

-Il y a autre chose.

-La télékinésie. Je n'arrive pas à m'en servir convenablement. J'ai tué un homme sans le vouloir.

-En toute logique tu as un autre pouvoir, non ? »

Iris fixa du coin des yeux le fauve. Toujours tournée vers la sortie, elle se pinça les lèvres.

« Ce pouvoir là, je ne le réutiliserai plus jamais. »

L'argentée disparut alors, passant le palier de la porte.

La scène resta suspendu. Cloud à genoux, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Iris, à COMMENT cette fille connaissait autant de chose sur son passé, et ce qu'elle avait voulu réellement dire, Marlène qui restait apeurée, Denzel qui la réconfortait, Sylvain qui s'était pour une fois fait tout petit et Hannah qui restait songeuse.

Ce fut finalement Tifa qui prit la parole.

« Cette fille...ne mâche pas ses mots.

-Cloud l'avait cherché. » justifia Nanaki sur un ton calme.

« Elle est partie. » murmura Marlène. « Il faut la rattraper !

-Marlène, attends ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains se stoppa net dans son élan. Nanaki lui avait barré la route.

« Pourquoi ? Il faut l'aider, non ?

-Inutile. »

Une sorte de petit rire sortit de la gorge du fauve. Marlène ne comprit pas, pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Red s'expliqua :

« Elle reviendra seule, et très rapidement, crois moi. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'en effet, pour accentuer à juste titre ses propos, l'argentée revint en courant dans le bar, pour s'effondrer par terre, tremblante. Tout le monde la regarda ébahi, ne comprenant pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève sa tête, les yeux rougis.

« Il...il pleut... »

Sylvain éclata de rire le premier. Les autres suivirent. Cloud avait quant à lui disparu, ne supportant toujours pas l'idée d'avoir cette fille sous son toit, mais visiblement Tifa n'y voyait aucune objection.

On apporta une serviette sèche à la jeune tatouée, qui tremblait de tout son corps.

« Alors, refroidie ? » s'esclaffa Sylvain d'un air triomphant.

« Silence toi...je...j'aime pas l'eau...

-Comment ça se fait ? » s'étonna Tifa.

« Iris est le feu. Elle a en elle le pouvoir destructeur de Jenova relatif à cet élément. Moi...j'ai hérité de la Terre. Je déteste le vent, qui soulève la terre, mais je suis assez fort contre l'eau, car je suis capable de modifier sans problème sa trajectoire. Nous avons tous nos spécialités. » expliqua Nanaki de son éternel ton calme.

« Vous ? » s'étonna Tifa.

« Oui...nous, les treize tatoués. Les treize maudis d'Hojo. Nous avons décimé en nous tous les pouvoirs de ce démon. Si jamais Hojo venait à...essayer de... »

Iris baissa les yeux. Nanaki n'était au courant de rien.

« Trop tard...c'est le pourquoi je suis là, Nanaki. Hojo a déjà commencé...et le nombre des tatoués encore vivant est très faible. »

Le loup rouge grogna. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler.

« Combien sommes nous ?

-Il y a nous deux. La X. Je sais que le III, le V et le XI se sont fait tuer par elle, alors qu'ils étaient dans le même camp. J'ai tué sans le vouloir le VIII, et le XII est mort aussi. Dans d'autres termes, il reste donc la I, c'est-à-dire moi, le II que je ne connais pas, le IV que je ne connais pas non plus, et aussi le VI et le IX, la X qui est toujours vivante et qui a une compilation de pouvoir impressionnant, et pour finir, toi, Nanaki. Ou devrais-je dire, Red XIII. »

Un silence s'imposa. Nanaki n'aimait pas trop jouer les troubles fête, mais dû quand même rajouter quelques détails.

« Le IV est mort aussi en fait. Il y a de cela vingt ans maintenant, et sans descendant. Quand à la IX, elle est portée disparue depuis quelques années déjà. Ces deux là étaient à l'origine dans notre camps. Je ne sais rien du VI, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Cela réduit largement les effectifs. Nous sommes plus que quatre sûrs, peut être cinq avec le ou la VI, mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.

-Et le II ?

-Ton ennemi direct. C'est l'eau. Un homme qui était dans le laboratoire d'Hojo. Je ne l'ai pas revu, mais je pense qu'il est toujours en vie. Pour le moment, je peux affirmer que nous sommes dans un _deux contre deux_. »

Iris acquiesça. La glace et l'eau, contre la Terre et le Feu. Ou presque. Iris prit conscience d'un détail.

« Non, Nanaki. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous sommes dans un _deux contre un_. »

Il n'y avait qu'elle. Si Nanaki était un soutien, ce dernier ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs.

« Peu savent correctement user de leurs dons. Je suis désolé Iris. Je ferai cependant mon possible.

-Non. Ne t'en fais pas. Je veux que tu restes auprès d'eux pour les protéger. »

Elle fit le tour de l'assistance en balayant tout le monde d'un regard. A leurs longues explications, Denzel s'approcha, comptant en même temps sur ses doigts.

« Eh, j'ai essayé de tout suivre, et de tout comprendre, mais si je ne me trompe pas, vous oubliez quelqu'un, non ? J'ai entendu douze nombres. Il manque le...

-Denzel, tais-toi. » grogna par réflexe le fauve.

« ...le VII... » finit le jeune homme sans avoir eu le temps de s'arrêter.

Iris baissa les yeux vers le sol. Et avec étonnement, Tifa sursauta.

« Mais attend, Red ! Le VII ! Il y avait un garçon de l'orphelinat qui avait ce tatouage sur lui ! C'est Hyle ! Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu nous dire bonjour. Il venait quasiment toutes les semaines avant. »

Trop tard. Nanaki soupira en voyant l'argentée s'enfuir dehors, malgré la pluie. Marlène voulut la suivre, mais le XIII l'en empêcha.

« Laisse la. Elle a besoin d'être seule. »

Le fauve s'approcha du radiateur du bar, et s'y allongea, soudain fatigué. La petite silencieuse du groupe osa enfin prendre la parole.

« Red ? » tenta Hannah en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Oui ?

-Dis...vous parliez d'Hyle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous le connaissiez tous n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Nanaki à tous ceux présent.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Hyle avait vécu dans cette maison pendant de nombreuses années. Il avait sensiblement le même âge que Sylvain et Hannah. Ces deux là étaient plus jeunes que Marlène et Denzel qui allaient avoir vingt-cinq ans chacun. Eux n'étaient âgés que de dix-huit ans, et à leurs souvenirs, Hyle avait un an de moins. Il faisait parti de leur vie. Il était leur ami, quoique un peu rêveur, du genre à ne jamais écouter.

Hannah posa la question fatidique :

« Dis, Red...pourquoi Iris est partie en entendant le prénom d'Hyle. Elle le connaît aussi ?

-Oui. Ils ont combattu une première fois la menace qui pèse sur nous, ensemble.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas. S'ils se connaissent et qu'ils ont combattu ensemble, pourquoi Hyle n'est pas avec elle ? Pourquoi Hyle n'est pas venu nous dire bonjour ? »

Un silence lourd s'imposa. L'horloge du 7th Heaven sonna les deux heures du matin. Marlène s'éclipsa la première. Elle savait déjà ce qu'allait annoncer Nanaki aux autres. Aerith lui avait dit.

Sylvain réagit le premier à ce silence.

« Ben quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, Red ? Tu sais où est Hyle ?

-Oui, je sais où il est. » répondit mélancoliquement le loup rouge.

Un instant, il ferma les yeux, revoyant quelques scènes des années qui avaient précédé celle-ci. Un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs qui sautaient toutes les marches d'un seul coup pour rejoindre son autre ami aux cheveux blonds. La petite fille aux cheveux court qu'était Hannah à l'époque qui sirotait tranquillement un verre de limonade dans un coin du bar. Marlène et Denzel qui revenaient de faire les courses, et ces cinq là qui déjeunaient tranquillement ensuite, sous les yeux de leurs familles. Des inséparables.

Le temps avait changé. Ils avaient grandi.

Et l'un d'eux ne reviendra plus partager le repas.

« Sylvain...Hyle ne reviendra pas nous dire bonjour. Il est parti rejoindre un monde que chacun d'entre nous devons absolument éviter, à n'importe quel prix. »

Les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, où les étoiles dansaient, Nanaki poussa un soupir.

« Il est parti dans le royaume des morts... »

Un froid glacial s'engouffra dans la pièce. Hannah poussa un petit cri, alors que les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage d'ange. Denzel frappa le mur le plus proche pour défouler sa colère.

Sylvain resta muet. Mais peu à peu de la haine se peignit sur son visage, en même temps que la colère.

« QUOI ?! HYLE EST MORT ?! C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?!

-Calme toi. Ce n'est pas en te mettant en colère qu'il reviendra.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Comment ?!

-Ecoute, Sylvain...je sais qu'il était ton meilleur ami, mais...

-C'EST A CAUSE DE CETTE FILLE JE PARIE ?! C'EST À CAUSE DE CETTE SATANE FILLE, C'EST CA ?! C'EST POUR CA QU'ELLE VIENT DE FUIR ?!

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Sylvain ! Il l'a sauvée, parce que...parce qu'il savait qu'elle était notre seul espoir.

-Notre seul espoir ?! Hyle est bien plus fort qu'elle ! Il aurait du vivre, et elle mourir ! »

Sylvain fit tomber la table qui se trouvait à côté de lui, furieux. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds. Le Treize s'était levé, et fixait le blond avec un regard de glace.

« Sylvain, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu. »

Le jeune homme blond eut une grimace de dégoût, et sortit à son tour du bar, sous la pluie battante. Sans la moindre parole, comme d'habitude, Hannah le suivit. Elle voulait le résonner. Nanaki la laissa faire, car il savait que la fille de Rufus était la seule personne qu'écoutait Sylvain, en dehors de ses parents.

Ne resta que lui, Denzel et Tifa. La barman faillit laisser tomber un verre, encore sous le choc de l'annonce de Nanaki. Tout le monde, à cet instant présent, venait d'apprendre la perte soit d'un ami, soit d'un fils adoptif.

Sous la pluie battante qui tombait sur la ville, une femme fixait les différents quartiers.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombait jusqu'au bassin, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant. Si beau, si parfait, mais pourtant si dévastateur et rempli de haine.

Elle était debout sur le toit d'une maison, et juste en contrebas, elle aperçut deux humains se poursuivrent. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds, et une femme aux cheveux coupés courts noirs. Ils étaient jeunes. De pathétiques humains.  
Son regard se perdit à nouveau sur la vaste ville.

« Où que tu sois, I, je te retrouverai... »

La jeune femme disparut alors d'un coup, comme téléportée.

Sur sa main, le chiffre romain X était inscrit.

\\\\\\\\\

Note de l'auteur :

Reprise de l'écriture après quelques jours de boulots oO désolée du retard.

DONC un chapitre haut en colère (hein ? on dit haut en couleur normalement ? maiiiis) avec l'intégration partielle d'Iris parmi les autres.

Juste petite précision, les événements vont désormais aller très très vite. En gros, jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, seule une semaine va se dérouler. Autrement dis, très peu.

Je vous rassure, la suite va être un peu plus amusante (enfin j'espère Oo je ne veux pas que mes idées m'entraînent au lieu que ce soit moi qui les mette en place)

A bientôt pour la suite

(hein ? qui a dit « une fin qui présage des malheurs ? » meuuhhh nan ')

Atchefêtedepaques !!


	4. Chapter 4

PARTIE II

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF7 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une autre fanfic nommée « Les rêves des XIII tatoués » qui elle-même était la suite d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (cherchez dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne les avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, vu que tout est basé dessus. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre quatre :_

Il avait le visage masqué par une cape.

A petits pas feutrés, il se déplaça dans le couloir détruit par d'anciennes explosions. A combien de temps cela remontait-il ? Presque vingt ans maintenant, d'après les racontars des gens de la ville. Ici, à Kalm, tout le monde avait pensé que c'était impossible. Jamais la Shin-Ra n'avait pu faire des expériences inhumaines si près d'une ville. Le laboratoire se trouvait juste sur le versant de la falaise la plus proche, au sud est de la ville. Seulement dix kilomètres entre la ville et le labo.

Il avait réussi à se procurer sans peine la localisation exacte, et il lui avait fallu jouer de quelques tours afin d'obtenir le pass d'entrée : pénétrer dans le bâtiment de la Shin-Ra, dans les locaux inutilisés de l'ancien professeur n'avait pas été très simple. Il avait trouvé la carte pass dans le bureau inchangé de l'homme fou. Personne n'avait osé déranger l'endroit, comme si la pièce était maudite. Il y avait trouvé de tout et de rien. Des rapports sur l'existence des tatoués, d'autres sur Sephiroth, certains sur différents projets aboutis et d'autres pas. Des spécimens morts baignant dans du formol étaient placés sur des armoires contenant d'autres dossiers encore.

Il avait finalement trouvé la carte en dessous d'une montagne d'affaire qu'il jugeait inutile. Cette dernière était accompagnée d'une multitude d'autres qu'il ne se priva pas de voler aussi.

Puis, il s'était dirigé jusque là, espérant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la bonne carte, et avait passé l'objet à travers les bandes magnétiques.

La porte s'était alors ouverte, offrant à ses yeux un spectacle sans pareil.

Des caisses de verres que s'entassaient par dizaine sur les côtés, un désordre sans pareil, un liquide étrange qui coulait sur le sol. Un liquide vert fluo. La Mako. Ou plutôt, l'énergie spirituelle de cette planète. La salle n'était qu'un amas de déchets et d'éclats de verres. Il y avait dû se dérouler des scènes horribles à cet endroit. Sur le côté gauche de la salle, une traînée rouge peignait le mur.

Il frémit. Il était entré dans la galerie des horreurs. Des cadavres de monstres, voir même d'hommes, gisaient partout. Et le pire…c'est que c'était récent.

« Je n'ai pas intérêt à traîner. »

Ses pas résonnèrent dans la salle au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Il atteint une seconde porte, qu'il ouvrit de la même façon. Il en existait une autre, plus à droite de la salle, mais il la laissa de côté pour le moment.

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une salle à peu près normale, bien que des tonnes de feuilles se trouvaient sur le sol. Un ordinateur à peu près opérationnel était éteint au fond. Il l'alluma aussitôt, puis, le laissant démarrer, fit quelques recherches parmi le capharnaüm. Une petite lampe coincée dans sa bouche, il usa de ses deux mains pour examiner les dossiers.

« Projet Fragment. »

Non, il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Puis il tomba sur une étrange feuille qui faisait correspondre deux lettres. Rien d'important. Il continua à fouiller dans les moindres recoins. Il ne trouva rien d'autres sur papier. Il dut se concentrer finalement sur l'ordinateur. De fenêtre en fenêtre, il navigua. Projet fragment. Réacteur Mako. Terre promise. Ilfana et le professeur Gast. Le spécimen 3687…rien de tout ça ne l'intéressait.

Puis soudain il tomba sur un dossier qui l'interpella. « Ange de la Mort-Les XIII-Entre Enfer et Paradis-Projet IRIS »

« Bingo ! »

Tous y étaient. Du I jusqu'au XIII. Cependant, certains n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde. Il regarda quelques donnés. En particulier sur cet ange de la mort. Le I.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, un ancien général de l'armée. Son histoire avait commencé il y avait des années déjà. Il devait avoir quarante ans, et était mort désormais. C'était du moins ce que spécifiait le rapport.

Son pouvoir dans ce projet. Entre Enfer et Paradis. Quelque chose clochait. Il existait un sous dossier, et lorsqu'il voulut y accéder, un mot de passe fut requis.

« Merde, c'était trop beau. »

Il s'assit alors sur une vieille chaise, et commença à chercher. Il essaya tout. Mako. Hojo. Jenova. Sephiroth. Et bien d'autres encore.  
Non, il s'agissait d'un scientifique de génie, il ne laisserait jamais un mot de passe aussi simple.

« Bordel, réfléchis mon vieux ! Ce taré n'a quand même pas mis un truc introuvable ! »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Il continua désespérément à chercher.

Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur la feuille qu'il avait trouvée lors de sa fouille dans les dossiers. Une lettre correspondant à une autre.

Son esprit eut comme un flash. Il ne chercha seulement que trois lettres. Le I, le R et le S. D'après la feuille, ils correspondaient avec le E, le D et le N. Une sorte de jumelage, de couplage de lettres.

Son sang tourna au vinaigre. Il venait de comprendre. Le véritable but d'Hojo. Pourquoi ce dernier avait tant besoin de pouvoir destructeurs de l'ange de la mort. Du pouvoir d'Iris.

« Iris…son nom jumelé d'après cette feuille est… »

Il s'approcha du clavier, comme si ça lui paraissait évident. La coïncidence était trop forte pour être dû au hasard. Sur le clavier, il nota le mot de passe correcte.

« EDEN »

Le dossier s'ouvrit alors. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Alors c'était ça, le but d'Hojo ? Détruire le monde avec une simple légende. Ou plutôt, son image. Il n'y avait rien de religieux, mais plutôt de symbolique.

« Merde…il avait tout programmé. Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'il connaissait le prénom d'Iris à l'avance ? Ou plutôt…comment a-t-il fait pour que Sephiroth la nomme ainsi sans s'en rendre compte. »

Il n'avait plus le temps de fouiller dans le dossier. Il brancha son disque dur externe sur la machine, et procéda au transfert. Durant celui-ci, ses yeux traînèrent sur le dossier du numéro VI. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Un autre regard, cette fois sur le VII. Il eut un soupir.

« Je me demande comment elle va réagir… »

Le transfert se termina sans encombre. Il était temps pour lui de disparaître de ce laboratoire. Il avait été visité récemment, et ça ne le laissait pas tranquille.

Il fit deux pas en arrière, rangeant dans son sac le disque dur. Une voix féminine hurla soudain dans son esprit.

« DERRIERE TOI ! »

Il put se retourner juste à temps pour éviter qu'une griffe immense ne s'abatte sur lui.

« Merde ! Un peu plus et… »

Un immense béhémot aux yeux verts se tenait devant lui, couvert de sang. Il frémit. Ce n'était pas un monstre normal. C'était une expérience de ce vieux fou.

Une patte sortit de nulle par sur sa droite le projeta droit sur l'ordinateur. Il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. Son épaule gauche était en sang.

« C'est pas le moment d'y laisser ma peau… pas après tout ça… »

D'où venait la patte du béhémot, alors que ce dernier était en face de lui, cela resta un mystère seulement un instant. Une sorte de portail reliait la patte gauche du béhémot qui avait disparut, à l'endroit où elle avait réapparu.

« Un pouvoir hybride de la téléportation. Je vois… je suis mal barré. »

Au même instant, une gigantesque barrière de feu se développa devant la bête. Il avait agis ainsi pour lui cacher la vue. Mais sa magie n'allait pas fonctionner très longtemps. Il se releva comme il le put de sur la machine désormais en débris, et disparu en courant vers la sortie.

Essoufflé, il allait franchir la porte lorsque le béhémot surgit juste devant lui, gueule grande ouverte…

--

« Sylvain, attends ! »

Sous la pluie battante de Midgar, le jeune homme blond courait sans s'arrêter. A ses côtés se trouvaient son amie de toujours, Hannah.

« Mais attends, te dis-je ! »

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta net soudain. La fille au visage d'ange arriva à ses côtés, essoufflée.

« Arrête, cette fille n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si…

-Si ça l'est ! C'est à cause d'elle si Hyle est mort ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?! IL NE REVIENDRA PLUS ! TOUT CA A CAUSE DE CETTE… »

Sylvain n'eut pas le temps de finir, ni même de réagir. Hannah venait de le gifler sans ménagement, furieuse. Il la fixa un temps, silencieux. Les larmes coulèrent soudain sur ses joues.

« Alors même toi, tu lui pardonnes ? » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Sa voix était cassée. Il fit volte-face et disparut dans les ruelles adjacentes, laissant Hannah seule.

La jeune fille fit demi-tour, repartant pour le 7th Heaven.

« Ne pense pas que tu es le seul à être blessé par la mort d'Hyle… »

--

Elle était assise sur une poutre à moitié stable, en haut de l'église. Les hauteurs. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi elle aimait les hauteurs. Le pouvoir de la One Winged Angel.

La jeune fille pleurait, silencieuse.

Soudain, la poutre craqua sous elle. C'était prévisible. Elle se laissa tomber, sans faire l'effort même d'ouvrir son aile. A quoi ça servirait d'abord ?

Sauver le monde ? Déjà trop tard. Même elle n'arriverait pas à sauver l'humanité de ce fou. Souffrir encore ? Trop peu pour elle.

Sa chute continua. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit soudain. Le fils de Cloud et de Tifa. Sylvain. Juste en dessous d'elle.

Il l'avait suivi ? Jusqu'ici ? Il pleurait.

Et plus que ça, tout allait s'écrouler sur lui. Un réflexe réveilla Iris de sa léthargie. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle déploya son aile, et fonça sur le jeune homme, le plaquant au sol.

Les gravas tombèrent sur eux deux. La poutre avait fait venir avec elle tout le reste. Au final, tout était tombé sur l'aile de la jeune argenté qui protégeait le petit démon.

Grimaçante de douleur, elle leva les yeux jusqu'à lui. Il pleurait toujours. Elle aussi.

« Pourquoi ?

-Quoi pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-Je ne laisserai personne mourir. Aussi détestable la personne soit-elle.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé Hyle mourir ? »

Les larmes d'Iris redoublèrent. Elle le gifla.

« Il…il…JE NE VOULAIS PAS QU'IL MEURT ! Mais…il…il m'a envoyée dans ce monde…je ne pouvais plus rien faire…il est mort…devant mes yeux, en me sauvant…J'AURAI PREFERE MOURIR PLUTOT QUE SUBIR SA DISPARITION ! »

L'argentée se releva, faisant tomber tous les gravas qui se trouvait sur elle, puis retomba à genoux, juste en face de Sylvain.

« …alors…pourquoi n'es-tu pas morte ? »

La voix glaciale du jeune homme brisa complètement Iris. Il se leva, puis la frappa au visage.

« Tu es…horrible… » murmura Iris.

« Tout autant que toi… »

Il tourna les talons, rajoutant seulement que quelques mots.

« Hyle était comme mon frère. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ce sont des choses qu'une créature comme toi ne peuvent pas comprendre. Tu n'as pas de sentiment, en dehors de la colère et de la haine. »

Colère, haine, désespoir. Iris n'était devenue qu'un objet pour lequel il la tenait responsable. Il avait simplement écouté les dires de son père sur les spécimens d'Hojo.

« …ton père…ne t'as sans doute pas raconté qu'il avait été lui aussi un sujet d'expérimentation d'Hojo…qu'il avait en lui les mêmes cellules que moi… »

Sylvain s'arrêta net, et en revenant sur ses pas, frappa Iris au ventre d'un coup de pied non ménagé.

« Ne raconte pas de conneries comme ça. Mon père a sauvé le monde. »

Un rire froid sortit de la gorge d'Iris. Sauveur du monde. Elle aurait tout vu. Elle explosa d'un rire nerveux.

« …ton père est l'homme qui a lui même mis le monde en péril, parce qu'il était justement qu'une expérience à la botte d'une entité datant d'il y a deux milles ans, Jenova. Il n'était qu'une marionnette.

-La ferme ! »

Il la frappa de nouveau. Elle ne se démonta pas.

« Tu lui demanderas…et tu verras la tête qu'il fera. Si je disais vrai ou non. »

Un coup au visage. Un autre dans les côtes. Puis finalement, Sylvain s'enfuit de l'endroit en courant. Iris le stoppa une dernière fois, face contre terre.

« Eh…gamin… »

Il s'arrêta juste un instant. La gorge serrée, Iris articula quelques mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir un jour de sa bouche.

« …j'aimais Hyle… »

Sylvain ne commenta pas sur le moment. Sans doute ne savait-il pas quoi répliquer. Mais le silence fut de courte durée.

« Te fous pas de moi. T'as pas de sentiments. T'es qu'une réplique de ces créatures aux cheveux argent, et aux yeux makos. T'es qu'un monstre. Et les monstres n'ont pas de sentiments. »

Il s'enfuit alors, laissa un corps inconscient qui venait à l'instant de tomber dans les pommes.

--

Le soleil se leva sur le bar le plus connu de la ville. Les clients affluaient dès la première heure. Tifa était occupée à servir un couple, tandis que Denzel et Marlène l'aidaient de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Il devait être entre huit heures trente et neuf heures lorsqu'Hannah descendit les rejoindre, les yeux bouffis. Denzel et Marlène échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Où est Sylvain ?

-Il n'est pas rentré… » bredouilla la fille de Rufus.

Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant que le blondinet n'entre dans le bar, trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Sylvain ! Mais…

- Fichez-moi la paix. »

Il monta sans rien rajouter d'autres dans la maison du fond. Hannah le suivit. De son côté, Denzel laissa échapper un soupir. Nanaki, qui était allongé près du radiateur, se leva pour passer son museau contre la main droite du jeune homme.

« Et où est Iris ? Elle n'est pas rentrée ? »

Tout le monde fit un non de la tête.

« Et Cloud refuse de sortir. »

Ou presque. C'est ce que pensa aussitôt le XIII lorsqu'elle vit Cloud se faire projeter dans les escaliers. Des cris s'élevèrent soudain dans le bar. Red leva les yeux jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Il y avait là une femme. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, et qui possédait le même regard que lui.

Des yeux makos.

Et sur sa main se trouvait le chiffre X.

« Toi ?! » grogna le fauve.

« Tiens donc, XIII. Je ne pensais pas te trouver là, je cherchais notre amie. »

La femme descendit des escaliers pas après pas. Derrière elle, apparut soudain Hannah et Sylvain, des pics de glace sous leurs deux cous.

On cria, on hurla. En quelques instants, le bar fut vidé de ses clients. Il ne restait que les quatre jeunes, deux de leurs parents, et Nanaki.

« Alors ? Où se trouve la I ? »

Un silence total s'installa. Ce fut Cloud qui répondit.

« Elle est partie, elle n'est pas ici. Laisse nous tranquille, nous n'avons rien à voir avec vos histoires. »

Un long sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la X.

« Dans ce cas, vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité. »

Deux pics de glace furent lancés droit sur le blond, sans défense. Tifa cria.

Et au même instant, les pics de glace fondirent.

« Ca suffit, X ! »

La femme aux cheveux noirs vociféra, et se retourna vers le gêneur. Ou plutôt, la gêneuse. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noir et rouge, coupé au niveau de la nuque. Sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas. La fille était couverte de bandage mal serré, et portait une longue cape noire, comme les tatoués.

« Qui…oh, je comprends. C'est toi. »

Les deux femmes se fixèrent longtemps. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait. Un long silence. Puis soudain les pics de glaces foncèrent droit sur la jeune femme aux cheveux courts. Ils furent aussitôt arrêtés par une colonne de flamme.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi, X. La glace fond sous mes flammes. Tu es un élément que je maîtrise, tout comme le vent.

-Sale peste ! Et pourquoi as-tu changé ton apparence, I ! »

Un silence se forma. Derrière la X, Sylvain déglutit.

« C'est…c'est Iris ? »

Nanaki répondit à sa question par un signe de tête. Il s'agissait bien d'Iris. Totalement changée, mais bien elle. Il devinait aisément pour quelle raison elle était revenue ainsi.

Cette dernière allait s'élancer sur la X, lorsqu'un bloc d'eau la projeta droit sur le mur voisin. Elle laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. L'eau.

« AHH !! »

Et sans prévenir, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année apparut devant ses yeux, pour la frapper au ventre à l'aide d'un couteau. Juste à temps, Iris fit fondre l'objet, et voulut repousser l'homme. Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparut. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'un bref instant. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, un corps frêle, et surtout des yeux verts makos.

« Merde…le II… »

L'obscurité envahit la pièce. Iris n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Cet homme. Combien de pouvoir possédait-il ? Combien de personne avait-il tué ?

Iris eut soudain froid. Cette obscurité, même son feu ne pouvait l'éclairer, ni même la réchauffer.

« Ca suffit ! »

Dans ces ténèbres, une douce lumière fit son apparition. Et l'ombre d'un homme. Il portait un long manteau noir, lui aussi. Son visage était caché par un foulard de même couleur. Tout redevint normal. Iris se releva doucement.

Cet homme était de son côté. Elle le savait. La X et le II avaient disparu.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-La lumière… » murmura Nanaki.

La I se précipita jusqu'à l'homme au manteau. Il avait son épaule gauche en sang.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Il ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il ne se retourna même pas vers elle, et sortit du bar par la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta simplement devant Nanaki. Celui-ci parut surpris dans un premier temps. Il avait du voir son visage.

« Oh…je vois…Je suppose que tu es…le VI, n'est-ce pas ? »

De dos, Iris le vit acquiescer.

« XIII…il ne faut pas qu'elle reste ici. Il faut la conduire dans un endroit en sécurité. Ces deux là reviendront. Et il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire face au II sans problème. Il possède beaucoup trop de pouvoir. La X encore plus. II possède les ténèbres, la vitesse, et son pouvoir originel, l'eau. Mais elle…elle possède le soin, la téléportation, la force et la glace. Sans oublier…qu'elle possède aussi le vent et la foudre. »

Le fauve rouge acquiesça. L'homme au manteau noir reprit aussitôt.

« Que connaîs-tu du projet Eden, XIII ? »

Un long silence s'imposa. Puis, au bout de ce dernier, Red répondit :

« Je crois que tu vas devoir rester plus longtemps avec nous, afin de nous expliquer quelques détails… »

- - - - - - -- -- -- -

Notes de l'auteur :

Fin du chapitre quatre. Il m'en aura demandé du temps, étant donné que j'ai jonglé entre les concours et les bacs blancs…(snif)

Donc, encore quelques nouvelles questions

De un, qui est l'homme de la première partie ? Oo (mystère)

Tiens, au passage, j'ai fais un relookage d'Iris. C'était prévu, mais bon Oo ça doit surprendre. L'explication est simple : c'est à cause des paroles de Sylvain.

Sylvain, parlons-en. Ne le jugez pas trop mal. Ou du moins, essayer de comprendre sa position Oo

Et quel est ce projet Eden, qui fait référence à « Iris » avec une étrange concordance de lettres ? (et au passage, comment prévoir ce projet alors qu'Iris n'est pas encore née – mystère)

Donc, dans le prochain chapitre, quelques réponses, et surtout…on en apprendra beaucoup plus sur ce numéro VI qui est on ne peut plus important Valaaa

A bientôt les amis !

Atchefêtedepaques

Kity Mihina, tarée (et sadique) professionnelle

Petite note suppl : -- et moi qui avait dis que cette fic serait beaucoup plus drôle…sniff…j'vais essayer de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre…me frappez pas…


	5. Chapter 5

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF7 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une autre fanfic nommée « Les rêves des XIII tatoués » qui elle-même était la suite d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (cherchez dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne les avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, vu que tout est basé dessus. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre cinq : Le miroir d'un homme…_

« Je crois que tu vas devoir rester plus longtemps avec nous, afin de nous expliquer quelques détails… » (copier coller de la fin du chapitre précédent)

Un long silence s'installa. Seule la trotteuse d'une petite horloge accrochée là parvenait à rompre ce silence. Cloud se leva, muet plus que jamais. Sa nouvelle vie de père ne l'avait sans doute plus entraîné à de telles situations. Par ailleurs, son fils n'en disait pas plus : il restait cloué en haut des escaliers en compagnie d'Hannah qui, quant à elle, semblait maîtriser sa peur. En bas, Denzel et Marlène attendaient patiemment des explications. Tifa restait derrière son comptoir à ramasser quelques morceaux de vaisselles brisés.

Ce fut la jeune relookée qui osa faire taire ce silence :

« Vous êtes…le VI, c'est bien ça ? »

Pas de réponse.

Iris s'approcha de l'inconnu, mais aussitôt celui-ci sortit de la pièce par la porte du bar, avec un air nonchalant du gars pas intéressé :

« Je ne resterai pas. Je suis juste là pour vous prévenir de faire attention à ces deux là. Ceux sont les derniers ennemis qui vous barrent la route jusqu'à Hojo. En les tuant, tu devras te préparer à recevoir les pouvoirs de toutes les autres personnes et… »

L'homme était rendu sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il se stoppa net.

« …tous les pouvoirs…celui qui aura tous les pouvoirs pourra soit arrêter, soit faire revivre Jenova…c'est ça que cherche Hojo…autrement dis, passer d'humain à une entité équivalente à ce que certains appellent Dieu. D'autres Boudah. Et j'en passe. Est-ce que…ce serait ça…le but du projet Eden finalement ? Et si…on avait déjà essayé de finir ce projet une première fois ? Une sorte de Dieu… »

Ce fut soudain le déclic. Il retourna sur ses pas et se planta devant Nanaki.

« Red ! Quand as-tu reçu tes pouvoirs ? Tu ne pouvais pas les utiliser pendant la guerre contre Sephiroth, je me trompe, sinon tu aurais essayé de les maîtriser, non ? »

Le fauve rouge sembla étonné par les propos de l'inconnu. Cela remontait à si longtemps maintenant, mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas obtenu ce pouvoir dès l'implantation des cellules.

« Non. J'ai ce pouvoir depuis dix-huit ans maintenant. Je suis resté trois longues années sans savoir ce qui se trouvait en moi. Mais je possédais ce tatouage.

-C'est ça. Tu les as reçus…à la naissance d'Iris ! »

La nouvelle tomba d'un coup. La jeune femme protesta aussitôt :

« Non, j'ai dix-sept….ans…enfin…je…c'est vrai. J'en ai dix-huit désormais. Ca fait bien trop longtemps que je vis dans d'autres mondes.

-Tout à fait. Si nous prenons l'hypothèse qu'Hojo a déjà tenté de créer un dieu capable de tout faire, nous pouvons émettre l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait de Sephiroth, mais seulement un ange de la mort plutôt. L'expérience n'a pas réussi…et pourquoi ?

-Car Sephiroth a perdu ses souvenirs avant de redevenir bon. » répondit automatiquement Iris.

« Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? » grogna Cloud.

« Aerith…Aerith a donné une seconde chance à Sephiroth. » expliqua Marlène.

« Pardon ?! Elle…elle a ressuscité ce fou ?

-Ce fou est mon père, et il s'avère être un homme comme tous les autres ! » siffla Iris.

« Iris a raison. Mais Aerith savait qu'il ne serait pas accepté dans ce monde, et a décidé, à la mort de Jenova, de l'emmener dans un monde appelé « Terre ». C'est là qu'Iris a vu le jour. Et elle a hérité de ses pouvoirs. »

L'inconnu se déplaça dans le bar, et vint prendre une chaise afin de se poser aux côtés de Nanaki. Il avait renoncé à quitter l'endroit pour le moment, et entreprit de continuer son raisonnement, et cela, grâce à toutes les personnes présentes. Il leva son visage caché vers la I.

« Il y a plusieurs façon d'hériter des pouvoirs. Soit par consentement de la personne, auquel cas il s'agit d'une solution pacifique. Soit en la tuant. Soit en ayant subit soi-même les expériences d'Hojo et pour finir, soit en étant le premier fils ou la première fille d'une de ces dernières personnes. On reçoit alors nous même le tatouage. Il semblerait que ce soit une invention d'Hojo pour tracer les premiers tatoués. Et ça marche. Sur ton corps, Iris, doit se trouver le I, mais aussi, d'après les dires, le numéro VIII, n'est-ce pas ? »

Iris se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne l'avait encore dis à personne, mais sur son avant bras droit se trouvait la marque du VIII.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. Tu dois avoir une plume noire tatouée aussi. »

Cette fois, Iris écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Jamais un tatouage tel que celui-ci n'était apparu sur sa peau. L'homme lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui.

« Tu ne le sais pas, parce qu'il n'apparaît seulement lorsque tu sors ton pouvoir si spécial et que tu détestes tant.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Comment savez vous que je déteste ce pouvoir ?

-J'ai eu l'œil un peu partout ces derniers temps. Pense à tes ailes.

-Non. C'est absolument hors de question.

-Ce n'était pas une question. »

Il l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt. D'ici, elle put voir ses yeux. Deux yeux verts turquoises, comme prévu. Mais elle ne voyait toujours pas son visage qui restait dans l'ombre à la fois du manteau, mais aussi du foulard.

« Pense à Hyle. » ordonna-t-il.

Le cœur d'Iris se brisa dès l'entente de ce prénom. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, et aussitôt, l'homme l'attrapa près d'elle. Si près d'elle qu'elle voulut faire un saut en arrière. Mais trop tard, il venait de descendre légèrement sa petite chemise blanche, à l'abri des regards, de sorte que lui seul puisse voir la poitrine.

Par réflexe, Iris leva la main, prête à le frapper, mais se stoppa net lorsqu'elle remarqua, à moitié sur sa poitrine, un tatouage représentant une plume noire.

L'homme remonta aussitôt la chemise, plus sérieux que jamais.

« Tu en auras la preuve désormais. Tu es bien l'ange de la mort. Une plume noire sur ton cœur. Et on dirait que le numéro VII est la clef pour la faire apparaître. Dans une vieille religion disparue de ce monde, on dit que si l'ange de la mort trouve la clef, alors il sera capable de devenir Dieu. Mais l'ancienne expérience échouée, car l'ange de la mort n'a pas trouvé à temps la clef. C'est-à-dire, lorsqu'il était dans ce monde. Ou plutôt, il l'a lui même tué. La clef, il s'agissait d'Aerith. Si les deux s'alliaient, alors le dieu serait créé. Sephiroth a donc cherché une autre solution, car il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. L'histoire, ensuite vous la connaissez. »

La tension était à son comble. Chacun écoutait sans broncher les explications, ou plutôt les déductions de l'homme, car il s'agissait belle et bien de ses réflexions.

« Et puis, il y a ce projet. Le projet Iris. Mais Hojo a bien fait les choses, et a caché tous les significations à l'aide d'un alphabet qui met les lettres en binôme. A l'aide de ses binômes, le projet ne donne plus Iris, mais Eden. C'est ça qui permis d'arriver jusqu'à la déduction de la création d'un dieu capable de faire renaître Jenova. Deux dieux sur terre, qui formeront l'Eden par la suite. Je n'aime guère la religion, encore moi quand il s'agit d'un scientifique fou qui la manipule, mais il a bien en tête de créer ce paradis terrestre.

-Mais, ce n'est pas bien, cet endroit de paix ? » s'étonna finalement Sylvain.

« Bien ? Une expérience d'Hojo ? Non, la raison est tout autre. Pour créer ce paradis, il faut avant tout détruire la terre et la changer en cette utopie. Il a longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait de la terre promise, mais cette dernière n'est en fin de compte rien de plus que la rivière de la vie. Oh bien sur, vous me direz qu'il s'agit peut être de la toute première terre promise, pas celle que cherchait la Shin-ra. Là je vous répondrais que oui. Les Cetras ont longtemps cherché cet endroit. »

Il eut un soupir désolé, et se retourna une fois de plus vers la jeune fille qui s'était éloigné de lui après le coup de la chemise.

« Et figurez vous que ce fou a réussi à moitié à trouver le moyen de créer cette terre, mais pour le moment dans une vision chimérique. Il ne s'agit que d'une autre dimension, même pas, un simple rêve. Mais si l'ange de la mort devient un dieu, alors ce rêve deviendra réel, rayera les hommes de la carte, et cette terre sera le berceau de cette utopie. Iris, tu sais de quoi je parle, non ? »

L'ancienne argentée fit un non de la tête, un peu perdue par les explications. Aussitôt, elle se prit un flash de lumière dans les yeux, qui la laissa clouée sur place un instant.

« Ah !

-Sombre idiote ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te rappelles pas du monde des rêves que tu as toi-même créé, où Hyle t'a rejoins peu de temps après ?

-Le…le jardin ?

-Oui. Ce n'est qu'une petite vision de ce qui nous attend, si jamais une entité serait capable de le faire. Tout notre monde serait réduis à l'état de poussière, et deviendrait ainsi, en une fraction de seconde. »

On entendait le bruit de la vaisselle qui s'essuyait. Tout le monde restait pensif aux paroles. Finalement, la barman apporta à Iris une tasse de café, tandis que cette dernière semblait réfléchir.

« Si quelqu'un me tue, commença-t-elle, il deviendra lui même l'ange, non ?

-Tout à fait. » affirma l'homme.

L'ex-argentée but quelques gouttes du café amer.

« Mais si l'ange n'existe plus, alors, il n'y a plus de soucis à se faire, non ?

-Que veux-tu dire, Iris ? Je ne te suis pas.

-Imaginons que par un quelconque moyen, il n'y ait plus d'ange. Tout serait fini ?

-Oui, je suppose. Mais je ne vois pas par quel moyen… »

Et puis se fut comme un déclic dans l'esprit de l'homme. Il se releva d'un coup, se plaçant en face de la jeune femme. Cette dernière grimaça. Il avait compris ce qu'elle avait en tête.

D'ailleurs, pas plus d'une seconde plus tard, il la gifla violemment, la faisant tomber de sa chaise. La tasse de café tomba sur le sol, sans pour autant se casser, dans un tintement sonore. Le liquide brun se répandit sur le parquet.

La joue brûlante, Iris voulut dire quelque chose, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! C'EST ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION ! TU ES LACHE, IRIS !

-PEUT ETRE, MAIS AU MOINS TOUT SERAIT REGLE, NON ?!

-Pauvre idiote ! Bien sûr que non ! Le II et le X seront toujours là. Ils séviront dans le monde par vengeance, et obtiendront le même résultat que si l'ange aurait fini par devenir une sorte de dieu. Tu penses t'échapper comme ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais rien demandé ! Moi, j'aurai voulu continuer à vivre tranquillement avec mes parents.

-Tu regrettes d'être mêlée à cette histoire ? Tu regrettes d'avoir rencontrer Hyle ? »

L'attaque morale lancée par l'homme eut son effet. Les genoux à terre, Iris ne répliqua pas cette fois. Red s'approcha d'elle, inquiet. Puis, finalement, il se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours en face de la jeune fille, la toisant par colère.

« Dis-moi, VI. Par quel moyen l'ange peut-il définitivement disparaître de cette terre ?

-Par le seul et unique moyen pour ne pas transmettre ses pouvoirs.

-C'est-à-dire ? »

Le fauve roux croisa le regard de l'homme. Ses yeux reflétaient à la fois colère et tristesse. Le VI tourna finalement le visage, s'éloignant d'Iris pour se rasseoir.

« Le suicide. » répondit-il enfin.

Une atmosphère étrange empreignit la pièce. Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune femme dont quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues.

Et comme pour souligner ses propos précédents, le VI rajouta :

« N'as-tu donc aucune considération et respect pour l'homme qui a donné sa vie pour te sauver ? Je ne te savais pas si lâche, Iris. On m'avait dit pourtant le contraire. Il m'avait pourtant bien dis que tu faisais face à tout, sans plier.

-Qui, « il » ?

-La personne que tu ne reverras plus jamais de ta vie, en dehors de son second reflet. »

Sans comprendre la moitié des mots, Iris sut de qui le VI parlait.

« Vous connaissiez Hyle ?

-Mieux que quiconque. »

Les deux se toisèrent. Leurs regards se soutenaient, interminablement, comme pour savoir lequel céderait en premier. Ce fut la jeune femme. Elle baissa les yeux, sans rien rajouter de plus. Ce fut Red qui posa la question.

« Qui es-tu, VI ?

-Je me prénomme Ley. Je suis le VI. Je suis la lumière.

-Et plus que ça ?

-Je ne peux vous répondre. »

Le nommé Ley se leva, et s'étira de tout son long.

« Je vous laisse. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Surveillez simplement notre miss lâche du jour, au cas où.

- Ne veux-tu pas rester ici ?

-Je n'y ai pas ma place. »

Ce fut sur un ton rempli de mystère que Ley disparut de l'autre côté de la porte du 7th Heaven.

--

Tifa conduisit Iris dans une chambre. La jeune femme était restée silencieuse depuis que cet homme, Ley, était parti. Elle avait aidé à rétablir plus ou moins le bar, afin qu'il récupère son image d'avant l'attaque, mais Denzel avait insisté pour qu'elle aille se reposer, ainsi que Sylvain. Ces deux là n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit.

C'était une toute petite chambre avec un lit, un bureau, un placard et une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Comme le 7th Heaven était devenu une auberge en plus d'un simple bar, il n'y avait aucun problème pour quelqu'un de supplémentaire dans cette grande famille.

"Tu devrais dormir." conseilla simplement Tifa en sortant de la chambre.

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois. La nuit qu'elle avait passée n'était pas des meilleures. Iris était totalement changée, et les coups et blessures qu'elle avait reçue de Sylvain l'avait obligée à porter des bandages.

Ce fut donc sans mal qu'elle s'endormie, allongée dans un lit douillet et mou.

--

Lorsqu'Iris se réveilla, l'odeur du café s'élevait dans les airs. Un tintement l'avait fait émerger de son lourd sommeil sans rêve.

Sur le bureau, une tasse de café était posée. Iris se leva doucement, soulevant les couvertures qu'elle avait retrouvées sur elle, comme par magie. Tifa avait du passer. C'était d'ailleurs certainement elle qui avait apporté le café.

Iris attrapa la petite tasse, et but quelques gorgés du liquide amer. Une douce chaleur l'envahie. Un moment de calme, parmi tant de soucis et de violence.

La fenêtre derrière elle s'ouvrit soudain. En se retournant, Iris la vit qui se percutait au rythme du vent contre le mur de la chambre. Elle posa donc sa tasse de café, pour aller la fermer. Mais à l'instant même où elle posa les mains sur la poignée de la fenêtre, qu'une ombre noire lui sauta dessus, la projetant contre le sol violemment.

Où avait-elle déjà vu cette scène ?

L'ombre, qui s'était avérée être un homme couvert d'une cape noire, lui tenait fermement les poignets. La jeune tatouée se débattit de toutes ses forces.

Finalement, au moment où elle allait crier, l'homme mit la main sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle resta bloquée.

"Tais-toi. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je veux juste que tu répondes à mes questions, Iris.

-Vous êtes…Ley ?!

-Oui.

-Pourquoi m'attaquer ainsi ?

-Je voulais passer simplement par la fenêtre à l'origine pour ne pas me faire voir par le XIII, mais comme tu allais la fermer, j'ai du agir plus vite.

-Vous êtes pitoyables, excusez moi l'expression.

-Parle moins fort. Ce sont des questions qui doivent rester entre toi et moi, est-ce clair ?

-Je me ferai un joie de me répondre, à condition que vous me lâchiez, et que vous me laissiez me relever."

L'homme acquiesça et bougea de sur le corps de la jeune femme.

"C'est une manie…" grommela amèrement Iris.

Elle s'étira quelques instants, et reprit sa tasse de thé, à l'écoute de Ley. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le lit, attendant qu'elle soit prête.

"Je vous écoute.

-Dis-moi d'où vient ton prénom ? Qui de ton père ou de ta mère te l'a donné ?"

Perplexe, Iris haussa les épaules dans un premier temps, puis se mit à réfléchir. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il s'agissait bien de son père qui l'avait nommée. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on lui avait toujours dis.

"Papa.

-Très bien. Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne me rappelle plus bien. Il disait qu'Iris était une déesse dans la mythologie gréco-romaine. Une civilisation de mon monde." Précisa-t-elle.

Un long silence de réflexion s'en suivit. Ley semblait réfléchir à son tour, cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

"Greco-romaine. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et cette déesse, quelle est-elle ?

-Je ne me souviens plus. Mon père me l'avait dis, mais je l'ai oublié."

L'homme soupira. Cela ne l'avançait pas plus. Il commença à faire le tour du lit, comme pour essayer de se donner des idées.

"Je vais te dire, Iris. Il s'avère qu'Hojo est imaginé le projet EDEN bien avant ta naissance. Je voulais savoir comment avait-il prévu que tu te nommes Iris. Ou autrement dis, ce nom idiot qui représente le paradis terrestre pour certains croyants, l'Eden. Je n'aime pas la religion. Je ne crois pas qu'Hojo prenne ça au sérieux non plus. La seule chose qu'il souhaite, c'est un personnage qui éradique tout pour qu'il puisse ensuite, avec Jenova, régner tels des dieux, maître de toute chose."

Iris finit son café, silencieuse, et essayant de tout comprendre. Dehors, la pluie tombait. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

"Iris…bon sang, si seulement on pouvait connaître la signification de ce mot.

-Chez moi, il s'agit d'une fleur.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça. Hojo utilise jusqu'à présent des connotations symboliques emprunté à la fois à la religion, mais aussi à des mythes et légendes. Il n'use uniquement que des symboles."

Le soleil fit un éclairci dans les nuages, même si la pluie continuait à tomber. Une jolie peinture faisait son apparition à la fenêtre. Iris trouvait l'instant très beau. Et bientôt…

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut être bon sang !"

Et bientôt…un autre élément vint s'ajouter au décor devant les yeux d'Iris, lui donnant la réponse à toutes ses questions.

"…un arc-en-ciel." Murmura-t-elle devant la splendeur du spectacle qui brillait de mille feux.

Ce fut le déclic dans son esprit. Elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif vers Ley.

"L'ARC-EN-CIEL !! C'est ça !!

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Iris est la déesse arc-en-ciel, messagère de Zeus ! C'est elle qui fait le lien entre le domaine des dieux et celui des hommes ! On la représente toujours avec des ailes ! C'est ça ! Tout concorde ! L'ange de la mort n'est qu'un outil pour faire le lien entre les plus puissants. Hojo veut se servir de l'ange de la mort comme attache qui lui permettra d'atteindre l'état de dieu ! C'est une fois de plus symbolique ! Voilà la raison de mon prénom !"

Elle croisa les yeux effarés de Ley. A la fois de surprise, mais aussi par le fait qu'il se rendait de plus en plus compte des attentions des attentions d'Hojo.

"Sais-tu, Iris, que les mythologies de ton peuple viennent des cetras qui se sont attardés dans ton monde ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi on a les mêmes religions et mythes."

C'était vrai. Cela expliquait de nombreuses choses. Sauf le principal.

"Mais comment Hojo pouvait prévoir que ton père allait te nommer ainsi ?

-Je crois que c'est dans les gènes. Hojo a réussi à modifier nos gènes pour que l'on garde le tatouage, pour nous tracer. Cela pourrait être probable qu'il s'agisse d'un même système.

-Tu as raison. Cela se tiendrait même."

Ley avait arrêté de faire les cents pas. Iris s'était quand à elle assise sur son lit, contente d'avoir retrouvé des souvenirs perdus. C'était exactement la même personnification de la déesse de la mythologie : une messagère entre deux mondes, portant des ailes.

"Ley ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux voir votre visage ?

-Pardon ?" s'étrangla l'homme.

L'atmosphère de victoire détendue se raidit à nouveau. Iris se releva de sur le lit.

"Je ne blague pas. Je veux voir votre visage. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes réellement."

Les deux se fixèrent en chiens de faïence. Ley semblait mal à l'aise.

"Hors de question." Lança-t-il soudain en voulant sortir par la fenêtre.

Iris le stoppa sur le champ. Quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le début. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait demandé de voir son visage.

Quelque chose clochait. Oui, après tout, pourquoi cacher son visage lorsque l'on est son allié, et que l'on a rien à se reprocher ?

Et puis tout se déroula en un seul instant. Elle le plaqua au sol. Il voulut la faire lâcher prise, et les deux roulèrent par terre.

Finalement, elle se retrouva sous lui, mais la capuche s'était retirée lors de la bataille. De même, le foulard s'était coincé sous Iris lorsqu'ils se battaient, dévoilant ainsi au grand complet le visage de l'homme.

La jeune femme crut recevoir un coup de poing au ventre. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas, juste le choc.

Là, devant elle, se tenait un visage si familier qu'elle en pleurait déjà. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à demi-long. Deux yeux verts Mako. Des traits fins.

C'était ce même visage qu'elle avait vu disparaître au détour des escaliers du phare de l'orphelinat…

"Hyle…" murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée par le choc.

Mais l'homme fit un signe négatif de la tête.

"Je ne suis pas Hyle. Ne me confond pas avec mon écervelé de frère."

Ce fut pour elle un double coup de poignard dans le cœur. Une fausse joie sans doute. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, choquée.

"Son…son frère…

-…jumeau." Finit Ley. "Pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu vois mon visage. Pour que tu ne souffres pas."

C'était pourtant le même en face d'elle. Certes, il y avait quelques différences. Ce dernier ne portait pas de lunettes, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs, et plus en bataille encore que ceux du défunt.

Son cœur battait à vive allure, tandis que les bouts de ses doigts tremblaient de plus en plus.

Puis, une colère noire envahie Iris sans comprendre pourquoi. Sa main droite se dégagea, et elle gifla de toutes ses forces cet homme, alors qu'une énorme flamme en émergeait. Il se prit la boule de feu en plein dans le visage, mais il resta impassible.

"Je ne crains pas le feu moi. Je ne suis pas lui. Pour la lumière, le feu n'est pas si dérangeant."

Et elle le gifla à nouveau.

"JE TE DETESTE !" hurla-t-elle.

Et, se dégageant de sous l'homme, elle s'enfuit hors de la chambre, en pleurant. Lui, il resta seul, assis par terre, la joue rougie.

"…tu n'as pas réussi à oublier sa mort, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle l'arc-en-ciel ?"

/

Notes de l'auteur :

aie !

Aie !

Mais arrêtez de me frapper !

Oui bon, d'accord, des explications. Voici donc le frère d'Hyle, le numéro VI, nommé Ley. Il est quant à lui la lumière. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur lui, à part qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à son frère au niveau du caractère. (-- quoique, on retrouve certains points communs entre jumeaux)

J'avais depuis longtemps en tête de faire le jumeau d'Hyle, bien que ça fait bien plus mal à la fois aux lecteurs, comme à Iris…comme à moi… Enfin, wait and see.

Sinon, au sujet de tout ce qui est en rapport avec soit religion ou mythe ou légende : je préviens, ce n'est pas une avancée de la religion ni quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que j'use des symboles (d'ailleurs j'essaye de le souligner dans la fic) pour monter le plan machiavélique d'Hojo. C'est tout. (-- de plus, je suis athée, donc bon)

Vala c'était le dernier petit mot du chapitre 5.

A bientôt

Atchefêtedepaques !!


	6. Chapter 6

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF7 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une autre fanfic nommée « Les rêves des XIII tatoués » qui elle-même était la suite d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (cherchez dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne les avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, vu que tout est basé dessus. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre six : Goodbye_

Il restait sur le parquet froid de la petite chambre, silencieux. Ses joues, quant à elles, étaient brûlantes. A la fois à cause de la douleur, mais aussi à cause de la boule de feu qu'il avait reçu. Il s'en fichait, le feu ne l'atteignait presque pas.

Il se leva, se débarrassant du foulard et de la capuche qui ne lui servaient plus à rien maintenant que son visage était mis à découvert.

Ley se sentait blessé. Mais peut être était-ce de sa faute, après tout. S'il avait été un peu plus vigilant, ni lui, ni Iris n'aurait le cœur meurtri à cet instant.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans la chambre vide maintenant. Il allait sortir, comme d'habitude, par la fenêtre, lorsque son cœur cessa de battre, sans prévenir.

"Ah…"

A l'intérieur de lui, il sentait que tout n'allait pas rond. Ses cellules refoulaient quelque chose, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas sombre, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Son cœur se remit à battre, mais à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il se sentait mal. Ses jambes tremblaient. Les mains sur son visage, il voyait tout autour de lui tourner. Ses paupières se fermèrent, et il aperçut vaguement un monstre se battre contre un autre. Deux entités géantes. La première était immense, une sorte de monstre fait uniquement de muscle.

La seconde était un homme…ou peut être pas…le visage n'avait rien d'humain. Il portait dans son dos une immense aile blanche.

"…merde…c'est…quoi ce bordel…"

Plusieurs chocs lui firent perdre complètement l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa au mur le plus proche où il s'adossa finalement, espérant de toutes ses forces que le supplice prendrait fin bientôt.

Son cœur martelait sa poitrine. La respiration haletante, il sombra finalement, hurlant de douleur.

Son corps glissa le long du mur et resta inerte, le visage contre le sol froid de la salle.

--

Iris croisa son reflet dans le miroir d'une vitrine, en pleine ville.

C'était étrange. Une femme aux cheveux entre courts et mi-long la regardait, silencieuse. Ces cheveux étaient teintés en noir et rouge. Couleur de feu. Les yeux de cette femme étaient rougis pas les larmes, et une pâle tristesse reflétait à l'intérieur de cette vitre.

Cette femme, c'était bien elle. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à se reconnaître tant elle était différente d'avant. Et ce n'était pas uniquement physique. Moral aussi. Son caractère avait fait des hauts et des bas, depuis qu'elle avait quitté son propre monde. Elle rayonnait de confiance et de bonheur les jours où elle se trouvait dans cet autre monde qu'elle connaissait. Là, elle y avait fait la connaissance avec des amis de valeurs. Zell. Squall aussi, tout comme Linoa, bien qu'elle ne l'eut peu connue. Quistis, qui avait eu le courage d'être son instructrice pendant un long moins avant qu'Iris ne se retrouve sous la tutelle de Zell.

Et puis, évidemment, il y avait lui.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Autour d'elle, le monde allait et venait. L'activité de la rue lui faisait reprendre conscience qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu de la voie piétonnière, devant un magasin de vêtements des plus banals. C'était étrange. Lorsque l'on perdait quelqu'un, si notre propre monde s'arrêtait de tourner, ceux des autres par contre, continuait à bouger. Iris avait même l'impression qu'ils allaient plus vite. Où était-ce elle qui allait au ralenti ? Un couple qui passait par là, la bousculèrent dans la foule. Ils s'excusèrent poliment, et finalement vinrent s'asseoir sur le banc d'en face. Du coin de l'œil, Iris les observa. Le jeune homme alla chercher des gaufres, au marchand d'à côté. Il n'y avait pas de chichis, ici. Comme il lui avait dis. Son regard resta focalisé sur ce couple. Ils dégustaient tranquillement leurs gaufres à deux. Une jolie scène romantique. Les réminiscences du passé donnèrent la nausée à la méchée.

Elle aussi, elle s'était assise sur un banc, un jour, en sa compagnie pour manger des chichis. Certes, il n'avait fait que de ce plaindre, ou presque. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son sourire d'enfant, lorsqu'il mangeait la gourmandise pour la première fois.

Dans le ciel, les nuages étaient de retour. Il n'y avait plus d'arc-en-ciel. Juste de lourds nuages noirs.

"Il est temps de rentrer…"

--

Il faisait doux, voir même chaud, lorsque Ley se réveilla. Les cheveux en désordre devant ses yeux, il avait du mal à voir clairement. Finalement, il resta les yeux clos, se laissant bercer par cette douceur qui l'enveloppait. Une couverture. Chaude et rassurante. Et un lit aussi, au matelas moelleux qui s'enfonçait sous son poids. Il était bien, là. Loin des peines, des douleurs et des contraintes. Pas de monde à sauver. Pas de vie à risquer. Pas de soucis à se faire.

Mais peu à peu, il reprit conscience de tout ça. De tout ce qu'il l'entourait, et des dangers. Il ouvrit les yeux le plus doucement possible cependant, voulant rester quelques instants de plus dans un moment de paix.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, seul le plafond blanc de la chambre apparut devant lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête, et comprit qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la chambre d'Iris. Un mal de crâne lui prit dès qu'il fut un peu plus lucide, l'assommant à moitié.  
Il se releva un peu, s'asseyant dans le lit où il se trouvait et gardant les couvertures autour de lui. Il grimaça un peu en se relevant : son corps était douloureux et engourdi. Il se souvint alors vaguement qu'il était tombé dans les pommes suite à des douleurs au niveau de la cage thoracique.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais dans le lit par contre ?"

La réponse était plus qu'évidente, lorsque l'on savait qu'une jeune fille était endormie sur le tapis par terre, enroulée dans une autre couverture. Iris avait du le trouver inerte, par terre, et l'avait placé dans le lit ensuite.

"Même si tu me détestes, tu ne peux t'empêcher de rester la même."

L'homme se leva comme il le put, clopinant sous la douleur de ses muscles, et vint aux côtés de la jeune femme qui dormait sur le sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dehors : c'était presque la nuit. Le crépuscule était là.

Il souleva finalement Iris du sol, et la posa sur le lit, prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller. Puis, après quelques secondes silencieuses, il devint songeur.

"Tout va aller si vite maintenant."

Le bras tendu, il toucha le visage d'ange de la One Winged Angel qui sommeillait profondément.

"Seras-tu capable de faire face à cet avenir, Iris ? Ou comptes-tu fuir comme tu le fais en ce moment ? Te tuer ? Tout serait plus simple, n'est-ce pas ? Ne soit pas aussi lâche que cet homme qui a donné sa vie pour la tienne, mais qui au final, n'a fait que fuir jusqu'à la fin. Hyle fuit toujours ses responsabilités. C'était une libération pour lui de mourir ce jour là."

Il soupira, amèrement. Voilà qu'il parlait tout seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. La voix féminine de l'endormie lui répondit.

"Hyle était un menteur né. Mais il le faisait à chaque fois pour me protéger, au final. Il n'était pas lâche. Je l'aimais comme il l'était. Et maintenant, je le déteste, parce qu'il m'a abandonné." Murmura-t-elle. "Peut être même m'aurait-il oublié ?"

Les paupières closes, elle se rendormit aussitôt, comme une enfant à qui il manquait un trop plein de sommeil. Ley la fixa sans rien rajouter. Un bref instant, il se pencha sur elle.

"Bonne nuit princesse."

_"Bonne nuit princesse." Murmura une douce voix en écho dans les rêves d'Iris._

--

Le fauve roux portant la marque du numéro XIII se trouvait tranquillement sur le tapis à côté du radiateur du bar. Il était tôt, et Tifa était déjà au travail, à servir quelques clients qui étaient rassurés de voir que tout était fini. Les conversations allaient de bon train sur l'attaque du jour précédent.

Des bruits de pas retentirent mollement dans l'escalier. Ley venait de se lever, laissant l'endormie sommeiller en paix.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » murmura-t-il, encore un peu endormi.

Un verre se brisa sans prévenir. Tifa s'était arrêtée dans son travail, choquée.

« Que…

-Non, Tifa. Ce n'est pas Hyle. C'est Ley, son frère. » expliqua Nanaki en se relevant sur ses quatre pattes.

La barman resta choquée, tandis que le jeune homme vint s'asseoir aux côtés du félin. Les deux parlèrent à voix basse.

« Dis donc, ce n'était pas pour éviter ce genre de réaction que tu portais ce manteau et ce foulard.

-Trop tard. La seule personne à qui je ne voulais pas décliner mon identité, a été la seconde à la connaître. On s'est battu. Je crois qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance à cause de tout ce que je portais. Au final, elle a vu mon visage.

-Le premier est moi ?

-Oui. Tu m'as reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Merci d'avoir gardé le secret.

-Qu'as-tu en tête, Ley ?

-Continuer le boulot commencé. Je veux dire, la mener jusqu'à sauver le monde de ce fou de scientifique. C'est dangereux. Tous les deux, nous menons sûrement une bataille qui nous mènera à la mort. Moi en premier.

-Oh. C'est pour ça ? »

A la question que seul lui et Nanaki pouvait comprendre, Ley dissimula un sourire. Le fauve le prit donc pour un oui.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est le mieux.

-Pour le moment, si. C'est mon choix. » murmura l'homme.

Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord sur le problème. Cependant, Nanaki ne rajouta rien. Il savait que Ley faisait pourtant erreur, et qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

D'autres arrivèrent, et ce fut la même surprise. Quelques uns, comme Denzel et Hannah, pleurèrent en voyant le frère de leur ami défunt. Sylvain, quant à lui, resta silencieux. De même que Marlène ne réagit pas. Sans doute était-elle déjà au courrant.

Il n'était pas lui de midi passé lorsque tout le monde se mit à table.

Seulement voilà, il y avait une chaise vide.

« Où est Iris ? » s'étonna la barman.

« En train de dormir. Enfin, elle dormait lorsque je suis descendu, ce matin. » répondit Ley. « Je vais la chercher. »

Il se leva de table, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fut bientôt devant la porte de la chambre d'Iris. Il avait dormi sur le tapis, cette nuit. Les couvertures étaient confortables.

Le loquet de la porte s'ouvrit, et il entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il eut un choc. Personne.

Iris n'était pas là. Le lit avait été fait, et toutes les affaires d'Iris avaient disparut. Ses armes, son sac, son manteau et ses vêtements. Plus rien du tout.

« Oh, bordel. Ca sent pas bon cette histoire. »

La seule chose qui restait, c'était un petit mot sur son lit. Ley s'en empara et le lut à voix haute.

« Plus je serai loin de vous, plus vous serez en sécurité. Je m'en vais finir toute cette histoire à l'endroit même où tout à commencer. A l'endroit où mon père est né. Adieu. »

Alors c'était comme ça ? Elle s'échappait de leur surveillance pour affronter à elle seule toute cette finalité ?

Cela signifiait deux choses.

« La première, c'est qu'elle a retrouvé le courage d'affronter son futur. Le second…qu'elle est en danger de mort. »

On ne relut pas le mot deux fois, et redescendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possibles, après avoir récupéré ses propres affaires.

--

La ville de Junon était vraiment très grande. Une foule de personne allait et venait dans tous les sens. Les femmes comme les hommes avaient des sacs d'achats sous les bras, et allaient de magasin en magasin pour dépenser leurs argents. Pas l'un d'eux ne se doutait qu'une terrible menace planait au dessus de leurs têtes.

Iris s'était perdue dans toute cette foule. Tout comme Midgar, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Elle avait pris, pour aller de la capitale à la ville canon, un petit train qui passait à travers les montagnes. Pour se rendre à Nibelheim, elle devait désormais prendre le cargo. Une fois à Costa Del Sol, elle reprendrait un nouveau train pour aller directement à destination.

Mais voilà. Perdue, comment trouver le cargo ? Elle faisait des allers et retours dans les ruelles, cherchant désespérément la moindre petite indication, en vain.

« Vous êtes perdue ? » demanda un homme qui passait par là.

« Ah ? Hum, oui. Je voudrai me rendre au cargo pour aller à costa del sol.

-Je vais vous y conduire. Suivez-moi. »

Iris acquiesça, remerciant poliment l'homme qui la conduisait à travers les rues maintenant. Bizarrement, les rues se faisaient de moins en moins peuplée, et de plus en plus étroites.

« Vous…êtes sur que c'est le bon chemin ?

-Oui, c'est un raccourci. »

Sceptique, elle continua tout de même à le suivre. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle totalement vide, et surtout, sans voie. Un cul de sac.

Roulée.

« C'est gentil, mais je vais m'en aller maintenant.

-Pas question, la mignonnette. »

D'autres hommes arrivèrent d'un coup, surgissant de nul par.

« Oh, génial. Manquait plus que ça. »

Des boules de feux surgirent dans les mains de la jeune femme, excédée par la violence urbaine. Elle allait les envoyer droit sur eux que des coups de feux retentirent. D'autres hommes surgirent. Eux par contre, ils étaient en uniforme bleu-noir. En costard-cravate plus exactement. Trois hommes. Un chauve, un aux cheveux rouges, et le dernier tout blond. Il n'était plus très jeune, mais Iris les reconnut non sans mal. Rude, Reno, mais aussi le président Rufus.

« Tiens, les Turks.

-Turks ? Tu débarques d'où ? Ca fait vingt ans que les turks n'existent plus ! » fit remarquer le plus écervelé de tous.

Mais Reno n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce détail comme choquant. Les deux autres ne disaient rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

« Ah ? Vous m'excuserez, j'ai un léger décalage avec le temps. Bonjour monsieur le président.

-Je ne suis plus président non plus… » fit remarquer le blond.

Choc. Iris avait intérêt à ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage. VINGT ans après bon sang ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie. Elle se sentit mal. Une telle erreur.

"Qui êtes vous, mademoiselle ?

-Heuu…ben vous voyez…

-Iris ?" demanda finalement Rufus.

Il y eut un long silence. L'homme, âgé de la quarantaine désormais, mais qui n'avait rien perdu de sa magnifique couleur de cheveux, fixait sans scier la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne se démontait pas non plus. Comment cet homme connaissait-il son prénom ?

"Si c'était le cas ?

-Si c'était le cas, je vous prierais simplement de ne pas embarquer ma fille dans un conflit désespéré."

Un petit déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Iris. Elle fit rapidement le rapport.

"Oh…Hannah est votre fille ? Je comprends pourquoi elle a un visage d'ange maintenant.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis déjà partie de là-bas de mon propre chef pour éviter de mêler ces gens à toute cette histoire. Hannah doit être auprès de votre futur gendre.

-Oh, ça ne m'en parlez pas. Qui l'aurait un jour deviné. Strife et Shin-ra réunis dans une seule et même famille."

Le père d'Hannah plaisanta un instant. Iris pensa qu'il avait changé avec le temps. Il s'était assagit, et que certainement les événements du passé l'avait obligé à se remettre en question.

"Je vois. Vous êtes devenu quelqu'un de bien, président.

-Ex-président. Nous sommes en démocratie ici.

-Ravie de vous l'entendre dire. Que faites-vous maintenant, tous les trois."

Ils se regardèrent chacun à tour de rôle. Ce fut le rouge, qui lui semblait ne pas avoir changé d'un poil, qui répondit.

"On fait parti d'une police criminelle. En gros, toutes nos compétences servent désormais la société."

Un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Iris. Cela faisait une semaine entière qu'elle n'avait pas sourit d'ailleurs. La première fois depuis la mort de Hyle. C'était loin d'être un sourire amusé. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un sourire rassuré. Elle voyait un monde qu'elle avait jugé longtemps totalement nocif et corrompu, d'une manière tout autre avec le temps.

Parfois, elle se disait même que Cloud n'avait pas été aussi inutile que ça.

Les trois hommes l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au port, là où se trouvait le cargo qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à Costa Del Sol. Ils étaient sur le quai, en train d'attendre l'heure du départ, lorsque le rouge se retourna vers Iris.

"Tu sais, on voit souvent la fille du patron. Elle nous a parlé de toi, hier soir, au diner. Elle est rentrée en pleurs, à cause de Sylvain. Mais elle nous a parlé de votre rencontre. Elle nous a aussi expliqué ce que tu faisais ici. Et, tu sais, elle te soutient, même si leur ami d'enfance est mort."

Rufus soupira. Il reprit la relève.

"Ce que mon idiot d'ami essaye de te dire, c'est que l'on est tous derrière toi. C'est sans doute facile à dire, mais pour des gens comme nous qui n'avons plus l'habitude de nous battre, tu consistes un grand espoir."

Iris acquiesça avec un regard mélancolique. Elle comprenait. Les espoirs et espérances des gens de ce monde. Ce que sa simple existence signifiait pour eux, et tout ce que cela engendrait.

Le plus costaud des trois finit par s'avancer vers elle. Il portait toujours ses lunettes noires.

"Dans une mission, la défaite n'est pas une option."

L'esprit Turk qui restait en eux, sûrement. Rufus rajouta aussitôt :

"Si tu veux là aussi les sous-titres, il te dit simplement que tu as intérêt de revenir en vie."

Un trio bien sympathique. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait voulu rencontrer les autres. Elena, Tseng. Mais aussi Vincent, et tous les autres qui avaient participé aux évènements d'il y a vingt ans.

Le cargo démarra finalement. Iris se trouvait sur le ponton, en train de leurs dire en revoir.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donnée pour vivre dans ce monde, de la même manière qu'eux. Le monde de son père. Celui d'Hyle aussi. Comme une fille normale, à vivre pleinement sa vie au jour le jour.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Junon n'était plus visible à l'œil nu. Elle en avait jusqu'au lendemain avant d'arriver à bon port.

Elle fit alors demi-tour sur elle-même, afin d'aller voir où se trouvait sa cabine. Quelqu'un la stoppa alors net par le bras. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux sur le pont avant. Iris sentit son sang se glacer.

"Alors, tu comptais me fausser compagnie, la demoiselle Arc-en-ciel ?" lui susurra doucement Ley à l'oreille.

Mauvais timing…

/

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon, allez, chapitre six clos. Quand je pense qu'il m'en reste que trois à écrire…sniff…ça me fait bizarre.

Et oui, seulement trois. Rendez-vous compte. Les plus importants seront sûrement les deux prochains, et le dernier sera un peu plus secondaire.

Pour celui-ci, que pourrais-je dire ? Qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose ? Certainement. Je voulais d'avantage mettre en avant la psychologie de mes personnages principaux, et de leurs avancées. Iris a donc, malgré tout, décidé d'affronter la mort.

Et puis, étrange question, mais qu'arrive-t-il à Ley ? Pourquoi s'évanouit-il ? (Question subsidiaire : et qui sont les deux monstres qu'il voit ?)

Toutes ces questions seront répondues dans les deux prochains chapitres. A peluche les gens !

Ah, et je précise…une review fait toujours plaisir…(dois-je faire des yeux de chiens battus pour en avoir ?)

Atchefêtedepaques !

Kity (Naucika) Mihina, tarée pro

Parce que nous vivons dans un monde fait de lumière.

(Iris qui disparait)


	7. Chapter 7

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF7 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une autre fanfic nommée « Les rêves des XIII tatoués » qui elle-même était la suite d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (cherchez dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne les avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, vu que tout est basé dessus. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre sept :_

Elle s'était à peine retournée lorsque la main puissante d'un homme l'attrapa par le bras.

Ses deux yeux verts exprimaient une profonde colère. Ley se tenait là, face à elle. Lui aussi avait pris le cargo.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu as en tête, idiote ?

-En quoi cela te regarde ?

-Tu te rends compte que je suis la seule personne encore vivante sur qui tu peux compter dans ce combat ? Red ne sait pas manier ses pouvoirs, il ne t'aidera pas plus que ça. En dehors de lui, nous sommes les deux derniers encore capables de nous battre. Et toi tu t'en vas comme ça, insouciante ?! Imagine si ce n'était pas moi qui venais de t'attraper le bras ? Qu'aurais-tu eu le temps de faire ?!

-Lâche-moi ! »

Une énorme flamme brûla la main qui la tenait. Ley fit un bond en arrière, mais pas plus désarçonné que ça. Il déchira simplement le morceau de tissu en flamme.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne crains pas des masses le feu.

-JE TE DETESTE ! »

Une nouvelle fois, elle le gifla. Il resta silencieux, comme calmé. Pourtant, une grimace restait bien présente sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais bon sang…pour que tu me détestes autant ?

-Comme si c'était à moi de répondre ! »

Elle le laissa planté là, courant jusqu'au pont arrière. Il resta en léthargie quelques instants, puis la suivit. Il faillit se prendre les pieds dans son long manteau noir, tant il était énervé. Finalement, il retrouva la jeune fille au bord de la barrière de sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu n'oses même pas ouvrir ton aile, alors ne prétends pas t'enfuir.

-Ne pas oser ouvrir mon aile ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

La ténébreuse aile noire apparut au même instant. Coincé dans sa propre feinte, Ley n'eut pas le choix. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était arrivé à Iris, et la raison pourquoi elle avait décidé de faire pleinement usage de ses pouvoirs, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'échapper, pour partir se faire tuer dès l'instant où elle tournera le dos.

« Désolée, Iris. »

Elle se trouvait à trois mètres du sol lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle. Sans comprendre le sens des paroles du jeune homme, elle se sentit mal. Une lumière forte l'aveuglait.

Oui, c'est ça, l'aveuglait.

« AHHHH !! »

Elle cria. Son aile se résorba toute seule. Elle ne voyait strictement plus rien. Elle se sentait simplement chuter, sans qu'elle puisse se rattraper.

Elle tomba dans les bras de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à la laisser s'échapper. Elle grogna, comprenant le piège dans lequel Ley l'avait faite prisonnière.

« Traître.

-Je n'ai trouvé que ça. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement. Tu vas me suivre, faits et gestes. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Quand vais-je récupérer la vue ?

-D'ici quelques heures. Ne sois pas impatiente.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

-C'était le seul moyen de te déplacer sans ton aile. Et moi, je n'ai pas besoin des anciens turks pour trouver mon chemin jusqu'au port. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tombée eux ?

-Ils m'ont sortit d'un traquenard lancé par des hommes fort peu recommandables.

- Répète-moi ça ?

-Oublie.

-Donc, j'ai bien entendu. »

Elle reçut, sans savoir d'où cela venait, une tape sur la tête. Elle l'avait inquiété, au bout du compte. Elle soupira. Ses mains cherchèrent le jeune homme. Elle toucha son manteau dans un premier temps, puis remonta jusqu'au visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche ton visage.

-Pourquoi ? »

La réponse fut immédiate. Aussitôt l'objet de ses recherches trouvé, elle lui lança une énorme baffe, une fois de plus.

« Ca, c'était pour la vue et le fait que tu m'es faite prisonnière.

-Raahh, mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! » s'énerva l'homme.

Il lui attrapa la main, elle la tira avec lui. Aveugle, elle trébucha et s'écroula par terre dès ses premiers pas.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas débrouillarde.

-C'est de TA faute je te signale.

-La tienne. Moi au moins, je ne fonce pas de manière irréfléchie. »

On la souleva du sol. Les paumes de ses mains lui faisaient mal. Il l'entraîna cependant sans ménagement. La colère de s'être fait encore giflé sans doute. Elle se laissa guider, faisant attention cette fois-ci où elle posait ses pieds. L'un de ces derniers s'accrocha à ce qui ressemblait à une petite marche. De justesse, Iris se rattrapa à Ley.

« Eh !

-Tu vas trop vite ! » s'expliqua Iris.

« Ou toi qui va trop lentement.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-A la cabine, afin que nous puissions manger. Il se fait tard, et tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier soir, je te rappelle. »

Vaincue par les mots, Iris se résolut à suivre Ley. Autour d'elle, elle entendait le monde vivre. Un enfant qui pleurait non loin, un homme qui riait sur sa droite. Des enfants jouant sur le pont. Les gens l'effleuraient sans prêter attention à elle. La chance avait voulu qu'il n'y ait personne sur le pont à ce moment là, et un bon nombre se trouvait à l'intérieur du cargo, à chercher le restaurant.

Elle marchait à l'aveuglette depuis quelques minutes déjà, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'un homme s'adresser à eux.

"Puis-je vous être utile ?

-Oui, j'aimerai que vous apportiez le repas dans notre cabine. Mon amie est très fatiguée.

-Très bien. Votre numéro de chambre ?

-Iris ?

-8057.

-Très bien. Que voulez-vous pour diner ?

-Un truc pas très compliqué. Voyez-vous-même. Iris, on y va."

Elle se ressentit tirée par la main. Cette fois, elle s'accrocha plus fermement à lui.

La main de Ley était chaude et grande. Les mains d'Iris faisait pâle figure comparée aux siennes. Toutes petites. Il devait y avoir facilement une phalange de moins, et la paume était deux fois plus petite quasiment.

Iris sentait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir étroit. Des gens passaient parfois, et Ley la stoppait pour ne pas encombrer le passage. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme lui demanda sa carte de cabine, et ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce.

"Ca va, tu n'as pas pris la plus misérable.

-C'est le président qui m'a acheté le billet pour cette chambre.

-Ex-président, Iris.

-Oui, pardon."

Il la tira par la main encore quelques instants, puis la souleva du sol.

"Ah ?!"

Elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard assise sur le lit.

"Voilà. Maintenant tu ne bouges plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu vas dormir où ?

-A ton humble avis ?" lança-t-il de manière ironique.

"Dans ta cabine ?"

Il y eut un silence, et Iris sentit une tape sur le dessus de sa tête.

"Aie !

-Idiote de fille, réfléchis deux secondes ! Comment pourrais-je laisser quelqu'un d'aveugle dormir toute seule dans cette cabine, à la merci de n'importe quel danger ?! Tu veux vraiment mourir ?

-Avoir un homme dans ma chambre n'est pas beaucoup plus prudent.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais une fille aussi bornée que toi ne m'intéresse pas.

-Ravie de te l'entendre dire !"

La discussion fut close. Iris entendit vaguement les bruits de pas de Ley qui se dirigeait vers une autre pièce.

"Je prends une douche."

Il la laissa donc seule dans la chambre. Plus silencieuse que jamais, Iris finit par s'étaler sur le dos, dans le matelas moelleux du lit. Elle ne voyait rien, mais elle entendait. La personne de la chambre d'à côté qui dormait déjà. Dans l'autre, des enfants riaient et tambourinaient sur les murs. Dans la salle de bain, elle entendait l'eau qui coulait, et quelques bruits de vêtements qui se froissaient, et une ceinture qui venait de se claquer contre le sol.

Elle eut un soupir.

Quelques minutes étaient passées, presque en silence, si l'on omettait les voisins bruyants, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

"Votre dîner.

-J'arrive."

Iris se releva de sur le lit, et marcha à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva en face du serveur.

"Votre diner. Voulez-vous que je le pose quelque part ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait. J'ai des problèmes de cécité en ce moment.

-Oh ? Vous vous êtes faite attaquée par un monstre ?

-….si l'on peut dire (TT)

-Nous avons d'excellent remèdes, voulez-vous que je vous en apporte un ?

-Non, ça ira. Ce n'est pas une cécité ordinaire si vous voulez mon avis.

-Comme vous le souhaitez. Si vous avez besoin, appelez.

-Merci."

L'homme posa ce qui ressemblait à Iris à un plateau, en vu du bruit qu'il avait fait en posant sur une sorte de petite table plus loin, puis il repartit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Pas plus de deux secondes plus tard, Ley sortit de la salle de bain.

"C'était le diner ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. A table alors."

Iris fit un tour complet sur elle-même et revint vers le lit. Ley s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa la main à nouveau.

"La table est là."

Sa main était trempée. La jeune fille eut un sursaut.

"Tu…tu ne t'es pas séché ?

-Pas entièrement. Mes cheveux sont encore trempés. Mes bras aussi.

-Comment es-tu habillé ?

-Je suis en peignoir, quel est le problème ?

-Ah…heu…non, rien…manger. J'ai…j'ai faim."

Elle fit quelques pas pour essayer de s'asseoir sur une chaise, mais elle sentit une autre main, sur son visage cette fois. Et la respiration très proche de Ley.

"Sais-tu que tu as le visage cramoisi ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Mais rien ! C'est simplement le fait que tu n'es pas séché ! Je n'aime pas l'eau !

-Menteuse. Tu prends bien des douches à l'eau chaude, alors l'eau qui coule sur moi ne devrait pas t'ennuyer. Ou alors est-ce le fait que tu as cru un instant que je n'avais rien sur moi ?

-Arrête !"

Elle voulut le gifler, mais sa main tomba dans le vide. Il avait dû bouger entre temps. Perdue dans l'espace, elle essaya de se repérer. Elle fit deux trois pas, et se prit les pieds dans une chaise. Tout s'écroula. Et elle, et la chaise.

"Aie…mes mains…"

Ses mains étaient déjà rougies par la première chute qu'elle avait fait avant d'entrer à l'intérieur du cargo en aveuglette.

Ley cessa le jeu, et la souleva du sol, la portant comme un sac à patate.

"Eh !

-Viens là."

Elle ne savait pas où il le conduisait. Il la laissa avoir les pieds au sol, au bout d'une dizaine de pas, et lui attrapa les mains.

"Que ?

-Laisse toi faire."

Il lui força à mettre les mains devant elle. Elle entendit alors le robinet de la petite salle de bain se mettre en marche. L'eau chaude coula sur ses paumes, atténuant la douleur. Tandis qu'elle se nettoyait les mains, elle entendit quelque chose se déchirer derrière elle. Un morceau de tissu.

"C'est bon ?

-Je crois."

Il lui reprit les mains, et les essuya avec une serviette. Ils revinrent ensuite dans la petite chambre, et il l'assit sur le lit.

"Main droite.

-Tiens.

-Bon chien.

-Crétin."

Il lui banda la main droite avec le tissu. Puis la main gauche.

"Ca devrait aller. Maintenant, à table."

--

Iris se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il semblait qu'elle avait recouvré la vue car à travers le hublot de la fenêtre, elle pouvait distinguer la lune. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. La soirée précédente, elle avait mangé en compagnie de Ley, et s'était finalement endormie dans son lit. Ley, quant à lui, était allongé sur le canapé, une couverture sur lui, dormant paisiblement.

La demoiselle se leva, et, à pas de loup, se rendit jusqu'au canapé. Les rayons de la pleine lune éclairent le jeune homme endormi. Il était toujours en peignoir. Une partie de son torse était visible.

Iris eut un soupir.

"Tu es vraiment un idiot."

Puis elle revint dans ses draps pour dormir.

--

Lové dans ses draps, Ley s'étira doucement. Quelque chose d'anormal l'avait réveillé. Il faisait pourtant encore nuit, cela ne pouvait donc pas être le réveil. Il essaya doucement de sortir de sa léthargie. Il n'était décidemment pas du matin.

Mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, impossible de se rendormir. Il se leva comme un véritable zombie et s'habilla sans faire de bruit. Il avait réussi à mettre la main sur ses vêtements dans le noir.

Il était encore torse nu, mais avec son pantalon noir, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'élément qui clochait depuis le départ.

"Où est la fenêtre ?"

Il était pourtant sur et certains qu'il y avait un hublot dans cette pièce. Cela l'avait même empêché de dormir rapidement le soir même.

"Bah, au pire, quelques nuages…"

Ce fut à ses mots que le raisonnement aboutit dans son esprit. Même des nuages ne pourraient couvrir tous les rayons de la lune. Ce n'était pas naturel. C'était…

"ICI L'EQUIPAGE. IL VOUS EST DEMANDE DE GARDER VOTRE CALME, NOUS ALLONS PROCEDER A UN APPEL DE DETRESSE IMMEDIATEMENT ET…"

Et rien du tout. A part peut être des cris et un hurlement de douleur dans le microphone encore allumé. Il y eu des grésillements, et finalement, quelqu'un parla à nouveau.

"Ceci est un message pour les traîtres. Ceci n'est que le commencement."

Ley frissonna en entendant la voix d'un homme qu'il connaissait bien.

Au même instant, Iris, qui s'était réveillée, tenta d'allumer la lumière, en vain.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Ne fais pas de bruit. Surtout ne fais pas de bruit. Il faut que l'on s'enfuie.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir pour…

-Et que le II nous retrouve sur le champ. Tu es folle ?"

A tâtons, Ley se rendit jusqu'au lit.

"Viens, on s'en va."

Il attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras et la souleva.

"Je peux marcher.

-On a pas le temps."

Elle ne broncha pas. Dans la discrétion la plus totale, ils sortirent de la cabine. Partout, un brouhaha prenait de l'ampleur. Les gens sortaient, paniqués. Le VI tenait Iris allongée dans ses bras.

"Il va nous trouver. C'est sur, il finira par nous trouver."

Par ces mots, Iris comprit que le jeune tatoué ne contrôlait pas du tout la situation, et était au bord de la panique. D'habitude, il restait impassible.

"Pourquoi es-tu si apeuré. Cela ne te ressemble pas."

Ils marchaient droit dans le couloir, se percutant parfois à d'autres personnes. Ley eut un soupir et tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

"Tu vois ces gens ?

-Non. Fais noir.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour.

-Pardon. Mais oui, je sens ces gens.

-Et bien, pour sauver les autres du monde entier, on va devoir les laisser se débrouiller eux-mêmes et fuir lâchement."

Iris eut un nœud au ventre sur le coup.

"Non, mais on ne peut pas faire ça !

-On n'a pas le choix. Je…n'aime pas ça plus que toi."

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, pour rester silencieuse. C'était horrible. Sacrifier ces gens pour qu'ils soient sauf afin qu'ils puissent se battre à un futur combat qu'ils n'étaient même pas sur de gagner.

"Pourquoi…ne pas se battre ici ?

-Au beau milieu de l'océan ? Réfléchis deux secondes, fille du feu ! Tu crois que tu as une quelconque chance ? C'est sans doute le terrain le moins propice à la victoire."

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.

Dans le noir complet, Iris sentit soudain le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ils étaient arrivés sur le pont. Par réflexe, elle déploya son aile, et les rôles furent inversés.

"Là ! L'ange de la mort ! Elle s'échappe."

Le sang d'Iris bouillonna. La voix de cette femme. La X. Une vague de colère monta en elle. Feu contre glace. Un sourire démentiel se dessina sur son visage.

"Repérés. Comment ça se fait ?! Bon sang, c'est mauvais. Vraiment très mauvais."

La lumière revint. Maintenant qu'ils étaient repérés, il fallait jouer quitte ou double. Le maléfice du numéro II qui contrôlait l'obscurité prit fin. La lune réapparut, ainsi que le bateau. En haut de ce dernier se trouvait la X et le II.

"Pardon, Ley.

-Hein ?!"

Iris ferma les yeux.

"Ifrit ! Viens à moi !"

Le démon du feu contre cette sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs. Celle qui l'avait fait souffrir du début jusqu'à la fin.

Mais…Ifrit ne vint pas.

"Que…If…Ifrit ?!"

Le ciel resta intact. Elle n'avait jamais essayé d'invoquer son partenaire dans ce monde, jusqu'à présent. Il lui avait pourtant dis que les mondes communiquaient.

Cette attente fut celui de trop. Elle ne remarqua pas, sous la stupéfaction, les piques de glace arriver droit sur elle.

"IRIS !"

Ley eut juste le temps de la pousser légèrement pour lui éviter une blessure fatale. Mais elle fut touchée par deux fois. Un premier pique lui transperça l'épaule. La seconde, son aile noire.

Doucement, la One Winged Angel se sentit tomber, alors qu'elle perdait à moitié conscience. Des éclairs et une tempête fit soudain rage, alors qu'elle allait tomber dans l'eau.

Les pouvoirs d'Hyle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Cette femme l'avait une fois de plus vaincu. Son corps, tout comme celui de Ley qui était resté accroché à elle, s'enfonça dans l'eau glacée.

Sous le choc, elle se retrouva séparée du VI, et s'enfonçait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les courants l'emportaient.

Où était la lune ? Impossible de la voir.

Il faisait noir.

Ses poumons ne tiendraient plus longtemps. Le manque d'oxygène se faisait ressentir.

Si noir…

Ses poumons cédèrent.

Plus rien.

Le noir total.

_Une comptine qui se répétait._

_« Et lorsque le Zephyr apparaîtra, la messagère et lui formeront plus qu'une seule et même entité, un dieu de vie et de mort. »_

_Un ange aux ailes blanches et au visage inhumain, fixait le sol, prisonnier de ses chaînes, attendant son heure._

/

Notes de l'auteur :

Tadaaaa fin du chapitre sept !

La petite croisière de l'histoire. Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose sur ce chapitre, à part qu'une fois de plus, on voit d'un peu plus près le caractère des persos et que…-- quoi ? Comment ça, ça finit mal ? baah un peu, mais bon…(aie)

Bon, okai, je vous donne mes excuses. Mais pourtant vous devriez être habitués à ces fins de chapitre horribles, non ?

Au fait, je vous ai pas dis ? C'était le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Vous pouvez marquez fin maintenant !

(aie)

…bon, d'accord…fin de la blague…allez la suite bientôt

Ah et dernière question mise en avant : pourquoi Ifrit n'est-il pas venu ? – ça doit pas être pratique d'appeler à travers les dimensions, et Iris n'a pas la matéria pour l'invoquer, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus ?

: p

Et qui est ce Zephyr dont parle la comptine ? – que de question !

See ya les gens !


	8. Chapter 8

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF7 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une autre fanfic nommée « Les rêves des XIII tatoués » qui elle-même était la suite d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (cherchez dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne les avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, vu que tout est basé dessus. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre huit :_

Le noir total.

_"Dis, Iris ? Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre d'abandonner…"_

_"…"_

_"……alors ? Ta réponse ?"_

_"Espèce de chat stupide…"_

"Tu te réveilles enfin ?"

Elle avait la tête en marmelade. D'étranges rêves avaient bercé son inconscience. Que s'était-il passé, et pourquoi ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait mal partout ? Et pourquoi était-elle incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

Pourtant, elle était belle et bien réveillée. Quasiment consciente même. Mais quelque chose en elle l'empêchait de réagir. La fatigue.

Tout reprit soudain un sens autour d'elle. Il faisait chaud. Trop même. Et puis elle était au sec. Pas comme dans cette eau où…

C'était ça, l'eau. Elle s'était noyée. Dans cette eau froide qu'elle détestait tant.

Tiens, étrange…elle était donc vivante ?

Ses paupières battirent deux trois fois, afin que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière. Le soleil tapait au dessus d'elle, l'aveuglant. Le visage d'un jeune homme inquiet se dessina sur sa droite. Elle portait à son front un morceau de tissu humide, comme si elle avait de la fièvre.

Iris eut alors un réflexe, se rendant compte de tout un tas d'info d'un coup. Elle se releva en sursaut et entoura de ses bras le jeune homme qui eut un mouvement de recul sous la peur.

"Eh ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

-Hyle ! On est vivant ! Tu te rends compte ?! On est vivant !

-Mon nom est Ley. Ne me confond pas avec mon frère !" Rectifia le jeune homme d'un ton sec et dégagé.

Il la fit aussitôt lâcher prise, mais il se mangea une baffe comme toute réponse.

"Eh ! Quoi ?! Tu vas me dire que tu me détestes, c'est ça ?!

-Exactement ! J'avais oublié combien je ne pouvais pas voir ton visage stupide !

-Le même que mon frère, je te signale !"

Re-baffe. Cette fois, Ley se la ferma. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi elle la frappait, et à quel moment.

C'était exactement aux instants où il mettait le mot "frère" dans sa phrase, comme si cela lui était inconcevable. Il en conclut qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait une croix sur le passé.

"Tu t'attacheras encore combien de temps à un mort ?"

Il s'y attendait un peu, mais il ne chercha pas à esquiver la troisième baffe. Il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin cette fois, et il en avait lui-même conscience. C'était comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie après à peine une semaine et demie de deuil. Encore, si c'était six mois, mais à peine une semaine.

Iris ne se justifia pas, et se rallongea sur le sol. Elle fit d'ailleurs attention pour la première fois à l'endroit où elle se tenait. La plage. Une grande plage de sable blanc, où le soleil tapait fort. Une forêt sur le côté. Et aucune civilisation en vue.

Et surtout…

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle finalement, les yeux clos.

"On va dire que l'on a eu une veine d'enfer.

-En sous-titré ?

-On s'est noyé non loin de la côte.

-Et si tu m'expliquais tout ?"

Le jeune homme soupira. Il en avait long à dire.

"Par où commencer ? Je me suis réveillé sur la plage. J'étais tout seul. Je t'ai donc cherché. A l'aube, j'ai fini par te trouver un peu plus au sud. J'étais à la fois soulager de te retrouver, mais catastrophé de ton état. Tu étais couverte de spasmes et blessée à l'épaule. A ce propos, tu n'as pas légèrement mal au cœur ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?"

En effet, depuis l'instant où elle s'était réveillée, Iris sentait un poids étrange dans son cœur, sans savoir d'où cela venait. Ley expliqua :

"Le pouvoir de ton aile est confinée dans ton cœur. Tu as été blessée à l'aile, alors ne t'étonne pas de te sentir mal. Je t'ai donc soigné comme j'ai pu. C'était…il y a trois jours."

Iris laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Sous le choc, elle se releva, pour faire face au jeune homme. Puis, elle se mit à faire le tour de son corps, afin d'en voir son état. Un morceau de tissu était enroulé autour de son épaule qui ne lui faisait pas si mal que ça. Etonnant.

"Remercie-moi d'avoir acheté une matéria de soin à Junon, lorsque tu t'étais perdue. Sinon, tu y laissais surement tes vieux os.

-Hum.

-Et ce n'était que le début des problèmes, crois-moi. A peine quelques heures plus tard, les convulsions et spasmes étaient devenus fièvre. Deux jours de fièvre. Le cauchemar. Je te porte sur mon dos depuis ce moment là. Je cherche à rejoindre Costa Del Sol. Et puis, tout à l'heure, tu as un peu bougé, je t'ai allongée, et tu t'es réveillée."

D'un signe de tête, Iris acquiesça. Ley avait pris soin d'elle pendant tout ce temps.

"Merci."

Elle se lova sur elle-même et pris l'apparence d'un renard roux, d'où des flammes s'échappaient. Pas plus surpris que ça, le VI comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire face, et lui faire des excuses en face à face. Elle se cachait derrière cette apparence.

"Pour ce qui est de la chute, et des piques de glace que je n'ai pas vu…

-Epargne ta salive, on va en avoir besoin jusqu'à Costa Del Sol.

-Désolée pour tout."

Ley soupira et se releva en silence. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable. Pour le moment, il était préférable qu'elle reste sous l'apparence d'un renard, elle économiserait ses véritables forces physiques. La longue marche reprit.

"Dis ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Ifrit n'est pas venu ?

-Aucune idée. Tu as la matéria d'invocation ?

-Non. Mais j'ai un pacte avec lui.

-La matéria est peut être la réponse. Cloud doit l'avoir. Tu lui demanderas demain.

-Pardon ? Demain ?

-On retourne à Midgar.

-Mais ?!

-L'ennemi nous attend à la partie détruite de la ville.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Cette chère X est très douée pour ce qui est de se téléporter. Elle est venue nous rendre visite lorsque tu étais dans le coaltar. Jusqu'à ce que nous y arrivions, nous aurons la paix. C'est en quelque sorte notre dernière bataille.

-Alors, on a traversé l'océan pour rien ?

-En quelque sorte. Sauf que l'on leur a foutu la frousse et que l'on a déterminé la fin de cette histoire."

La I grogna dans ses dents. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de Ley. Elle était mignonne ainsi, à agir comme un véritable renard.

"Et comment m'ont-il repérée dans l'obscurité ?

-Ca, je suppose qu'Hojo t'a trafiquée lorsque tu étais dans l'autre monde. Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais je crois que dès lorsque tu utilises tes pouvoirs de l'ailée, ils te repèrent. Ils ont du savoir que tu étais sur le bateau lorsque tu as ouvert des ailes au départ. Et là, ils t'ont repéré. Ce n'est à chaque fois qu'une approximation, car elle a du mal à bien de situer."

La fourrure du renard frémit, un peu sous le choc d'avoir été trafiquée. Et elle savait parfaitement comment : son séjour dans les geôles du bâtiment à Deling City en était certainement la cause.

Ils continuèrent à marcher encore longtemps ainsi. Iris avait faim, mais elle n'osa pas faire part de ce détail.

"Tu sais, au sujet de leurs pouvoirs…" commença Ley.

Mais il s'arrêta soudain de marcher. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se mordit les lèvres. Encore. C'était encore ça.

Un choc au niveau de sa poitrine. Il dissimula sa douleur comme il le put. Un autre choc. Et un troisième.

La main sur son cœur, il sentit ses jambes faiblir, alors que les spasmes augmentaient. Tout tournait autour de lui. Iris avait reprit sa forme humaine, et l'avait attrapé dans ses bras, inquiète.

"Calme-toi ! Tout va bien."

Trop tard. Une fois de plus, il sombrait.

Deux titans qui se battaient…

Des plumes blanches qui volaient…

Un doux vent qui les emportait…

--

"Chacun son tour." Fit une voix à son oreille.

Il était allongé dans un lit chaud, une fois de plus. Tifa était à son chevet l'air à la fois inquiète pour une quelconque raison, et rassurée de le voir se réveiller. Ley eut un air perdu.

"Où suis-je ?

-Au Seventh Heaven.

-Mais ?! On était à…"

Tout alla à grande vitesse dans son esprit. A peine réveillé que son sang tournait à l'eau de javel.

"OU EST IRIS ?!

-Elle…est partie il y a à peine cinq minutes. Elle t'a ramenée évanoui ici, ce matin même. Son aile était sortie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait volé toute la nuit. Son aile est en piteuse état. Elle a mangé, s'est reposée un peu, et voyant que tu n'étais toujours pas réveillé, elle est partie.

-Sers moi le p'tit dej' le plus facile à emporter, sinon je vais tomber en hypoglycémie avant de l'avoir rejoint !"

Il avait déjà enfilé ses vêtements que l'on lui avait retirés. Iris était partie toute seule sur le dernier champ de bataille. Il mettait sa chemise, lorsque Tifa lui fit une remarque qui le vexa.

"Moi, j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurai certainement pas du voir. Je doute qu'Iris l'ai vu, mais…enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien…"

La jeune barman croisa le regard de Ley. Ils se fixèrent en silence. Cette fois, Ley céda. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette femme.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a poussé à faire ça, mais prends soin d'Iris, s'il te plait."

Ley finit de s'habiller, attrapa un sandwich que Tifa lui tendit, et partit jusqu'à Midgar, la ville détruite.

--

Midgar. Middle Garden. Berceau de tous les désastres. Une ville en ruine qui était construite anciennement sur une plaque. La végétation avait recouvert toute forme de technologie. C'était aussi l'endroit le plus propice à la prolifération de monstres en tout genre. Béhémots, dragons et tant d'autres.

La jeune fille aux cheveux courts et au visage d'ange fixa les ruines, de loin.

"Iris. Prends soin de toi." Murmura tendrement Hannah.

A côté d'elle se trouvait le jeune homme blond au tempérament de feu.

"T'as pas intérêt à crever."

Derrière ces deux là, Marlène et Denzel partagèrent un regard.

"Ca va être la fin.

-Comme il y a vingt ans, lorsque Météore est tombé.

-Oui."

--

L'église d'Aerith n'avait pas changé. Iris se trouvait à son centre. Elle fixa l'eau avec un sourire.

"Merci, Aerith."

La jeune tatouée fit demi tour.

A la surface de l'eau, un être étrange reflétait.

Un homme…ou peut être un monstre…avec une aile blanche dans son dos…

--

La grande et ténébreuse ville détruite de Midgar se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait le souffle coupé à forcer de courir. La respiration haletante, il continua son ascension dans la ville maudite. Il espérait ne pas être trop en retard par rapport à elle, sinon, tout était fini.

Certes, il pouvait rester la solution d'avoir une confiance totale en Iris. Mais seule contre trois personnes, dont deux aux pouvoirs surpuissants, c'était directement lui creuser son tombeau.

Il courait dans les décombres perdus de la ville, dans une végétation étrange et luxuriante, lorsqu'un cri déchira les lieux.

Son sang vira à l'eau de javel.

Iris.

--

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle marchait entre les arbres et les ruines. Des maisons dévastées, des voitures réduites à un état plus que pitoyable. Par endroit, elle trouvait des panneaux de signalisations recouverts de lierres.

Elle arriva soudain sur une énorme plate forme désertique. Le sol était instable, mais c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus au point de rendez-vous.

C'était lorsqu'elle avait ramené Ley à Seventh Heaven. Un mot les attendait sur la porte du petit bar. Un mot écrit des mains de la X. "Si avant midi vous n'êtes pas sur le champ de bataille, alors nous attaquerons la ville."

L'avertissement était simple. Iris était partie vers dix heures, laissant Ley. Elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier la ville pour leur cause.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus voir Ley en danger. Etrange, pour quelqu'un qu'elle déteste.

Iris ouvrit son téléphone portable. Il indiquait onze heures trente. Elle était à l'heure. La ville échapperait au désastre.

Son ventre était noué par la peur. A chaque nouveau pas, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le couloir de la mort. Depuis le temps, elle s'était résolue qu'un jour tout prendrait fin. Elle avait pourtant frôlé la mort à de nombreuses reprises. A chaque fois elle s'en était sortie. Mais cette fois-ci ?

Son ombre glissait derrière elle, à peine visible. Le soleil du midi tapait sur le haut de sa tête. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, sous la peur.

"Depuis quand ai-je peur de la mort, moi qui la cherchait il fut un temps ?"

Elle trouva la réponse au bout de quelques pas. Sylvain. C'était ça. C'était Sylvain le responsable. C'était lui aussi qui avait attisé à nouveau la flamme de vivre dans son cœur. Celui de se battre, de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait recommencé à vivre à partir de la rencontre de toutes ses personnes. Sylvain. Hannah aussi. Denzel et Marlène. Et tous les anciens de ce monde. Chacun à sa façon lui avait permis de surmonter la mort d'Hyle.  
Une étrange pression dans la poche de son long manteau l'arrêta une seconde. Elle en sortit une petite peluche. Un tout petit chocobo jaune miniature. Un sourire tendre.

"Qu'importe ce que tu fais, tu me protèges toujours, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle rangea la peluche qu'Hyle lui avait offerte à Deling City, et elle reprit la route. Pour très peu de temps, à vrai dire.

"Tu es venue seule ?"

Une voix susurra à son oreille ces doux mots qui lui glacèrent le sang. Le II. L'homme s'était déplacé avec une rapidité hors du commun, juste derrière elle. Aussitôt, Iris fit apparaitre un mur de flamme entre lui et elle.

Erreur.

Un jet d'eau réduit à néant le mur. L'eau contre le feu. L'homme la regarda. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, et un corps très svelte. Il devait pourtant avoir une quarantaine d'années, en vue de son visage émacié.

"Où est l'autre ?

-Je l'ai laissé en arrière. Je ne veux pas le mêler à cette bataille.

-Pff…ça va être ennuyeux. Je ne fais de toi qu'une bouchée.

-Vraiment ennuyeux." Rajouta la voix de la X derrière Iris.

La jeune femme fit pivoter son visage de moitié, et aperçut, à une dizaine de mètres, la X accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux bruns, habillé de son éternelle blouse blanche. Hojo.

"Et bien…j'ai pourtant à un accueil de première classe."

Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps, et repoussa d'un coup les trois ennemis à l'aide de ses pouvoirs de télékinésie qu'elle avait essayé de manier au mieux. Le II fut éjecté, tandis que la X s'était téléportée avec Hojo.

En dessous de ses pieds, le sol trembla, instable. Iris réagit qu'elle devait se trouvait au dessus de la plaque, et que sous elle devait se trouver des tonnes de bétons et poutres métalliques. Elle devait à tout prix quitter cet endroit trop dangereux.

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle allait se déplacer lorsqu'une pluie de pique de glace tomba sur elle. Elle se protégea à l'aide un mur de feu. Les piques ne l'atteignirent pas sur son périmètre, mais les autres se plantèrent dans le sol. Iris poussa un cri de peur qui déchira le silence de Midgar. Le sol tremblait de plus en plus. Ses jambes cédèrent. Elle perdait l'équilibre. Elle réussit à tout stabiliser grâce à ses pouvoirs de télékinésie.

"Prise au piège."

Iris leva les yeux. Le II se trouvait en sécurité, sur un arbre qui poussait sur une maison voisine.

"Si tu relâches ton attention, tu tombes dans le ventre de cet endroit, et personne n'ira chercher ton corps. Si tu ne relâches pas ton attention par contre, c'est nous qui te tuerons."

Le pire…c'était que cet homme avait raison.

"Et, rappelons-le, tu n'es pas capable de sortir ton aile, X l'a blessée il y a quelques jours à peine. Le temps de récupération de cette aile est très longue." Rappela Hojo.

Une haine grandissante se forma peu à peu dans le cœur d'Iris. Cela se terminait-il donc ainsi ? Si pitoyablement.

Pas forcément. Il lui restait une carte à jouer. Même si cela allait être extrêmement douloureux, Hojo faisait une erreur.

Puis soudain, une cascade d'eau fut projetée contre elle. Le II voulait en finir. Elle stoppa son pouvoir de télékinésie momentanément. Le sol recommença à trembler, mais elle put arrêter l'eau à temps.

Sous elle, le sol finit par céder. Des rictus victorieux furent visibles. Tout tombait avec elle. Et quand elle disait tout, c'était réellement tout.

Même le jeune homme qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

"IRIS !"

Les blocs de bétons s'écroulèrent, les engloutissant.

--

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon, finalement, il y aura dix chapitres au lieu de neuf. (j'étais déjà à la douzième page world pour ce chapitre, alors que je n'ai même pas fini d'écrire ce que je voulais, au lieu des six pages habituelles : je coupe donc en deux, mais le chapitre neuf risque d'être plus long, vu que j'ai toujours pas fini)

L'attaque finale commence bien, hein ? -- je ne vous le fait pas dire…

Donc dans ce chapitre, rien de bien spécial en fait : tous les événements se déroulent dans le prochain en même temps.

Ah si ! Tifa a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à propos de Ley Oo on va peut être en savoir un peu plus sur ce numéro VI très bientôt.

Allez, la suite bientôt !

Mici à tous ceux qui me soutiennent !

La miss tarée pro


	9. Chapter 9

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF7 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une autre fanfic nommée « Les rêves des XIII tatoués » qui elle-même était la suite d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (cherchez dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne les avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, vu que tout est basé dessus. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre neuf :_

Cela faisait deux fois en peu de temps que Ley s'évanouissait. Que s'était-il passé cette fois ?  
Les secondes passèrent. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs revinrent. Il s'était précipité sur Iris qui tombait dans le vide, sans réellement réfléchir. Et puis plus rien.

Le noir complet. Ils avaient dû faire une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres, et se faire engloutir par le béton et les métaux en tous genres.

Exactement. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le noir complet s'offrit à lui. L'air lui manquait. Prisonnier sous des tonnes de gravas, sans oxygène. Ou plus beaucoup du moins.

Mais c'était impossible ! Au moins cinq cents mètres séparaient la plaque supérieur de celle du dessous. Il ne pouvait pas être vivant.

Son cœur s'arrêta soudain de battre. Et elle ?

"Iris ?!" cria-t-il.

Dans un premier temps, il n'y eut qu'un silence. Puis, une petite voix lui répondit.

"Je suis là. Je vais…bien…"

La voix exprimait exactement le contraire. Pris d'un doute, Ley alluma une petite lumière de faible intensité. Une large cavité fut alors éclairée. Haute de deux mètres, large de trois et longue de cinq, tout au plus. Un maigre espace vital.

Et au fond de petite grotte se trouvait une jeune fille allongée par terre, une aile noire sanguinolente à son dos.

"Ton aile !"

Ley se releva, malgré les douleurs que subissait son corps, et se précipita à côté de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas que son aile qui saignait. Son dos en règle générale, et aussi ses bras. Il la souleva. Il ne comprenait pas.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien, et toi…

-Ca va je te dis. C'est juste que…lorsque l'on est tombé, j'ai fait sortir de force mon aile pour ralentir notre chute. Je crois que j'ai réussi…mais…la chute a été pas mal douloureuse.

-Pourquoi as-tu encore fait quelque chose comme ça ?! Tu aurais pu t'envoler toute seule si tu avais encore cette force !

-Je…ne veux pas te voir une fois de plus mourir sous mes yeux." Se justifia-t-elle.

Elle se releva à moitié, et fit face à la colère soudaine de Ley.

"Ca suffit ! Arrête de me confondre avec mon frère !"

Et bam. L'ange de la mort avait encore assez de force pour le frapper.

"Je te hais. Plus que tout. Tu me dégoûtes.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ?!

-EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU AS GAFFE DEJA TROIS FOIS DEPUIS QUE TU ES REVEILLE ?! ET LE NOMBRE DE FOIS QUE TU AS GAFFE AVANT CELA ?!"

Silence.

Ley parut choqué. Il ne comprenait pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir. En fait, il ne pigeait rien du tout à la situation.

Iris, en voyant l'air d'incompréhension du jeune homme, se mit d'avantage en colère.

Elle l'attrapa soudain par le col de son T-shirt et le tira vers elle.

Les yeux de Ley s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. Sans doute parce qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à ça.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Iris l'embrassait à cet instant ?

C'était doux et agréable, lui faisant oublier tous les soucis du moment. Il fit un geste comme pour l'entourer de ses bras, lorsqu'il réagit soudain.

La personne qu'elle embrassait…ce n'était pas vraiment lui…

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte.

"Que…qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu…tu me confonds encore avec lui.

-Non. J'ai totalement oublié Hyle. Je ne peux pas supporter son comportement. Je me fiche pas mal de lui."

Ley parut choqué. Il recula de quelques centimètres. Il ne reconnaissait pas Iris. Et cela…cela le blessait horriblement au point qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

De son coté, la méchée mit fin à sa basse vengeance.

"Qu'aurais-tu pensé, si ce que je venais de dire était vrai ? »

Une blague. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Ley essaya de retrouver ses moyens. Mais impossible. La jeune femme venait de le plaquer contre un morceau de béton, l'un de ses bras barrant toute fuite sur le côté de son visage.

« Tu…tu es…cruelle… » laissa-t-il échapper au bout d'un moment.

« Tout autant que toi. Cesse la petite comédie. Je sais parfaitement QUI tu es, et ce depuis le jour où tu t'es présenté pour la tout première fois devant moi. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai insisté pour voir ton visage ? »

Cette fois, Ley ne disait plus rien. Si elle disait vrai, il était dans le pétrin. Dans un sacré pétrin, même.

Il voulut reculer. Impossible, il y avait cette fichue plaque de béton. Et puis même s'il avait réussi, il était pris au piège avec dans cette grotte.

Il dut se résoudre à croiser le regard d'Iris. Ses habituels doux yeux verts Mako étaient totalement différents. Il l'avait rarement vue autant en colère.

« Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il ferma les yeux par automatisme. Elle venait de le frapper.

Non, ce n'était pas à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le mot « frère » ou quelque chose qui s'y rapportait, qu'Iris le giflait. L'idiot. C'était à chaque fois qu'il…

« Cesse de mentir ! J'en ai marre de ton petit jeu ! J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Une confiance aveugle ! Mais toi…toi tu ne m'as jamais accordé ta confiance, espèce de CHAT STUPIDE ! »

Un long silence. Iris pleurait. L'homme en face d'elle n'osa rien dire. Maintenant…maintenant il comprenait le comportement d'Iris. Pourquoi elle avait eu le courage à nouveau de se battre. Pourquoi elle l'avait laissé en arrière quelques heures plus tôt.

La jeune fille reprit malgré les larmes :

« Différent. Son frère. Et puis quoi encore ? Tu portes simplement des lentilles de contact pour ne pas avoir tes lunettes, tu as changé légèrement ta coiffure en donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient plus longs en utilisant quelques mèches qui tombaient jusqu'à ta nuque. Tu portes des T-shirts à la place de tes chemises, car sinon on peut voir que sur toi est noté un autre numéro que le VI. Ta voix qui est différente ? Fait moi rire, tu utilises tout simplement ton pouvoir du vent pour la modifier. Tu gaffes toutes les dix minutes sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. D'ailleurs, je vais te signaler que si tu n'avais pas utilisé ton pouvoir du vent quand tu t'es réveillé pour faire venir une perpétuelle venue d'air, nous serions en train d'être asphyxiés ! Peut être même morts ! Si on a survécu de la noyade lorsque nous sommes tombés dans l'eau, c'est que tu m'avais certainement protégée d'une bulle d'air, sans quoi j'aurai du mourir au bout de cinq petites minutes dans cette eau froide et glaciale. Nous n'étions pas près de la côte à ce moment là. Rajoute à cela tes erreurs du style « Pourquoi tu as encore fait quelque chose comme ça ? » pour quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu, à moins bien sûr que tu m'espionnes dans l'autre monde. Ou encore les innombrables fois où tu m'as appelée, sans que tu n'y fasses attention par « Idiote de fille » ! A TON AVIS, POURQUOI NE T'AI-JE JAMAIS APPELE PAR LE PRENOM 'LEY' DEPUIS LE DEPART ?! »

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée par ses propres explications. L'homme ne la regardait plus. Il n'en avait certainement plus le courage. Il devait être quelque part furieux contre lui même. Furieux de l'avoir approchée de trop près. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais été au courant.

« Je sais qui tu es depuis le début…je te connais par cœur, tu ne peux pas me tromper, Hyle. »

Elle se tut enfin. Elle n'avait plus rien à rajouter. Elle laissa simplement le jeune homme seul à ses réflexions. Elle recula un peu et vint s'allonger dans un coin. Elle avait mal partout. Y comprit au cœur.

Une voix faible, à peine inaudible, brisa le silence lourd. Une voix différente de celle qu'elle avait entendue jusqu'à présent. Sa véritable voix.

« …je…je suis désolé… »

Sa voix à lui. L'authentique voix de l'homme qu'elle avait cru mort.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Je…ne voulais pas que tu me vois mourir à nouveau. Tu sais très bien que nos chances de vivre désormais sont…

-Et alors ?

-J'ai du berner la X ce jour là. Toi aussi donc. Vous m'avez tous cru mort alors que…c'était faux. Si je revenais vers toi, et que tu me voyais une seconde fois mourir…je…

-Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste que…ma présence auprès de toi rajoute un peu plus chaque jour de la douleur. Je te blesse toujours. Si je n'étais plus là, alors…

-Tu penses trop. »

Hyle resta silencieux. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, et sortit une matéria.

« Du soin. »

Iris ne le contredit pas. Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, il usa de la magie pour cicatriser les quelques coupures qu'Iris avait sur le corps, et surtout soigner son aile.

« Dis, Hyle ?

-Oui ?

-Comment as-tu fait croire à ta mort ? »

Hyle déglutit sa salive. Il savait pourtant que la question viendrait, obligatoirement. C'était inévitable. Mais pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment y répondre. Il décida donc d'être franc.

« …en fait…j'allais vraiment mourir. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'au dernier moment. Tu te souviens de ce jour ?

-Plus que n'importe quel jour.

-Nous cherchions l'horloge, en vain, lorsque je me suis fait attaquer par Zell. Après quoi tu es arrivée, mais aux mains de la X.

-Oui. »

Le jeune homme soupira. Il était en train de soigner ses propres blessures lorsqu'il continua.

« N'as-tu pas l'impression que nous avions oublié un détail ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ton ami.

-Zell ?

-Non, ton autre ami. »

Iris ne comprit pas. En meilleure forme, elle se releva pour faire face au VII. Il fixait le sol, sans savoir comment continuer.

« Le même ami qu'il t'a été impossible d'invoquer sur le bateau.

-…Ifrit… »

Ifrit était avec eux ce jour là. Il était parti dans la première pièce de l'orphelinat, à son entrée.

« La X a bien tué quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas moi. »

Choquée et incapable de dire un mot, Iris resta immobile. Hyle reprit.

« Ifrit a crée une sorte de double de moi, avec son corps. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, mais je me débattais avec la X lorsque je me suis retrouvé libéré dans l'une des salles de l'orphelinat, à l'abri. Il a prit ma place, et ce, sans que personne ne s'en doute.

-Ifrit…Ifrit est mort ?

-Corporellement oui. Moralement non. Il reprend peu à peu des forces pour fabriquer à nouveau un corps fait de chair et de sang.

-Où est-il ?!

-Ici. »

De son pouce, Hyle pointa son propre cœur. Ifrit se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui même. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne craignait plus le feu comme avant. C'était aussi pour cette raison que…

« Tes attaques ! Lorsque tu tombes dans les pommes avec ton mal de cœur, c'est Ifrit qui en est la cause ?

-Oui. Il se bat parfois avec le vent qui est en moi. Ils ne s'aiment vraiment pas. Sais-tu pourquoi Ifrit a fait cela ?

-Non.

-Pour protéger ton cœur. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Un gardien ne doit pas seulement protéger physiquement, mais aussi moralement. Je crois qu'il se bat avec mon vent à chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte que je te blessais, à vrai dire. »

Il eut un soupir résigné. La chimère devait savoir qu'Iris connaissait la vérité depuis le début. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème jusqu'au jour où il lui avait fait face.

Une bonne minute passa en silence. Chacun était pensif. Finalement, Hyle attrapa la main de la jeune fille.

« Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais…

-Oh non, je ne te pardonne pas ! » grogna aussitôt Iris.

« Je sais bien. Mais laisse ta rancœur de côté pour le moment. On doit mettre fin à tout ceci.

-La mort nous réclame.

-…malheureusement.

-J'ai…eu une idée pendant que tu étais évanoui.

- Quelle genre d'idée ?

-Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Le jeune homme stoppa tout mouvement, et croisa les yeux de la I. Ils allaient tous deux oublier momentanément leurs différents, et se battre à l'unisson.

« Oui. Je te fais confiance. Faisons-nous une promesse.

-Je t'écoute, Hyle.

-Nous devrons survivre tous les deux. Si l'un de nous meurt, ça veut dire que tout espoir est perdu. Nous ne pouvons les battre qu'à deux. Il est hors de question que l'un laisse l'autre pour que tout se termine. Promis ?

-Promis.

-Maintenant, il faut que l'on arrive à s'en aller d'ici.

-Y arriver ? Oh, pas de problème pour ça. En combinant le vent à la télékinésie, je pense que l'on va pouvoir faire ça non sans mal. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux tatoués se concentrèrent, et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les décombres au dessus d'eux bougeaient…

--

Hojo se tenait en face de ses deux acolytes. Tout était fini. Pendant longtemps, il savait, et ce grâce à sa science poussée, que les deux ennemis étaient encore vivants. Le pouvoir de l'ange, ainsi ce que celui de la lumière restaient actifs. Mais, il y a quelques minutes, et l'un, et l'autre venait de disparaître.

Ils avaient du succomber à leurs blessures.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi les tatouages n'étaient pas apparus sur les corps des deux derniers tatoués. Il rumina, baignant dans l'incompréhension.

« Un problème, Monsieur le scientifique ? » lui demanda une voix claire dans son dos.

L'homme se retourna, étonné. Une jeune femme, aux cheveux noirs court, et au visage d'ange se tenait derrière lui. Elle devait avoir seize, dix-sept ans tout au plus.

Et derrière elle, se trouvait un jeune couple. Un grand roux-châtain et une petite brune.

« Vous ne regardez pas là où il faut. »

Une autre voix. Elle venait de derrière les deux autres tatoués. Un gamin blond, et un drôle de chien. Ou plutôt un fauve. Mais quel fauve !

« XIII.

-J'aurai aimé ne jamais revoir ta tête de fou, Hojo.

-Que fais-tu là, misérable expérience ?

-Je suis là pour t'arrêter.

-Où est Iris ? » demanda Sylvain.

« Morte. Et le VI aussi. »

« Tu veux dire, le VII, Hojo.

-Le VII est mort devant mes yeux.

-Et comment expliques-tu le fait que sa meurtrière ne porte pas la marque du VII sur elle ?

-Il s'est fait tué par ce monstre. Au moment où X allait le tuer, une griffe énorme est passée dans son ventre, le tuant sur le coup.

-Ifrit avait réellement bien joué son coup. »

Un tremblement de terre surprit tout le monde. Red fixait les ennemis de manière enragée. Si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai, alors cette fois-ci, ces deux là étaient réellement morts. Le II s'élança sur lui, plongeant l'endroit dans l'obscurité la plus totale pour mieux sévire.

La X en profita pour s'élancer sur le plus près des gamins. Sylvain.

Mais l'obscurité fut de courte durée. Une lueur vive éclaira le champ de bataille. Et Sylvain avait disparu. Hannah paniqua aussitôt.

« Sylvain !!

-Ici, ne t'en fais pas. »

Hannah leva les yeux. Dans les airs, une jeune femme volait grâce à son aile noire, portant Sylvain dans ses bras.

« On gère, ne vous en faites pas. Allez plutôt vous mettre à l'abri. »

Une autre voix. Hyle se trouvait sur un arbre, une lumière dans les mains.

« Ley ! » cria Sylvain.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant. Le VII fixa le blondinet.

« Je te promets, Sylv', que je te donnerai toutes les excuses nécessaires une fois que tout sera terminé. Je ne suis pas Ley. Je vous ai tous menti. »

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux explications. Iris fit descendre, loin de la X, le jeune blond abasourdi, tandis qu'Hyle faisait un saut jusqu'à la terre ferme, pour rejoindre Iris.

« Tu sais que l'on va devoir tuer ?

-Oui. »

Ou presque. Sous les yeux effarés des deux jeunes tatoués, la X s'élança droit contre eux…pour finir empalée sur une lance que venait de sortir de II. La jeune ange de la mort frémit. Il venait de tuer son alliée.

« Pour…pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir ses pouvoirs. » répondit Hyle, tout aussi déstabilisé que elle.

Le II les fixa d'un air démentiel. La partie allait pouvoir commencer. Hyle fit un pas, mais fut stoppé net par Iris.

« Je me suis souvenue de quelque chose au sujet de la mythologie.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

-Oui. En toi, se trouve Zephyr, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu…oui pourquoi ? Comment sais-tu que j'ai moi aussi une sorte de gardien ?

-Il fait parti de toi depuis que tu es né, non ?

-Oui.

-Je crois que je l'ai rencontré une fois. Lorsque j'étais dans l'eau en train de me noyer. Et puis, Aerith m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Tu es capable de le faire sortir ?

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment ?

-Ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu me faisais confiance ?»

Ils avaient commencé à se battre contre le II, tout en parlant. Pour l'instant, Hyle utilisait sa magie de vent pour entraver la vitesse de l'ennemi, et Iris son pouvoir du feu pour protéger les autres.

« Je ne comprends pas.

-Fais ce que je te dis ! AH ! »

Ils avaient du être trop négligent. La même lance qui avait tué la X atteint le bras gauche d'Iris, qui tomba sous le coup. Elle retira l'arme, et se releva.

« GROUILLE, C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Hyle ne chercha pas d'avantage. Au fond de lui, il fit appel à quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas, et qui se battait toujours avec Ifrit dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ce n'était pas exactement une chimère. Ce n'était pas un homme non plus.

« Je suis la clef. » murmura une voix dans l'esprit d'Hyle.

Ce fut comme un déclic.

_« On dit que si l'ange de la mort trouve la clef, il est capable de devenir un dieu. »_

Il comprit ce qu'Iris avait en tête. Pas plus d'une seconde plus tard, la jeune fille laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur, tandis qu'une aile blanche sortit de son dos. Elle tomba sur le sol, étourdie. Hyle accourut jusqu'à elle, mais se stoppa.

« C'est donc ça, le but du projet Iris ? Il existe donc deux moyens de devenir une sorte de dieu, selon Hojo ? Le premier est de rassembler tous les pouvoirs de Jenova. Le second est l'alliance entre le Zéphyr, la clé, et l'ange de la mort. Le zéphyr n'est pas nécessairement un tatoué. Il est l'alter ego de l'ange de la mort. Aerith était donc l'alter ego de Sephiroth ? Deux moyens pour créer une terre vierge où les nouveaux dieux domineront ? »

Ou peut être pas. Hyle eut un sursaut, comprenant la dure réalité. Iris avait commit la plus grave des erreurs.

« NON ! IRIS ! »

Mais Iris ne l'entendait pas. Elle s'était relevée face au II et à Hojo. Le scientifique restait silencieux face à ce qu'elle était devenue.

Le dernier des tatoués à être sous les ordres du scientifique file vers elle avec une vitesse hors du commun. Iris l'évita non sans mal, et le rejeta loin dans le champ de bataille, d'un simple coup d'aile. Il se releva, sonné.

« Ainsi tu es devenue une sorte de dieu. Les deux Armes se sont finalement combinées.

-Armes ?

-C'est ça…l'ange de la mort n'est rien plus qu'une Arme crée par la planète, au moyen des hommes.»

Pas plus d'une seconde plus tard, le II tomba inerte sur le sol. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage de l'homme en blouse blanche.

« Qu'as-tu fais ?

-Je l'ai tué. Maintenant, c'est à moi de parfaire cette réunion. »

Il avait en lui plus des trois quarts des pouvoirs de Jenova désormais. Iris n'en crut pas ses yeux. Hojo avait réellement l'ambition de commencer la réunion sans tous les pouvoirs ?!

Il n'avait pas réellement le choix à vrai dire. Que faire contre une sorte de demi-dieu ?

Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il avait marché en plein dans son plan. Il allait commettre l'erreur fatale.

Au fond d'elle, elle le savait. On ne pouvait pas devenir un semblant de dieu de vie et de mort par l'un de ces deux moyens.

Ou alors, c'était que pour quelques minutes seulement…une sorte de compte à rebours, jusqu'à la mort…

« IRIS ! ET LA PROMESSE ?! »

Derrière elle, Hyle venait hurler à plein poumons. Elle se retourna doucement vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je la rompe. C'est mon droit, non ? »

Hyle voulut la rejoindre, mais le fauve roux le stoppa, et d'un coup de magie de la terre, il fit tomber sur le sol le jeune homme, déstabilisé. Le fauve sauta, et la terre bougea sous Hyle. Il ne pouvait pas se relever pour s'envoler.

« Lâche-moi ! RED, LACHE MOI !

-Désolé. Moi aussi…j'ai fais une promesse à Iris. Celle de t'empêcher de mourir, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe. Iris a déjà fait son choix. Ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons la faire changer d'avis. Elle le sait depuis le début. Tout commencement à une fin. Chaque vie a une mort. Chaque paradis a un enfer.

-TU VEUX QU'ELLE MEURE ?!

-Non, je ne le veux pas. Mais si elle ne le fait pas, elle mourra aussi. Et nous avec.

-Il y a forcément un autre moyen !

-C'est ce qu'elle pensait aussi, le jour où elle t'a cru mort. »

Le sortilège de terre le conduisit à un autre endroit, à l'abri. Allongé sur le dos, il voyait furtivement deux ombres au loin. La première, une jeune fille qui portait deux ailes. L'une de la mort, l'autre de la vie. Et en face d'elle, un scientifique qui hurlait. La réunion commençait. Jenova ne tarderait pas à apparaître. Pour l'instant, deux demi-dieux se battaient. Des éclairs, des vagues de laves, une terre qui se soulevait, des coups d'ailes, une cascade d'eau. Et pour finir, une véritable tornade.

Les cheveux soulevés par le vent, Hyle voulut se dégager. Le fauve le laissa, finalement. Hyle ne pouvait plus faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

Il y eut une vague de lumière, et tout s'arrêta.

Le compte à rebours était terminé. Sur le plateau que formait l'ancienne plaque de Midgar, un monstre minuscule était apparu.

« La réunion…a échoué… » souffla Red.

Le monstre disparut dans les entrailles de la terre. Ne restaient que deux choses au beau milieu de tout. Un homme étalé sur le sol, tué par le propre monstre qu'il avait créé à partir de ces cellules de tatoué. La bête avait du sortir de lui-même, le tuant sur le coup.

Et il y avait un autre corps. Iris se tenait encore debout. Ses ailes sur le dos, elle était essoufflée.

« Iris ! »

Hyle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à la jeune fille. Il était à une centaine de mètres d'elle, lorsqu'elle s'écroula au sol avec un sourire.

Les ailes se résorbèrent toutes seules. Pour aller plus vite, Hyle tenta d'utiliser sa magie du vent. En vain.

La magie n'était plus là. Il se stoppa au milieu de sa course, et regarda sa clavicule. Là où un numéro avait longtemps résidé, ineffaçable, ne se trouvait plus qu'une maigre cicatrice. Hyle ne comprit pas.

Il ne prit pas le temps de comprendre, et continua sa course.

Plus que vingt mètres.

Dix.

Plus rien. Juste quelques centimètres. Il allait l'attraper dans ses bras. Ses mains passèrent alors dans son corps, qui disparut aussitôt.

Les jambes cédèrent sous son poids.

L'ange de la mort venait de disparaître de cette terre.

Un cri de désespoir déchira les terres perdues de Midgar.

- -

notes de l'auteur :

-- Allez lire la suite, au lieu de me maudire

(l'auteur a déjà quitté les lieux)


	10. Fin

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

PARTIE II : Entre Enfer et Paradis

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF7 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une autre fanfic nommée « Les rêves des XIII tatoués » qui elle-même était la suite d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (cherchez dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne les avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, vu que tout est basé dessus. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre dix (fin) :_

Le jeune homme arpentait le laboratoire perdu de Kalm. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'y avait pas pénétré.

Ce qu'il cherchait ? Toutes les données de ce fou. Toutes les données pour comprendre enfin.

De son naturel pas souple de chat, il parvient sans mal à retrouver la salle d'informatique. Des dossiers traînaient encore en masse sur le bureau. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru que certains de ces dossiers ne servaient strictement à rien.

Au final, il y avait bien là, sur un coin du bureau, un dossier intitulé « Entre Enfer et Paradis ». Le dossier était signé par une ancienne scientifique. Pour être plus précis, par la grand-mère elle-même de l'ancienne ange de la mort. Lucrecia Crescent.

« C'était sous mon nez depuis le début. Mais quel titre ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner ? »

Il l'ouvrit. Il tenait entre ses dents une petite lampe de poche, comme à sa première venue. Tout un tas de fiche traînaient à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas l'écriture d'Hojo, mais bien celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Le projet Eden ne venait donc pas de lui.

Une étrange feuille attira l'attention du jeune homme. Elle était écrite à la plume, comme un poème en prose. Ce n'était pourtant que des notes. Il les lut à voix haute.

«Rapport du projet Iris numéro I : les Armes

Les Armes funestes qui modélisent la terre, seules capables de déterminer du futur de nos êtres errants. Chaos le sombre et son antithèse Omega ne sont pas les seuls à demeurer pour exécuter cette terre. La rivière de la vie, notre mère, les a façonnés pour se protéger. Certains pour que la vie ère de planète en planète. D'autres pour empêcher les massacres. Divers pour détruire toute forme de vie. Et pour finir, celles qui n'ont d'autres buts que supprimer tout danger. Fin du premier rapport. »

Hyle tourna la page, et tomba sur un nouveau rapport de la scientifique. De même que le précédent, il le lut à voix haute.

« Rapport du projet Iris numéro II : Des dieux.

J'ai découvert, selon certaines données extraites de la Cetra trouvée dans une strate géologique, que ses pouvoirs avaient été égal à ceux des dieux. Les Cetras étaient-ils des dieux ? Ce n'est qu'une théorie, comme celle de Chaos et d'Omega, mais je suis certaine que si elle était vivante, elle ne serait plus qu'une entité dominatrice. Peut être qu'en recréant un être semblable, portant ses cellules, une partie de ses pouvoirs renaîtrait. Fin du second rapport. »

Troisième page.

« Rapport du projet Iris numéro III : L'ange de la mort.

Luisant comme une âme perdue, l'ange de la mort sévit, tuant et désordonnant tout être. Lorsqu'il disparaîtra, entraînant dans un autre monde pouvoirs et passions, toute son humanité il regagnera. Iris, messagère des dieux, partira en quête des pouvoirs perdus. Un ange de la mort qui sera capable d'offrir le paradis sur terre, portant en elle un monstre à la cruauté sans limite. Elle-même l'Arme préservatrice de l'ascension des dieux, elle sera apte à mettre fin à toute chose. Le Zéphyr, seconde Arme gardienne de la vie, sera la clef pour ouvrir un enfer, ou peut être un paradis. La terre mère, leur terrain de jeu, un dieu naîtra. Fin du troisième rapport. »

Il venait de terminer le troisième rapport lorsqu'il s'assit sur une chaise. Le projet Iris venait donc des données collectées parmi les Cetras par Lucrécia.

Il se sentit retourné. Ils avaient été des Armes, sans le savoir. Des produits de la rivière de la vie. Il commença à lire la quatrième page.

« Rapport du projet Iris numéro IV : Le projet

Le professeur Hojo a décidé de décimer les pouvoirs de la Cetra parmi treize corps qu'il tracera par ADN. Je serai l'un de ces corps, et l'enfant que je porte recevra ses pouvoirs dès sa naissance. Les autres les recevront uniquement que lorsqu'il les perdra. Il a décidé d'en faire l'ange de la mort dont parle certains textes Cétras retrouvés et que j'ai transcris dans mon dernier rapport. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il souhaite voir la Cetra revivre à l'aide de cette vieille légende. S'il arrivait à la faire revivre avec ses pouvoirs au grand complet, à l'aide de l'ange de la mort et le Zephyr réunis, alors les possibilités scientifiques ne seraient qu'amplifiées. Il dit qu'il y a deux solutions pour réussir ce projet. Soit concevoir un être capable de recevoir tous les pouvoirs et faire renaître la cetra. Soit associer l'ange et le Zephyr. J'ai…peu confiance en sa théorie. Fin du quatrième rapport. »

Le jeune lecteur en herbe fit glisser la page, et en trouva une cinquième. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rapport, simplement de quelques lignes.

« Treize rapports…quatre en ce carnet. Cinq dans le D36 ; G10 ; D59 ; D97. L'endroit où se trouvent les quatre derniers est en ce lieu. »

Il resta ébahi. Une chasse au trésor maintenant ! Il rageait contre lui-même, et contre la scientifique. Hojo n'avait pas du trouver les rapports suivants, sinon ils se seraient trouvés dans ce dossier. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autres, à par quelques notes du scientifique fou sur les premiers rapports de Lucrecia.

« Théorie confirmée sur le spécimen I. Attente d'une seconde génération plus stable pour commencer les expériences : pour l'instant le I est incapable de trouver le Zephyr, et ses pouvoirs sont bloqués par moi-même. Il aurait trouvé un troisième moyen de devenir un dieu et de faire renaître Jenova dans sa totalité. Cette dernière subsiste par fragments. Lucrécia faisait erreur. »

En lisant les dernières lignes, il se mit à faire demi tour, sortant de la pièce. Il avait le nez plongé sur sa copie, lorsqu'un béhémot sortit de l'ombre. Il avait une large entaille à l'œil droit.

« Tiens, tu tombes bien toi. »

Le béhémot tomba inerte sur le sol quelques instants plus tard, avalé par une tornade de faible intensité.

« Tu fais moins le malin, toi aussi, sans tes pouvoirs. »

Et l'homme sortit à l'air libre. Cela paraissait étrange, mais il savait où se trouvaient les derniers rapports du projet. S'il n'avait pas vécu plus de cinq années sur la Terre, il aurait été incapable de trouver la solution.

Ces cinq années. Il s'en souvenait. Il passait son temps à l'épier et à l'aider, sans jamais la rencontrer. Il passait régulièrement d'un monde à l'autre. Il avait l'impression que c'était grâce à la dimension parallèle qui les reliait ensembles qu'il avait réussi ce tour de magie. Parfois dans un monde, parfois dans l'autre. Comme s'ils étaient liés. Les Armes en eux y étaient-ils pour quelque chose ?

Mais dans ce monde, il se souvenait. Il l'avait observée jouer à ce jeu à de nombreuses reprises. Chanter aussi. Et dans ce jeu, il se souvenait.

« D36 ; G10 ; D59 ; D97…ce sont les codes pour ouvrir le coffre à Nibelheim, afin de trouver la clef qui mène à Vincent. Cloud l'avait ouvert pourtant. N'a-t-il pris que ce qu'il l'intéressait ? »

Il ne fallut pas le redire deux fois. Hyle était déjà en route…

--

Cloud était assis sur une chaise, silencieux, dans le bar-café de Tifa. Cette dernière s'occupait de servir des clients. Plus loin, Denzel et Marlène discutaient ensemble autour d'un café.

L'ancien Soldat eut un soupir mélancolique. Le monde avait reprit vit depuis les trois derniers jours. On avait informé les gens du monde entier des derniers évènements. Et tous idolâtrait une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Dont personne ne se doutait qui elle était réellement.

Lui, il le savait. Pour l'avoir vu en face à face une fois, il savait qui elle était. Il l'avait haï et détestée. La fille du Sephiroth.

Elle avait du mérite, et maintenant, il se sentait coupable. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Son propre fils refusait de sortir de sa chambre. Hannah restait la plupart du temps à ses côtés, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Peut être parce qu'il ne s'était pas excusé lui non plus pour son comportement.

Mais que voulez-vous ? Ce jour-là, Sylvain pensait qu'il avait perdu contre une fille. Son meilleur ami la considérait plus importante que lui au point d'en donner sa vie. Il se sentait exclu.

Elle lui avait volé Hyle. Et même morte, elle le lui volait. Il était jaloux de cette fille.

Le jeune garçon était allongé sur son lit. Hannah était assise sur le bord. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait depuis qu'Iris n'était plus là.

Jusqu'à ce moment là.

« Tu sais, moi aussi je suis jalouse de cette fille.

-Pardon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi tu devrais être jalouse ?

-Bien sûr que si. Elle t'obnubile encore plus qu'Hyle.

-Hein ?! »

Sylvain se releva, reprenant du poil de la bête d'un coup. Il était contrarié par les propos d'Hannah, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Et puis, d'un côté, il se sentait revivre. Un doute lui vint.

« Pourquoi tu es jalouse ? »

Pas un mot, juste un regard. Elle l'embrassa en silence, et lui ordonna de se reposer.

Le jeune blondinet resta allongé sur son lit, un doux sourire aux lèvres, comme si ses soucis venaient de s'envoler momentanément.

--

Nibelheim n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hyle s'y était rendu. Des maisons tristes, sans joie de vivre. Une ville laissait entrevoir par son aspect les horreurs du passé. Tout avait commencé par là. Ou plus exactement par la Grotte Nord, mais le projet Eden avait débuté dans cet endroit. C'était à la fois magique et morbide. Tant de morts. Tant de massacres.

Hyle pénétra dans la ville fantôme. Elle était presque devenue inhabitée avec le temps. Ce fut donc dans le silence le plus total qui traversa la petite ville jusqu'à l'immense bâtisse qui surplombait tout. Le Manoir Shin-Ra.

« Nous y voilà… »

Mais il faisait nuit. Il ne passerait que quelques instants dans le manoir, afin de récupérer tout ce qu'il voulait. Il irait faire un tour dans le sous-sol. Un passé sombre planait sur le bâtiment. Après avoir fini tout ce qu'il souhaitait, il irait dormir à l'auberge.

Ses pas le conduisirent donc jusqu'au palier. Suivant quelques vagues souvenirs, il monta à l'étage, en prenant le couloir de gauche. Tout était calme et silencieux. Cela en devenait presque angoissant.

Hyle rentra dans la petite pièce sur la droite. Le coffre se trouvait là, juste en face de la porte. En quelques instants, il rentra le code.

Clic.

La petite porte blanchâtre du coffre s'ouvrit. Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où elle avait été ouverte. A l'intérieur…il n'y avait rien.

« RAHHH ! Et merde ! »

Hyle frappa de toutes ses forces le coffre, frustré. L'idiot. S'il avait réfléchi un seul instant, il se serait souvenu que c'était Hojo lui-même qui avait enfermé la clef qui menait jusqu'à Vincent à l'intérieur de ce coffre. Il avait déjà du trouver depuis longtemps les rapports suivants.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre le mur adjacent, dépité. Il se sentit mal d'un coup. Il s'était longtemps dis qu'en partant sur les traces du projet, il en apprendrait plus sur Iris et lui-même.

Iris.

S'il n'y avait pas eu sa fierté, il se serait déjà mit à pleurer, seul dans cette pièce, livré aux souvenirs. A de très douloureux souvenirs. Jamais il n'avait imaginé ressentir une si grande peine. Il se sentait perdu et désemparé, comme si un maillon de son cœur était absent.

Non.

Comme si son cœur entier ne répondait plus.

Pas étonnant qu'elle s'était mise à le détester. Il comprenait les dires de Nanaki, à présent. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement. Peut être que s'il n'avait jamais usé de cette mascarade, il aurait pu profiter plus pleinement et plus longtemps de la présence d'Iris.

Peut être même ne serait-elle jamais morte ? Elle n'aurait pas rompu sa promesse. Elle serait là, à rire de lui. Là, à manger des chichis à ses côtés…

« …Iris… »

Il la connaissait depuis toujours. Il lui avait toujours couru après, attiré par elle. Mais il avait toujours agis dans l'ombre. Il avait toujours voulu se faire pardonner pour la chute qui avait failli être mortelle pour tous les deux. Il l'admirait.

A quel moment ce sentiment d'admiration s'était-il changé en amour ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire partager désormais.

Hyle se releva, abattu. Le coffre restait ouvert. Il posa la main sur la poignée et s'apprêta à le fermer. Il stoppa son geste en pleine action. A l'intérieur de la porte du coffre se trouvait écrit, gravé dans le métal, des notes de musique et quelques mots.

« Les oiseaux aiment le chant et la musique. »

Le voici, le nouvel indice. Le cœur d'Hyle fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il devait maintenant en trouver la signification. Cela se trouvait dans cet endroit, suivant l'indice trouvé dans les premiers rapports.

Dans cet endroit…de la musique…

L'ancien VII sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce, sauta de l'étage pour atterrir trois mètres plus bas, dans le hall, et fila sans demander son reste dans la salle du fond, derrière les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva dans une petite pièce.

Là, se trouvait le piano, une partition sur son pupitre. Il s'assit donc sur le petit tabouret poussiéreux, et s'amusa à décrypter la musique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'élança sur le clavier du piano, et une douce mélodie enveloppa la pièce. Il ne jouait pas aussi bien qu'elle, il le savait, mais il ne se débrouillait pas si mal.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière note de la partition, le piano fit une fausse note. Au même instant, un petit placard s'ouvrit sur le côté.

« Bingo ! »

Hyle attrapa les feuilles volantes qui s'y trouvaient. Il lut rapidement leurs intitulés.

« Rapport du projet Eden. »

Il les avait trouvés ! Enfin. Il allait avancer un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse histoire.

--

Hyle était allongé sur son lit, dans l'auberge de Nibelheim.

Un bras casé sous sa nuque, une main tenant la liasse de documents. Il était le premier à les lire, sans doute.

« Rapport du projet Iris numéro V : mots au lecteur.

Qui que vous soyez, vous avez entre vos mains les cinq rapports supplémentaires que j'ai caché en ce lieu. Selon ma théorie sur l'ange de la mort, celui-ci à une attirance pour la musique. Seul lui, ou quelqu'un doué dans ce domaine pourra composer la musique. Je sais qu'Hojo n'est pas un fan de mélodies. Et de toute manière, il considère mes rapports comme inutiles, il ne les cherchera pas. Seule sa théorie est exacte selon lui. Toujours est-il que vous avez dans vos mains une partie de mon héritage. Ce sont les seuls rapports que j'ai caché ainsi. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait des plus dangereuses découvertes.

Je ne sais pas à quelle époque vous lisez ces mots. Peut être quelques années après ma mort, peut être deux cents ans après. Il est impossible de savoir quand l'évènement se produira. Le professeur Hojo parlait d'utiliser la seconde génération de mon futur enfant pour mener à bien son projet. Et quel projet ! L'un des plus sombres. J'ai découvert, à l'aide d'anciens textes Cetras, que l'ange de la mort était capable, une fois devenu un dieu, d'éradiquer toutes formes de vie sur terre en transformant cette dernière en une sorte de Terre Promise. Ou plutôt, en LA Terre Promise que les Cetras ont cherché en vain. Sur cette terre, il s'agit de la rivière de la vie, mais à une plus grande envergure, il pourrait s'agir d'une planète.

Si une telle Terre venait à être crée, toute forme de vie serait réduite à…Néant…

Fin du cinquième rapport. »

Pour le moment, Hyle connaissait toutes ses infos. Il avait réussi à les déduire avec le temps, et les rêves qu'il faisait en compagnie de la jeune argentée.

Il tourna la page, continuant ses recherches.

« Rapport du projet Iris numéro VI : Redemption (Texte Cetra trouvé sur une pierre du passé, traduite par Mademoiselle Ilfana)

Ton âme retourne gentiment au ciel. Que puis-je faire pour te venger ? Je l'ai longtemps observé afin de faire sécher mes larmes. La douleur gît sur une plaie qui ne peut se refermer. J'ai juré de ne jamais l'oublier. J'agiterai mes ailes brisées. J'effacerai tout cela un jour, vous verrez. Jusqu'à ce que la dernière cloche, encerclant ce chant funèbre, cesse.

Tu m'as dit, vit ceci comme si tu devais mourir demain. Sent ceci comme si tu devais être réincarné maintenant. Fais face à ceci comme si tu devais vivre éternellement.

Larmes rouge vives tracées par un doigt tremblant. Je n'avais rien à perdre, rien de réel. Tout ceci s'effondre parmi de sombres souvenirs.

Le dernier sourire hésite, puis disparaît, et la chaleur est tout ce qui reste.

Ton type de mots doux ne peut pas me guérir maintenant, ce corps seul consacré à des combats incessants.

Tout le monde retourne au ciel un jour. Vous ne devriez jamais dire au revoir.  
J'agiterai mes ailes brisées, j'effacerai cela un jour, vous verrez. Jusqu'à ce que la dernière cloche encerclant le chant funèbre, cesse.

Ton type de mots doux ne peut pas guérir maintenant, ce corps seul consacré à des combats incessants…

Redemption.

Chant Cetra

Fin du sixième rapport. »

Hyle eut un petit sourire. Ces paroles lui disaient bien quelque chose. Mais impossible de savoir où il les avait déjà entendues. Dans ce monde, ou peut être celui d'Iris. Il ne savait plus. Où les deux peut-être ?

Il passa au rapport suivant.

« Rapport du projet Iris numéro VII : Le Zéphyr.

Qu'est-ce qu'exactement le Zephyr ? Une arme, telle Chaos ? Pas exactement. Il ne s'agit pas du bras droit d'une autre arme, bien au contraire. Si l'ange est le gardien de la mort, alors le Zephyr est le gardien de la vie. Deux Armes très différentes, aux caractères opposés, qui se rejètent. Il est logiquement impossible que les deux Armes s'allient, et cela me confère un point par rapport à Hojo, retardant l'inévitable.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Et si le Zephyr était un être humain, tout comme l'ange ? Que se passerait-il ? Serait-il possible que ces deux êtres se rapprochent ? Non, il y a peu de chance. Du moins, je l'espère…

D'après quelques informations obtenues grâce à une jeune femme de Canyon Cosmos, nommée Ilfana, le Zephyr serait une Arme représentée par un ange aux ailes blanches. Une véritable antithèse de l'ange de la mort en quelque sorte. Il a pour mission de garder l'équilibre de vie. Cette femme m'a dit qu'elle savait où il se trouvait le Zephyr en ce moment. Mais lorsque je lui ai demandé où, elle ne m'a pas répondu…

Fin du Septième rapport. »

La pendule de l'auberge indiquait minuit moins le quart. Hyle resta planché sur les feuilles. La dernière qu'il avait lue l'avait fait sourire. Si Lucrécia avait su. A l'époque, il s'agissait d'Ilfana qui portait en elle le Zephyr. Puis, cette dernière la légué à sa fille, en toute logique. Et puis, la marchande de fleur, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre, l'avait offert à lui, le numéro VII. Pourquoi ?

Il se souvenait vaguement à l'époque…seul et perdu au milieu de tout, sans parent. Il était jeune, il n'en avait que de maigres souvenirs. C'était Hojo lui même qui les avait tué, et Aerith avait fait en sorte de sauver le jeune garçon qui s'était enfui en volant, alors qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore ses pouvoirs.

Maintenant, il comprenait. Ce n'était pas ses pouvoirs, mais ceux du Zéphyr en lui. Ce fut à partir de cet instant, que les rêves avec Iris avaient commencé.

Ces Armes étaient le lien qui les unissait, même s'ils étaient censés se détester.

La lune était pleine ce soir là. Hyle ne se rendit pas bien compte, mais il devait avoir commencé le huitième rapport lorsqu'il se sentit emporté par la fatigue, s'écroulant sur son lit…

Etrange. Depuis trois jours, il n'avait pas réussi à revenir dans cette étrange dimension qui l'avait vu grandir. Et là…

Hyle était allongé dans les plantes hautes du petit coin de paradis. L'endroit demeurait inchangé, pareil à lui-même. Au dessus de lui, se trouvait les branches de l'arbre millénaire. Il était doux de s'endormir à cet endroit.

Sous ses doigts, il serra quelques herbes. Tout semblait si réel, pourtant. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui s'y passait était à la fois réel et irréel.

« Tiens, tu es là, toi ? » s'étonna une douce voix.

Un sursaut. Le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup, arrêtant de scruter l'endroit.

Mais rien. La voix était sortie de nulle part, et ne résonnait plus qu'en écho dans son esprit. C'était la voix de son amie. Il avait du rêver. Le mal qu'il ressentait depuis sa mort s'accentua d'un coup. Il voulait quitter cet endroit.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir ce paysage qui ne restera qu'utopique, après tous les évènements. Tout était fini, certes. Plus de pouvoir. Hojo était mort. Le Zephyr avait disparu, tout comme l'ange d'ailleurs.

….tout comme l'ange…

"IRIS !! TU ME LE PAYERAS !"

Hyle venait d'hurler à plein poumons, faisant ressortir toute la tristesse et la mélancolie qui lui tenaillaient le cœur.

Le décor disparut alors, le laissant retourner à ses propres rêves.

--

Le rêve qu'il fit avait été étrange. A son réveil, Hyle se sentit bizarre, un peu désorienté. Un mal de crane aussi, mais rien de bien méchant.

En fait, il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre était dans sa chambre, à l'auberge. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, rien du tout. Juste les feuilles volantes des rapports de Lucrecia étaient étalées sur le sol. Par réflexe, il attrapa les derniers et finit sa lecture qu'il avait commencée la veille.

"Rapport du Projet Iris numéro VIII : Comptine.

_« Et lorsque le Zephyr apparaîtra, la messagère et lui formeront plus qu'une seule et même entité, un dieu de vie et de mort. »_

Comme lors de mes recherches précédentes, chaque texte que j'ai réussi à trouver me fourni cet information. Le Zephyr et l'ange finiront pas s'unir pour devenir un sorte d'être tout puissant. Tout comme dans la théorie d'Hojo sur les futurs tatoués. Je ne sais pas comment il va procéder pour créer ces créatures. Sûrement pas des humains. Du moins…je l'espère.

Jusqu'où la folie d'Hojo le mènera ?

Ai-je fais une erreur en acceptant de recevoir des cellules de Jenova ? Il s'agit d'une Cetra, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est sans danger.

Et une fois les pouvoirs de cette Cetra réunis, alors, une sorte de dieu serait créé ?  
Je ne comprends pas. Un détail m'échappe.

Après tout, les Cetras n'ont jamais été des dieux, selon les textes retrouvés…alors pourquoi ? Et…si elle n'était pas une Cetra ? Et si nous nous trompions ?

Qu'ai-je fais ?

Fin du huitième rapport."

Ce qu'elle avait fait ? La pauvre. Si elle savait. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait été le cobaye d'Hojo de toute manière. Mais, il était vrai qu'elle avait laissé la pire des expériences commencer.

Désormais, elle pouvait certainement se rassurer. Après tout, tout était fini.

"Rapport du projet Iris numéro IX : Mon fils.

Mon fils est né depuis quelques jours déjà. Je n'ai pas le droit de le voir. Pas le droit de le prendre dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être une mère. Je l'ai nommé Sephiroth. Mais je n'ai même pas l'occasion de l'appeler par son prénom. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a une fois de plus retiré une partie de mon cœur. Après Vincent, notre fils.

Il est donc le numéro I. Il porte en lui le pouvoir de l'ange, et tous les autres pouvoirs qu'Hojo voudra décimer par la suite dans treize corps. Cependant, Hojo a fait en sorte de ne pas activer totalement ses pouvoirs. Il lui a retiré le moyen de commencer la "réunion" pour devenir lui-même dieu. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit, mais, je n'aime pas ça. D'un côté, il préserve la vie de cet enfant. Il veut réellement une seconde génération pour avoir un humain assez stable pour tout commencer.

Mais je crois qu'Hojo fait erreur sur toute la ligne…

Il ne parviendra pas à obtenir le dieu qu'il souhaite. Pas avec l'une de ces manières. Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un…tout.

Fin du neuvième rapport."

Un tout. Oui, c'était cela. Lucrecia venait d'arriver à la même conclusion de Hyle. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'Iris connaissait aussi ce détail, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé d'invoquer l'Arme en lui.

Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle s'était préparée depuis le départ à cette finalité. Et Hyle se sentait coupable. Après, n'était-ce pas de sa faute ?Ne pas avoir pu réfléchir à tout ceci avant d'invoquer le Zephyr. Ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Ne pas avoir réussi à l'en empêcher. Il n'avait été que l'instrument de sa mort.

Mais pourquoi ? Il le savait pas bien, pourtant. Elle n'était ni sotte, ni naïve. Elle agissait simplement de manière différente avec lui, comme s'il l'obligeait à faire d'autres choix. Elle avait du y penser pendant longtemps.

Depuis combien de temps savait-elle pour le Zephyr ? Plus longtemps que lui en tout cas. Assez pour réfléchir à tout ceci. Assez pour trouver le moyen de piéger Hojo.

Trop longtemps, en définitive.

D'un air las, Hyle se mit à chercher la feuille qui contenait le dernier indice de l'histoire. Une fois les derniers rapports entre ses mains, alors tous les morceaux du puzzle seront réunis.

Il frémit soudain, affolé. La dernière feuille où se trouvait l'indice n'était pas là. Il commença à paniquer, certain de l'avoir vu la veille. D'un mouvement souple, il se leva du lit et chercha autour.

Finalement, il retrouva la dernière feuille sous son lit. Etrange. Avait-il autant bougé durant la nuit ? Il ne chercha pas plus loin, et lut l'indice.

« Neuf en votre possession. Les quatre derniers se trouvent entre les mains de la véritable Cetra. Pas la calamité des cieux. »

Plutôt simple pour Hyle. Il s'agissait d'Ilfana. Cette dernière était cependant morte, et Hyle doutait qu'Aerith ait hérité des rapports. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient restés au dernier endroit habité par la mère d'Aerith.

« Je crois que je vais devoir sortir la polaire… »

--

Icicle Inn restait inchangée, pareille à elle même. Couverte de neige…de neige…et encore de neige.

Hyle frémit sous son long manteau noir. Il aurait vraiment du prendre quelque chose de plus chaud. Après tout, la température ne change pas d'une année à une autre.

A petits pas feutrés, il se rendit dans la vieille maison abandonné. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était restée là, sans habitant. Ces derniers la laissait tel quel, comme par souvenirs.

Ce fut donc dans le silence le plus total qu'il y pénétra. Il dut forcer légèrement la porte. Cela devait faire quelques temps que personne n'y était entré. D'un côté, c'était rassurant. Un courant d'air s'engouffra à l'intérieur à son arrivé. Une fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer quelques flocons de neiges, qui fondaient aussitôt. Une atmosphère douce et calme y régnait. Agréable. Remplie de souvenirs.

Hyle procéda à quelques recherches. Par déduction, il se rendit à l'étage du dessous, la chambre. Il se mit alors à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Cela dura quelques temps. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ses recherches aboutirent. Là, dans un petit tiroir caché du bas de la bibliothèque, il venait de les trouver. Les derniers rapports. Les clefs manquantes. Il se mit à les lire sur place, malgré la froideur des lieux.

« Rapport du projet Iris numéro X : L'EDEN. (texte Cetra)

L'endroit sacré, dénué de toute nuisance.

L'harmonie suprême, oubliée de toute connaissance.

Il s'agit d'un paradis terrestre. Les un le nomment Eden,

D'autres la Terre Promise, et d'autres encore les Champs Elysées.

Divers noms pour une unique Utopie.

Terre des dieux et porteuses des âmes humaines,

Mais aussi socle des esprits de tout être vivant, animaux et verdures.

Chaque âme sur un unique pied d'égalité.

Parfois aussi la place et le lien entre mort et vivant.

L'ange, grand gardien des défunts. Le Zephyr, souffle de toute vie.

Armes nées de la planète, âme et déesse suprême, Gaia.

Habituellement suspendus dans ce monde chimérique,

Un jour en humains se personnifieront, souhaitant créer de la matière même, cet espace,

Passant de rêverie…à vie.

Fin du dixième rapport. »

Les mains gelées, Hyle continua de lire les rapports, avec une certaine euphorie. La réponse était si près.

« Rapport du projet Iris numéro XI : Ilfana et mon erreur.

Voilà un mois que mon fils est né, et c'est uniquement maintenant que je me rends compte des conséquences de mes actes. Cette femme, Ilfana, que j'ai rencontré, m'a aujourd'hui confirmée mes soupçons.

Et quels soupçons ! Je me sens si mal. Hojo m'a leurrée depuis le début. Il n'y a plus d'intérêt scientifique dans ses recherches sur les tatoués et l'ange de la mort.

Qu'ai-je laissé faire ? Que va-t-il arriver ?

Hojo va commencer le recrutement des humains qui vont servir de cobayes, de porteur des pouvoir de Jenova. Et cette dernière…n'est pas une Cetra.

Les Cetras sont le peuple qui naviguait de planète en planète pour trouver la terre promise de leurs contes et légendes. Ils étaient des humains qui avaient une connaissance illimitée sur le monde qui nous entoure, et qui obtenait la communion avec la nature, et surtout avec la rivière de la vie, l'âme de notre terre.

Nous avons commis une énorme erreur. Jenova n'était pas l'une d'entre eux. Les textes parlaient d'une calamité des cieux qui contaminait les Anciens, les décimant. C'était elle. Elle n'est rien d'autre que cette calamité ignoble.

Et j'ai ses cellules dans mon corps. Mon fils aussi.

J'ai peur. Peur de l'avenir.

Ce ne sera pas un dieu qui sera créé à ce moment là.

Mais deux…

Fin du onzième rapport. »

Au bout du compte, Lucrecia avait fini par connaître la vérité. Sûrement en est-elle morte de culpabilité, ou bien Jenova elle-même qui avait décidé de mettre fin à sa vie. Pourtant, Hyle savait que son âme subsistait quelque part, raccrochée à la vie, à la fois inquiète et coupable.

"Rapport du projet Iris numéro XII : l'union.

Mes recherches ont été plus loin que prévu. Parfois, je souhaiterai ne jamais avoir découvert certaines choses.

Celle-ci par exemple. Mon petit fils ou ma petite fille mourra s'il est victime de son destin.

Après quelques jours de recherches, j'ai pu finaliser mon hypothèse. L'union entre le Zephyr et l'Ange n'engendrera qu'une entité éphémère qui disparaîtra par la suite. Surpuissante cependant. Quasi l'équivalent d'une sorte de dieu de vie et de mort.

Ephémère, oui. Les deux Armes ont été bridées par la rivière de la vie, la terre elle-même, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse en rien outrepasser leurs fonctions assignées.

Cependant, si jamais un être tel que Jenova venait à créer un lien avec les deux, si les pouvoirs de cette entité déchue et les armes venaient à se confondre, alors à cet instant, un être de toute puissance serait créé, et pourrait ainsi ressusciter la calamité des cieux pour régner en couple divin sur les hommes, et les réduire à une mort certaine par le biais de ce paradis qui deviendrait réel, écrasant toute vie de cette planète.

Hojo veut l'immortalité. Il veut ce pouvoir. Il veut aussi contrôler, tout comme Jenova, l'univers.

Dans les mythes et légendes, on parle d'Iris, la déesse arc-en-ciel, messagère des dieux. L'Iris serait-elle donc l'ange de la mort souhaitée par Hojo, et la messagère qui appellera Zephyr pour conclure la destruction de cette planète ?

J'ai fait d'autres recherches sur le devenir de cet être éphémère créé par l'union du Zephyr et de l'ange, mais je noterai ceci dans le prochain rapport.

Il s'agit certainement d'une punition pire que la mort, qui attend cet être…

Fin du douzième rapport."

Une punition pire que la mort. Hyle frémit. A la fois par peur et angoisse, mais aussi par folie. Lire ces rapports le rendait fou. Peu à peu, il s'approchait de la finalité.

Ce qui était arrivé à Iris serait inscrit dans le prochain rapport. Il appréhendait le moment où il lirait les lignes annonçant le verdict de son amie. Il avait peur.

Fébrilement, il tourna alors la page, pour accéder au dernier rapport.

Son cœur se stoppa.

Le dernier rapport n'était pas là…

Juste une unique feuille notée récemment, comme si une personne était passée avant lui. Quelques mots étaient griffonnés à l'encre noire, avec une écriture différente de Lucrecia.

"Ton soi-disant double détient le treizième rapport."

Et c'était tout. Les jambes d'Hyle cédèrent sous lui, le laissant s'écrouler dans la pièce glaciale. Il devait encore attendre d'avoir résolu cette dernière énigme pour avoir la fin.

Certes, l'énigme n'était pas compliquée, mais il se sentait fatigué. Il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de connaitre la vérité. Une punition pire que la mort.

De plus, quelqu'un était passé avant lui dans cet endroit. Comment était-ce possible ?

La fenêtre cassée. Hyle eut un soupire. Qui s'amusait ainsi ?

Doucement, il se releva. Il devait désormais aller à Mideel, pour trouver le rapport numéro XIII.

--

"Grand-frère, que fais-tu là ?"

Il n'était pas bien grand, ce petit garçon de six ans. Pas plus haut que trois pommes, et assis sur un petit banc d'un parc de la ville de Mideel, ses cheveux châtains volant au vent. Ses deux yeux verts, qui avait perdu leurs aspects mutants depuis peu, fixait l'homme essoufflé qui venait d'arriver devant lui.

Ce garçon gardait une cicatrice étrange dans sa nuque. Une cicatrice en forme de VI effacé.

Il s'affola lorsqu'il vit la personne, qu'il avait appelé grand frère, tomber à genoux devant lui.

"Grand frère ! Grand-frère Hyle ! Tu vas bien ?

-…oui…ne t'inquiète pas…je suis juste fatigué, et légèrement sur les nerfs. Comment vas-tu, Ley ?"

Le véritable VI n'était d'autre que ce garçon de six ans, abandonné à lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'Hyle ne le trouve et le cache.

Le garçon lui-même avait consentit à donner ses pouvoirs à son tuteur, une semaine et demie auparavant.

Hyle passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune Ley, les ébouriffant.

"Je vais bien. Tu es revenu, une fois de plus. Tu es là pour longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dis-moi, Ley, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a donné quelque chose récemment ?"

Il retint son souffle, attendant patiemment la réponse. Le jeune garçon sembla réfléchir un instant, puis lui annonça la triste nouvelle.

"Non. Personne."

Un long silence s'imposa. Finalement, Hyle tomba en arrière, le dos sur l'herbe du parc, abattu.

"On s'est foutu de moi…

-Hyle ! Pourquoi tu es allongé ? Dis ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé, ne sois pas comme ça…dis, Hyle ?

-Hum ?

-…pour…pourquoi tu pleures ? Cela ne te ressemble pas…"

Le cœur serré, le jeune adulte céda à la pression. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur son visage. On se moquait de lui, et malgré toutes la fierté qu'il avait gardé pour cacher ses faiblesses, cette fois-ci, il craquait.

Il voulait la revoir. L'engueuler, la haïr tel qu'il se doit.

Il voulait aussi s'endormir à ses côtés à nouveaux, malgré tout, l'embêter un peu, la charrier, mais surtout la voir sourire, rayonnante. L'entendre chanter aussi, et jouer.

Le jeune enfant s'en alla quelque instant, laissant Hyle seul en compagnie de ses pensées. Il avait le cœur déchiré en lambeaux. Il ne saurait jamais, en fin de compte. Il savait bien qu'elle était morte, mais comment, il voulait le savoir.

Car après tout, si l'on arrivait à ressusciter des monstres tel Jenova, pourquoi pas une simple humaine ?

Au dessus de lui, le soleil miroitait, narguant de sa splendeur son état. Au loin, des nuages apparaissaient. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

« Hyle ? Grand-frère ? »

Séchant ses larmes, le VII se releva avec lenteur, las de tout. Pour le réconforter, Ley lui tendit un petit paquet.

Un emballage blanc, qui contenait de délicieuses pâtes fris et saupoudrée de sucre. Hyle les accepta sans rechigner. Cela l'aiderait à calmer sa mélancolie quelques instants. Il croqua l'un des chichis, silencieux. La douce pâte chaude lui brûla les lèvres, sans prévenir. Il fit un bond sur ses pieds, réagissant soudain de la stupidité monumentale de la scène.

« LEY ! Où as-tu eu ça ?! D'où viennent ces sucreries ?

-Hein ? Mais, c'est la dame, elle me les a donné pour toi. »

Le manipulateur de vent sentit sa colonne vertébrale frémir. L'idiot, il savait pourtant bien que les chichis n'existaient pas dans son monde.

« La dame t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non. Mais elle m'a donnée ça. »

Le petite garçon tendit un petit dossier qu'il tenait depuis le début dans ses mains. Il donna le carnet à Hyle, à la fois anxieux, mais avide de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Le brun ouvrit le carnet et lu alors, avec bonheur, ces mots : « Rapport du projet Iris numéro XIII ».

Il sauta de joie, tellement heureux. Finalement, le rapport était bien là. On avait simplement patienté qu'il arrive.

Sans attendre d'avantage, il lu le verdict :

« Rapport du projet Iris numéro XIII : Punition.

La punition de l'Ange associé au Zephyr, pour avoir voulu transformer le rêve en réalité, ainsi que créer une entité suprême à ce monde, est sans doute la pire de toutes les sentences pour une Arme telle que elle.

Il s'agit de redevenir qu'un être sans aucun pouvoir…ni force…

…un humain.

Fin du Treizième rapport. »

Le petit coin tranquille du parc se fit soudain plus silencieux, à l'instant même où Hyle finissait de lire à voix haute le rapport.

Il restait muet, estomaqué.

Un humain…

Et derrière le rapport, se trouvaient d'autres mots. Fébrilement, il les lut.

« Mêmes humains, les arc-en-ciel apparaissent.

Pour découvrir leurs vrais visages d'ange,

Il suffit uniquement de leur courir après…

O.W.A »

L'eau commença à tomber, sur le visage marqué par la stupéfaction d'Hyle. Les gouttes ruisselèrent sur le morceau de papier.

Doucement, il leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré la pluie, le soleil continuait à briller sur un coin de l'horizon. Là-bas, un magnifique arc-en-ciel se dessinait, comme sur une toile, magique et captivant toute l'attention.

Les jambes d'Hyle bougèrent toutes seules, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

« Ley, rentre à la maison, je te rejoins d'ici quelques minutes. »

L'ancien porteur du Zephyr commença alors une course contre la montre, ayant pour unique but de rattraper cet arc-en-ciel qui marquait d'une extrême beauté le paysage.

--

Il pleuvait à torrent. Et lui, il courrait toujours. Les forets de Mideel étaient remplies de monstres étranges, qui voyaient passer devant eux un homme essoufflé qui avait pour but chimérique d'attraper une vision non matériel.

Il n'avait plus de souffle. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, et il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi éternellement.

Il restait pourtant dans un état d'euphorie total.

Il fallait qu'il attrape cet arc-en-ciel. A chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de s'en rapprocher, il s'éloignait.

Il traversa des clairières, puis des forêts, et encore des clairières.

Enfin, l'arc-en-ciel lui sembla tout proche. Pas plus d'une centaine de mètres. Il accéléra le rythme, et s'engouffra dans des buissons feuillus.

Soudain, il se stoppa net. Là, devant lui, un océan s'ouvrait à ses yeux, en dessous d'une immense falaise qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il s'était arrêté à temps avant de tomber tête baissée pour faire un joli plongeon.

Silencieux, il regarda au dessus de lui.

Plus rien. L'arc-en-ciel avait disparu, laissant un homme désemparé et meurtri.

« IRIS !! REVIENS !! C'EST UN ORDRE !! JE T'INTERDIS DE PARTIR AINSI ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?!

-Ai-je des ordres à recevoir de toi ? » grogna une voix féminine qui semblait outrée.

Choc. La voix venait de derrière lui. Et quelle voix ! Celle de la personne qu'il avait vu disparaître à l'instant où il l'avait touchée, dans les ruines de Midgar.

Là, sur la branche d'un arbre, assise comme une enfant, une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés, mais plutôt courts, le fixait, impassible et totalement indifférente.

Hyle comprit alors. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné.

Et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

« Peut-on dire que l'on est en ce moment même à égalité ? Après tout, je pense que tu t'es déjà assez moquée de moi, non ?

-Non, si moi j'ai fais croire à ma mort une fois, tout comme toi, il n'en demeure pas moins que toi, tu m'aies menti sur toute la ligne depuis notre première rencontre, sans me faire confiance. Nous ne sommes pas à égalité.

-Je te déteste, Iris.

-Nous sommes deux à nous détester, mon cher. »

Iris descendit de son perchoir en un saut, et vint se poser sur le sol. Tout démarra en un instant. Hyle fila sur elle, pour l'attraper. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour le frapper au ventre et se retrouva en un instant derrière le jeune homme, lui tenant le bras droit dans le dos.

« Saleté… » grogna le félin.

« Je te renvoie le compliment.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Toi qui était une douce source de chaleur depuis notre première rencontre, tu n'es plus la même.

-Tu es cruel.

-Et toi, aussi froide que de la glace… »

Les rôles furent inversés en quelques secondes. Hyle recula sans prévenir, surprenant la jeune argentée, qui dût relâcher la pression quelques instants. Il en profita pour l'attraper à son tour, et la plaquer contre le tronc de l'arbre voisin, violemment. La I grimaça de douleur. Ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire :

« Fais-moi confiance par-ci ! Fais-moi confiance par-là ! Je découvre que l'on se connaît depuis des années, parce que tu me l'as caché ! Tu m'as menti, me faisant croire que tu étais mort ! Tu m'as trompée en faisant croire que tu étais un ennemi. Et tu oses me reprocher que je sois morte ! Car j'ai bel et bien perdu la vie, sombre idiot de chat ! »

Silence. Hyle la fixa de ses deux yeux makos, sans comprendre.

« Morte ? » répéta-t-il, hébété.

« Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans l'église d'Aerith, subissant la punition. J'ai erré dans cette rivière où je n'avais pas ma place. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute manière, c'était le seul moyen de piéger Hojo !

-Il existait sûrement d'autres, idiote de fille !

-Moi, ma mort a été réelle !

-Et tu en es fière ?

-Je le disais dans le sens où moi j'ai réfléchi avant d'agir !

-Je n'avais pas le choix à cet instant !

-ET MOI ?! TU PENSAIS QUE J'AVAIS LE CHOIX ?! »

Ils se disputaient pour la même chose, se haïssant l'un l'autre pour une même faute, tels des enfants.

Essoufflée, Iris se stoppa dans sa colère, reprenant ses esprits. Hyle aussi. Ce fut ce dernier qui repartit cependant à la charge.

« Je te déteste, Iris. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était te protéger.

-Tu te cherches des excuses.

-Tu es cruelle. Horriblement cruelle. Tu te venges en me faisant subir mes propres erreurs.

-Oui, je suis cruelle ! Tu es celui qui m'a rendue froide et cruelle, si tu veux savoir ! Tu es celui qui m'a déchiré le cœur en fragments, celui qui m'a fait changer. Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte…je suis un monstre depuis le début ! Un monstre qui avait le pouvoir de détruire une planète entière ! »

Ce fut soudain comme un déclic, dans l'esprit d'Hyle.

Ce n'était pas qu'Iris lui en voulait plus qu'il y a trois jours. En fait, il avait même l'impression que ce n'était pas du tout ça.

Iris…était simplement blessée.

Blessée, d'avoir été un instrument d'Hojo.

Blessée d'avoir été créée intermédiairement par la rivière de la vie. De n'avoir été qu'une Arme, que l'on croyait destructrice et sans pitié.

« Tu es humaine, Iris. Un monstre ne serait pas en train de pleurer comme tu le fais à présent, essayant de se convaincre soi-même de sa culpabilité. »

De douces larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle avait perdu les pédales pendant les trois derniers jours.

« Et puis, un monstre n'aurait jamais laissé d'indices pour que je puisse le revoir. » rajouta Hyle.

Toujours le dos contre l'arbre, Iris éclata en sanglots, se débattant telle une furie.

« Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, je te déteste, Iris. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Prouve-le--moi. »

Etrange. Les deux semblaient se parler avec les mauvais mots, mais pourtant se comprenaient sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Poussé par le défi, Hyle resserra un peu ses mains autour des poignets d'Iris, l'empêchant de bouger, plaquée ainsi contre l'arbre. Il avait les cheveux encore trempés à cause de la pluie.

« D'accord, je vais te le prouver. Je vais te prouver que je te déteste réellement. »

D'une extrême délicatesse, il attrapa le menton de la jeune fille, et s'approcha de son visage. Pas plus d'une seconde plus tard, il attrapait ses lèvres avec les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement, sans rien rajouter d'autre. Il avait lâché ses poignets, la bloquant uniquement qu'avec son corps qui était à moitié allongé sur elle.

Il sentit juste les petites mains froides se glisser à l'intérieur de sa chemise, comme pour acquiescer en silence aux évènements.

La tension formée depuis le début de leur rencontre s'estompa. Hyle cessa doucement l'étreinte, et Iris tourna le visage sur le côté.

« …pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je suis un monstre, non ?

-Un monstre aurait-il sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la mienne, et toutes les autres ? Et est-ce qu'un monstre aurait été si heureux des dix dernières secondes au point de renforcer l'étreinte ? »

Silence. Le visage d'Iris vira au cramoisi, gênée par la dernière explication d'Hyle.

« Bouh…dans ce cas, si je suis un monstre, tu es un véritable démon, Hyle. »

Elle lui tira la langue comme une enfant. Le jeune homme fit une moue, et elle éclata de rire. Un doux rire franc et rassuré. Un peu aussi un rire nerveux.

Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis la dernière fois où elle avait ri ?

Trop longtemps.

Il l'attrapa doucement dans ses bras, la rassurant une dernière fois :

« Tout est fini, Iris. Tout le monde est vivant. Et nous aussi… »

--

Lorsqu'Iris se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit. Habillée de ses vêtements, une couverture sur elle, elle mit quelques temps à réagir face à la réalité. Un détail clochait, sans savoir quoi. Elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard. C'était une chambre. Une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et elle était seule à l'intérieur.

« Hyle ? »

Prise de panique, la demoiselle argentée se releva, et fit quelques pas sur le parquet pour se prendre les pieds dans quelques choses de dur. Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre, le monde bascula devant ses yeux, et elle tomba par terre.

« Aie…qu'est-ce que ? »

Elle se retourna vers ce qui l'avait fait tomber, et trouver le corps réveillé en sursaut de son ami, allongé sur le tapis de la chambre, dans une couverture. La chute de la I avait du lui faire peur, vu ses yeux peu réveillés.

« Hyle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? On est où ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Heuu…non, et ça me fait peur.

-Et bien hier soir on a fait la fête avec Sylvain, Hannah, Marlène, Denzel, leurs parents, et aussi Red XIII. Et puis tu as bu un peu, et je t'ai ramenée chez moi, et tu t'es endormie. Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool. C'était une très mauvaise idée de ma part de te faire boire.

-Et pourquoi tu es sur le tapis ?

-Ah ? Ca ? Heu…ça c'était une précaution. J'aurai pas supporté dormir avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Toi qui t'endormais toujours dans mon lit au lieu du tiens avant ?

-La donne a changé depuis hier, Miss Arc-en-Ciel. Je suis un homme, ne l'oublie pas. »

Iris lui tira la langue, pour se venger des propos déplacés d'Hyle, et l'aida à se relever.

« Merci. »

Hyle haussa les épaules, comme à son habitude, l'air de rien. Iris remarqua soudain qu'il avait des cernes très marqués sur le visage.

« Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

-Pas des masses. Il…y a quelque chose qui me fait peur.

-Du genre ? »

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets, éclairant les deux anciens tatoués. Hyle tourna le visage, l'air un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait confier à Iris ce qu'il l'avait travaillé toute la nuit. Mais devant l'air inquiet de son amie, il céda.

« Iris. Tu vas devoir retourner dans ton monde natal, tu le sais ? »

Les yeux verts mako de l'argenté s'ouvrirent, surpris. Elle n'y pensait plus. Pendant des semaines, elle avait pensé à sauver cette planète, et avait oublié la part de sa famille dans l'histoire.  
Elle pensa soudain à son père et sa mère. Sa tante Ayu et son Oncle Ven. Sa cousine Siri qui devait avoir un peu grandi. Un mal au cœur la prit, tandis que deux bras l'entourèrent.

« Et moi je dois rester ici, auprès de tous les autres. Je ne peux pas abandonner Ley. Je suis celui qui l'a recueilli, je suis son unique famille. Nos vies se trouvent dans deux mondes différents. »

Déchiré par l'espace qui séparait leurs deux planètes.

« Nous pourrons toujours nous voir dans notre rêve. »

Un rêve. Oui, mais ce n'était pas réel aux yeux d'Iris. Elle ne dit rien, et s'abandonna aux bras d'Hyle qui la reconfortait.

Pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de ce moment présent…juste être avec lui…

--

Cela faisait six mois qu'Iris avait disparu.

Sephiroth se leva, comme tous les matins, le visage fatigué. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait, ou qu'il s'était passé du côté de sa fille disparue. Etait-elle vivante ? Ou bien morte ? Les Tatoués l'avaient-elle retrouvée ? Impossible de savoir.

Sur la petite table du salon, il trouva le bol encore intouché de sa femme Isia. Cette dernière était assise sur le canapé, comme chaque matin, à regarder les infos.

Elle savait pourtant bien que sa fille n'était plus dans ce monde, mais elle regardait toujours s'il y avait des événements étranges.

L'argenté vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa femme, et l'entoura de ses bras, rassurant.

« Elle va bien…elle ne peut pas mourir…

-Tu te persuades toi-même. »

Et c'était vrai. Sephiroth demeurait impuissant. Plus de pouvoir, son unique soutient aurait pu être Ayuna et Ven, mais ces derniers étaient désormais parents.

Et pui quand bien même, il ne pouvait pas leur demander d'aller à la mort.

Ce jour-là, il avait demandé à Aerith d'emmener Iris dans un autre monde, en sécurité. Il espérait que tout s'était bien passé, et que les tatoués ne l'avaient pas retrouvée. Mais c'était peut probable.

On sonna à la porte, et l'autre petite famille arriva, comme chaque matin, pour prendre des nouvelles. Siri se mit à courir dans la maison, excitée.

« Iris ?! Iris ! Où es-tu ? »

Pas d'Iris. Pas de cousine, pas de bras qui l'attrapaient pour lui dire bonjour.

« Seph'…Aerith ne t'a pas contactée ?

-Elle ne peut certainement pas. Et toi, Ayu ?

-Rien non plus. Pas plus que Zack. »

Silence. Isia but son bol de café sans rien dire. Un cri la fit sursauter.

« Iris ! Iris ! » hurlait la petite fille dans le couloir adjacent au salon.

« Siri, cesse de l'appeler. Elle ne viendra pas. » gronda Ven sans plus de fermeté.

Sephiroth fixait la petite fille dans le couloir, qui venait de disparaître derrière la porte ouverte de la chambre de sa fille. Il frémit en la voyant revenir en tirant quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un enveloppée dans un immense manteau noir, visage caché.

« Que ?!

-Un…un tatoué ? ! » s'affola Ayu.

« Non. Tous les tatoués sont morts. » fit la voix du nouveau venu.

Siri courait tout autour de la personne en manteau noir. Et juste derrière, une autre personne, habillée de la même manière, venait d'apparaître.

L'ancien I resta bouche bé.

« Morts ?

-Ou, enfin, les tatoués sont morts, pas les personnes. Enfin, il en reste quelques uns. Je voulais dire par là, que les pouvoirs de Jenova dispersés dans les corps des XIII cobayes ont définitivement disparus.

-Iris ?

-Bonjour, Papa. »

La première personne fit tomber la capuche de son manteau, dévoilant le visage d'une jeune fille argenté aux cheveux courts. Le père attrapa sa fille dans ses bras, tout comme sa mère. Ayu et Ven se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, rassurés.

« Tout est fini, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sephiroth au bout d'un temps.

« Tout est fini. Hojo est mort. Il ne reste plus que quatre anciens tatoués encore en vie par contre. L'ange de la mort n'existe plus non plus. Pas plus que le Zephyr.

-Zephyr ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je vais tout vous expliquer. »

--

Il était tard lorsqu'elle finit les explications. Hyle avait lui aussi enlevé sa capuche, et s'était présenté. Tout avait été dis.

« Donc, Hyle va revenir dans son monde maintenant ? » demanda Ayu.

Il y eut un long silence. Hyle détourna le visage. Il s'avait qu'au fond de lui, les moments des adieux allaient arriver. Il se leva, comme pour partir sans faire de bruit, mais se retrouva face à la petite gamine de six ans, pas plus haute que trois pommes, qui lui barra le passage.

Et derrière lui, Iris prit la parole.

« Hyle va retourner dans son monde. Oui. »

Il se sentit mal. Il voulut partir tout de suite, en passant inaperçu, mais la petite ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

« Mais… »

Mais quoi ? La tête du jeune tatoué fit un quart de tour pour voir Iris qui faisait face à ses parents. Sephiroth avait un sourire doux aux lèvres. Sa mère soupira, mais semblait aussi heureuse. Ayu et Ven se regardèrent avec un sourire.

« Mais…je repars avec lui. Je suis désolée. »

Silence.

Hyle réagit deux secondes plus tard.

« QUOI ?! MAIS C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ?! Ta vie est ici, Iris ! Auprès de ta famille et…

-Ma vie est dans ce monde auquel j'appartiens vraiment. Celui qui m'a créée, qui m'a lié à ce destin. Qui m'a vu mourir, puis renaître. Ma vie est auprès des autres tatoués restants, des êtres qui ont vu mon père grandir. Le véritable monde auquel j'appartiens, c'est le tien, Hyle. Je suis comme toi. Et puis, je ne veux pas te voir qu'à travers qu'un simple rêve chimérique. »

Les arguments d'Iris laissèrent Hyle silencieux. Il se reprit aussitôt qu'il le put :

« Et ta famille ?

-Je pourrai toujours la voir de temps en temps, non ? Et puis je suis grande, j'ai mon indépendance.

-Tu avais préparé tous tes arguments et tes contre arguments à l'avance, avoue-le.

-Oui. »

Hyle eut un sourire. Elle l'avait vaincu. Il l'attrapa alors par la main, et l'emmena hors de la pièce.

« A la revoyure, beau-papa et belle-maman. »

Puis il se stoppa, et jeta un coup d'œil à Ayu et Ven.

« Et aussi, au revoir, vous deux qui avez tués Jenova. Car je suppose, qu'il s'agit de vous, non ? »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Ayu. Ven fixa le plafond. Iris ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Alors c'était ça la relation avec Papa ?

-On est parti ! »

Hyle l'emmena alors jusqu'à la pendule, tandis qu'elle entendait quelques au revoir derrière elle.

« Tu as fais ton choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. »

Et la pendule les enveloppa d'une douce lumière blanche.

« Merci, Aerith. »

--

Le jeune garçon se réveilla doucement. Il avait les cheveux châtains, et une multitude de tatouage sur le visage. Il devait avoir dix neuf ans.

Sur le coin de l'œil, jusqu'au milieu de la joue, une longue rose s'étirait, et autour de son coup, un serpent s'enroulait.

Dans sa nuque, une cicatrice presque effacée, mais pourtant bel et bien visible. Un chiffre romain signifiant le VI.

« Ley !! Tu es levé ? »

Le jeune homme leva la tête, souriant et plein de vie. Il fit un bond sur ses deux pieds, et sortit de sa chambre. En bas, une femme âgée d'entre vingt cinq et trente ans se tenait là, une enfant de six ans en train de fureter autour de la table du petit déjeuné.

« Bonjour, Iris. Le frangin n'est pas là ?

-Non, Hyle s'est absenté.

-Où est Papa ? » demanda la petite fille.

« Parti faire les courses. » répondit la voix d'un fauve qui venait d'entrer dans la petite maison située près de Midgar.

Red regarda les habitants de la maison qu'il était venu voir ce jour là, pour leurs dire bonjour.

Et plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'il s'agissait d'une bien drôle de famille. »

/ / / / /

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :

Et bien ! Quel retard. J'avais dis mercredi, et nous voici samedi. Désolée d'avoir fait patienter tous les lecteurs, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec les ordis, et puis les révisions du bac de français et…

Ouais, je me cherche des excuses là XD

Donc, voilà. C'est la fin de la partie II de ma petite série. J'ai trouvé le nom de la série d'ailleurs : « Life, Death and Rebirth » (Tout simple hein --)

Cette dernière partie est plutôt imposante, car c'est les explications de tout. Les rapports déjà, qui reprennent tous ce qu'il s'est passé, et les suppositions de Lucrecia. Ils m'ont demandé beaucoup de mal.

D'ailleurs, le rapport VI nommé Redemption est simplement la traduction remaniée de la chanson de FF7 dirge of Cerberus du même nom. Je la trouvais très bien, je l'ai gardée. Après c'est moi qui ai fait mumuse.

Huumm sinon, et bien comme d'habitude, j'ai pas réussi à faire mourir mes personnages que j'adore. (enfin, je l'avais prévu depuis le départ à vrai dire). Ni Iris, ni Hyle. (je suis trop attachée à mes persos. Soit je les tue tous, soit je les sauve tous. Un jour j'arriverai à vraiment tuer un de mes persos, mais…j'vais en pleurer.)

Je remercie sincèrement les personnes qui m'envoient régulièrement des reviews. Surtout Melior qui me suit chapitre par chapitre. Je te rassure, je lirai ta dernière fic dès le bac passé.

De même que je remercie Ysa666 aussi pour ses reviews  
Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.

La dernière partie de la série sortira après mon bac, désolée, faute de temps. Mais il s'agira d'une one-shot nommée « L'oubli » (-- ça annonce la couleur) et qui clôtura la série.

J'espère que cela vous plait. Si non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (critique, siouplait ! Oo ça permet de m'améliorer vous savez)

Je vous dis à bientôt. Si vous avez des questions, envoyez les moi par MP, je serai ravie d'y répondre.

Vala.

Atchefêtedepaques !

Kity (Naucika) Mihina, Tarée pro (et aussi sadique d'après certains XD)

See ya !


End file.
